Randomness meets Itachi Uchiha
by gonyonomaru
Summary: Itachi x Reader Itachi meets randomness in the form of a girl named Mizuke, but many things try to get in their way like insane fangirls, a crazy elemental and mischevious Tobi... Tobi is most definitely not a good boy...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Welcome my readers!!!!! I wanted to start a new story but this time with Naruto instead of Bleach. I've done enough bleach for now -_-

This is you:

Looks:

You are 15 years old and you have silver hair, green eyes and nearly white skin.

Personality:

You are a very cheerful person, and you are usually very positive. You are also very random and act stupid in front of others. However, you are very smart, calculating, and you always know what to do in almost any situation. You can sometimes be cold and heartless but you have a good reason for that. Your birthday is on December 22.

Clan:

Although you tell everyone you don't know what clan you are from you know its best that no one knows. You are one of the last Japan dwelling members of the elemental clan. It was an extremely secret and powerful clan that had the power to control the elements. Each member had a certain element they could control. You had the power of earth and you could move any amount of rock over an enemy and in a dire situation you could move whole mountains and islands. The reason there are so few of you is that the ninja threatened your clan and even though you had more that enough power to destroy all the ninja's you chose to leave instead. Most of your clan left to another land and it is still unknown what land that is. You were left behind as a 10 year old girl because you were believed to be dead after some ninja's kidnapped you. Lastly, when your clan crossed over to the other land using teleportation science interfered. Since very action makes a opposite and equal reaction the amount of power your clan took with them had to be replaced with something. That something was Gonyonomaru, a feudal Japan demon that had as much power as the entire clan combined. He found you immediately because you were an elemental and took shelter in your soul. Since you were young you could not stop this and as the years went by Gonyonomaru became a part of you. He gave you greater power, and close combat strength. He also gave you the ability to use ninja techniques and chakra control. He even gave you the ability to do jutsu, which no elemental can do. In return you gave him a body to reside in, and because of your ability to control the element of earth you transformed him. Your personality was also shaped by him a bit because during a battle you could become completely focussed and nothing could distract you. You and him share everything and he knows even your most inner secrets. After all, you can't hide anything from your soul. You and him accepted each other completely and help each other whenever possible. When it all came down to it, Gonyonomaru was like a parent, teacher, and best friend put together.

Strengths:

You are very strong when it comes to hand to hand combat and fighting with weapons. Although you don't know why, it has to do with Gonyonomaru, your demon.

Weaknesses:

Your only known weakness is fellow elementals because you have no defence against each other. Your clan was so close that as generations passed you could no longer defend yourself against each other.

History:

When you were 10 years old your clan was challenged to war by the entire ninja world. The reason for this was that elementals owned to most land and power. Your clan decided against war and left swiftly to another land. They felt great pity for the ninja and thought that killing them all or overpowering them would be useless. The night before you were supposed to leave an extremely powerful ninja named Uchiha Madara kidnapped you. Heartbroken, your clan left without you but then Gonyonomaru came. He found you because only an elemental body could handle merging with a demon. He was a different kind of demon, not like the one that Gaara and Naruto have. He was a silver dragon that was the most feared creature in his land. However, when he merged with you he became an earth dragon. During this time you were in Madaras hide-out but with Gonyonomaru's help you were able to escape. After this you lived in the forest for a couple of months, since you needed to learn to control your newfound powers. You then went to Konoha and became a student at the academy. The years went by happily and when you were 16 your skills got you moved up to more advanced classes. The skills that you used where ninja ones and you tried to hide your elemental heritage as best you could. After all, elementals were enemies that 'fled' war. Now it was the beginning of the school year and you were going to turn 17 in 3 and a half months. This is when the story begins and you meet Uchiha Itachi.


	2. Chapter 1 First Day of School

I hope you guys liked the Intro..... hopefully its not too confusing right now. Don't worry! All will eventually be explained......

Chapter1

-First Day of School-

You double checked one last time that you had everything you needed for your first day. Paper-check, Pen-Check, Kunai-Check, Lunch-Check. Smiling as you closed your door you began the long trek down the hill and to school.

Although you sometimes hated walking such a long walk everyday, it gave you lots of time to relax and be alone with the world.

Sooner than you thought you were at the academy. Every year you came here and it was always the same, but this year you were in the advanced class. Your effort and skills got you into that class and you were very excited to meet other people at your skill level.

Walking into the school you looked at the long list on the door with many names on it to find what room you had to go to. Mizuke Kagamine- 214. You calmly walked up the stairs and to the room in which you were going to get your classes. Seeing as you were one of the first people there you quietly took a spot in the far, back corner of the classroom.

Over the next 20 minutes more and more people came into the class and took their seat. The last of them was a dark haired, black eyed, tall man.

When the girls saw him they let out high pitched squeals and screamed at him to sit beside them. He didn't even give them a glance and walked up to the back of the classroom. He was about to sit beside you but you didn't want to sit with him. He was the famous Itachi Uchiha, loved by girls, loved by gays, and admired by guys.

There was only a small percent of the class that did not like him. A.k.a. You, and only you. All of your friends that didn't like Itachi were in other classes you here you were, stuck, and surrounded by fangirls and boys. Bleh.

As you saw he was about to sit beside you an idea came to find and you began screaming in a high pitched voice, "Oooooo Itachi, Itachi, Itachi!!!!!!!!" After hearing this he quickly sat beside one of the guys.

You smirked and put your feet on the chair beside you. Your plan had worked like a charm, no Itachi, no problem. The class suddenly went quiet when the teacher walked in. He introduced himself as Mr. Harento, and looked over the class. Then he said, "Don't get too comfortable in those seats, I have a seating plan you know."

Everyone groaned, including you. He then took out a piece of paper and began pointing to seats and calling names. When he got to the spot you were sitting in he called your name and your face split into a huge grin. You got to keep your awesome corner spot at the end of the classroom.

"Itachi Uchiha, sit beside Mizuke." were the teachers heartless words. You banged your head on your desk. Great. Just great. Now you were going to get mobbed by Itachi's fangirls. Not that you were afraid or anything, you just weren't looking forward to running home like a jack rabbit on crack everyday.

Itachi sat beside you and you glared at him. He glared back and you mouthed 'Emooooo'. Hey, maybe, just maybe if you annoyed him enough he would move to a different spot.

Just as you sucked in a breath to scream into his ear the teacher began to talk. You exhaled loudly and Itachi gave you a confused look. Ha! He was confused already, oh boy, he was in for a lot of trouble.

"Welcome to the advanced class and I know this is your first day, but we have a lot of work to do so I am assigning training partners today so we can begin tomorrow." said the teacher, who you now hated for making you sit with Itachi.

"Your partners will be the person sitting beside you, and remember this will be your training partner for the rest of the year." said the teacher with what to you looked like a death sentence. The only thing missing from this scene was for the teacher to burst out in maniacal laughter.

Not only did you have to sit with the idiot, but now you were training partners. You turned to face him, only to find him........ (prepare to be amazed)....... glaring at you. Heh if only I could see the looks on your faces right now. You glared back but then sighed, if you were stuck with him for the year you might as well _tr_y to be nice.

"My name is Mizuke Kagamine, nice to meet you." you said and extended your hand for a hand-shake. "Itachi Uchiha" was all he said, and he didn't shake your hand. Huh, he was just as rude as you thought he would be.

The rest of the class went by uneventfully because all that happened was the teacher explaining simple class rules like; no killing, no loss of limb, and no food in class. The last one really seemed stupid after the first two.

After all that the lunch bell rang and you ran out of class to sit on your favourite tree. Everyone said that all the trees were the same, but no... this one had a really flat set of branches that could be used as a table and one big branch that you could sit on. If you thought about it, the tree was like a desk in the air.

Once you got there you made a relaxed sigh. Half of the day was over already and couldn't wait to get home, and pretend that you had never even seen Itachi today. At the back of your mind Gonyonomaru was chuckling at your situation. You sent him a mental glare, and he said,(thought in your head is what I mean by said, no one can hear your conversation with him),

"What? Serves you right after assuming he was a total jerk."

"But he is a jerk!!!! And don't act so smug because we have to train with him, _together_." was your simple reply.

After this you ate lunch in silence and a few minutes later the bell to continue classes rang. You sluggishly walked back to class and sat down. Itachi came in a bit later and sat beside you.

Seeing as the teacher was still now here you thought this was a perfect time for a nap. Resting your head on the desk you shut your eyes. Unfortunately for you, you didn't take a nap, instead you fell asleep.

When you woke up the entire class was staring at you, including the teacher. Looking around you saw that Itachi was not there and you said, "Oh my gosh! It was all a dream! I don't have to sit by that jerk Itachi!! Yeeeesssssssssss!!!!" But at this moment Itachi walked into the room and you groaned. So much for it all being a dream.

You then apologized to the teacher for falling asleep and he continued to explain what you were going to do during the year. Glaring at Itachi you whispered, "Where were you?"

"None of your business." was his curt reply. Sighing you finally turned your attention to the teacher.

Once again the class passed by quickly and the bell rang. You excitedly ran out of class and began walking home. Suddenly, you heard someone scream, "THERE SHE IS!!!! GET HEEEERRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Turning around as fast as you could you saw a mob of Itachi fan-girls running toward you. You immediately broke into a sprint, up the hill that led to your house. They were falling behind as you kept running up the hill and you were able to disappear into an alley way to watch them run past you.

After waiting a couple of minutes to make sure they were truly gone you calmly walked home. When you got home and shut the door you let out a relieved sigh. Home at last!

Looking around you cast every object in your house a glance. First you looked out the window, which had a wonderful view of the forest, since your house was in the middle of one. You had built this house all by yourself using your earth bending powers.

Looking back inside you saw stairs that led to the second floor, your kitchen, dinner table, and a couple of shelves that had your possetions on them. The color of your walls was a creamy light brown and most of your furniture was white. You walked up the stairs to see the door to your bathroom, your large bed, and your work table.

On the table you had all of the little figurines and jewellery you made on it. After all, you had to make a living somehow. You did this by making earth sculptures, and if you were able to find some ore, jewellery.

Getting ore was very simple for you because you could pull it out but finding it was an entirely different mater. Every weekend you would go out into the market place, rent a lot, and sell your creations. It gave you a pretty good salary and you could easily afford the tax for the land your house stood on.

Lying on your bed happily you took a small nap and went to go make yourself some food. Then you worked on your sculptures a bit more and went to sleep.....


	3. Chapter 2 Training

Hahahaha ok, so you probably don't care but if all goes well this story will have more then 27 chapters.... but this is only chapter 2 so we will have to wait and see.....

anyway, here is chapter 2:

Chapter2

Training!!!!!!

The next morning you awoke like you did the day before, but without the happiness. Groaning you got everything you needed for school and left early so you could go the long way.

You wanted to go the long way because you did not want the fan girls to find out where you lived. Sure your house was built on a strong foundation but the awesome power of psycho fan girls was so powerful who knew what would happen. Hell, even the Hokage might be scared.

As you were walking down the street your mind began to wonder about random stuff that seemed to magically pop up in your head. During your musings you accidentally walked into the Uchiha part of the village. Smart.

Gonyonomaru noticed this so he rudely interrupted your wonderful thoughts with a growl. Your attention snapped back to reality and just at that moment you saw Itachi leave his house and a little miny Itachi come and hug his legs. Wait. What?

Looking again you saw it was his cheerful little brother. Itachi pushed him off his leg and began walking to school. You on the other hand just stood there in shock. You, yes you, knew where the famous Itachi Uchiha lived. You felt like such a stalker.

No one knew where he lived because he was always so good at evading even the craziest of fan girls. At that moment a huge grin appeared on your face because you realized you could use this as blackmail.

However your happy moment was interrupted when someone whispered something that sounded like 'what are you doing here' in your ear. You, being a normal-ish person did what anyone else would do and jumped 3 feet to the side. Big surprise, it was Itachi and he was glaring at you. You glared back and said, "What?" He hn'd and walked away, toward the school.

After realizing there was only one way to school from this place you mentally cursed and followed Itachi. Great. Now he probably thought you were a stalker, but then again, who cares what Itachi thinks.

When you got to school you went straight to the classroom and saw that Itachi was already in his desk. Sighting slightly you walked up and sat beside him. You began thinking of something to say. 'I know where you live' came to mind but you decided to keep that information to yourself until absolutely necessary.

Eventually the bell rang and class was about to begin. silenced the class and explained that until lunch you would be training on the far west training field. He also explained that there must not be any killing, loss of limb, or any blood for now. For now? What did that mean? Was he saying that later in the year he would let you kill each other?!

He then explained that you and your partner would use hand to hand combat for today, with no weapons. _Joy_. Now all you had to worry about was bruises. Note the sarcasm.

He then led you outside and you took a deep breath. You knew you should not be scared but Itachi was said to be the most powerful student in the school and that made you a bit nervous.

You also knew the fight was not going to be fair because you could not use your earth bending powers in public but he could use his Sharingan. Mentally telling yourself not to look into his eyes you walked over to your designated training place. Itachi stood facing you about 10 feet in front of you and you waited for him to attack. After all, attacking first gave you a disadvantage.

You two stood like that for a couple of minutes until you he sighed and charged at you. Realizing you were going to need a better position to get a solid hit on him you jumped up and over him toward the fence. Getting up on top of the fence you were able to get a small advantage.

He came charging at you again and you jumped over him to try to kick his back. Of course he saw his coming and jumped behind you. Smirking you ran into the net and used it like a sideways trampoline to push yourself toward him.

Getting ready to punch him you noticed he had moved again so you halted and changed direction to attack him again. If you kept him dodging he wouldn't get a chance to attack you. Suddenly he stopped and tried to trip you. Obviously you dodged but he was already in position to punch you in the stomach. However, you saw this just in time and were able to bend backwards to miss the punch.

Your eyes widened as you saw his fist pass right above you. If you had not bent down backwards it would have hit you square in the stomach. Still in battle mode you tried to kick him in the stomach since he was leaning toward you. He moved to the side just in time and you jumped back a couple of feet to recompose yourself.

Breathing hard you came up with another plan. This time you planned to knock him out so that training would end quickly. Taking a deep breath you waited for him to attack again. He charged at you at full speed and began trying to hit you as fast as he could.

You kept on barely dodging but finally there was an opening in which you grabbed Itachi's head and smashed it into your own. You let go a split second after and clutched your forehead. Okay, maybe your plan wasn't so good after all.

You looked at see him doing the same thing. Crap. He wasn't unconscious and he looked pissed at you for giving him a funky purple bruise on his forehead. Gulping you got into a defensive stance and looked him in the eyes. Uh-oh. Big mistake.

You looked Itachi in the eyes after he activated his Sharingan. Swearing under your breath you looked up to see everything had become red and you were in Itachi's trap. You glared at him and sat down.

It didn't matter what you did now, everything was under Itachi's control. Except....... Gonyonomaru thrived in situations like these. You remember he had once boasted that he could escape from any trap. Concentrating you heard Gonyonomaru say that the only way to overcome and Sharingan was to over power it.

Realizing what he meant you got up and smirked triumphantly at Itachi. Then you said, "Do you like the bruise I gave you? I think it brings out your eyes perfectly." He narrowed his eyes and said, "You know where you are don't you? I can do anything here and not a single scar will appear on you in reality."

You chuckled and continued, "I know, but the same thing applies to you. Whatever I do in here can never be seen or proven in reality." He gave you a quizzical look but you just smirked and told Gonyonomaru you were ready. Taking a deep breath you concentrated on releasing as much energy as you could.

When your eyes flew open so did the lock on your power. Chakra surrounded you and you kept increasing the flow of it as fast as you could. Slowly, everything was turning back to its normal color and the trap was undone. Smiling you calmly composed yourself and dusted off your clothing.

You looked at Itachi and for a second you saw him staring at you in shock but his expression changed back to his usual glare. At this point in time the teacher run up to you and began screaming something that sounded like 'blood!!!! I said no blood!!!!!'.

You brought your hand up to your forehead and he was right, there was a tiny little trickle of blood. The teacher glared at both of you and sent you to the nurse's office.

At first you thought about arguing but going to the nurse meant you got to skip some training time. Following Itachi down the hall you finally relaxed and let out a content sigh. At the nurses office your injury was taken care off and you were sent back to class.

On your way back to class you suddenly felt guilty. Maybe giving Itachi a huge bruise was a bit too much for the first day but then you remembered how he nearly punched you in the stomach and glared at his back.

Upon arriving back at class the teacher told you and Itachi to sit out and watch how to train without hurting each other. So you spent the next hour and a half watching people try not to hurt each other. Fun.

Lunch came and went quickly and during the other half of the day all the teacher did was make everyone run laps, do push-ups, sit-ups and squats. Finally after all that the day ended and you began walking home.

This time you took the super long way because you had heard the girls organizing a search party for you because you had injured their precious Itachi. Well, actually it was more like them screaming at the top of their lungs how much they wanted to get you but, meh, close enough.

When you got home you let out a relieved sigh, ate a quick snack and fell asleep exhausted on your bed. Oh, how you didn't want tomorrow to come.


	4. Chapter 3 Meeting Sasuke

Ok.... I just wanted to inform everyone that I will NOT be following the original naruto plotline... meaning all of Itachi's clan LIVES and Sasuke does not become a emo little creeper that keeps trying to kill his brother. After reading so many Itachi stories with him dying at the end I am determined to make him live in this one! O:

Chapter 3

Meeting Sasuke

Waking up this morning you woke up very differently from the way you usually did. First of all, the second you woke up maniacal laughter came out of your mouth upon remembering Itachi's awesome forehead bruise. Second, you clutched your forehead in pain because you got a head rush and the bruise still hurt. Third, you were not happy, or grumpy, but feeling rather sadistic today. Probably not a good thing.

Today you chose to walk the medium way, which was located far away from Itachi's house. When you got to school Itachi and his bruise were already in the classroom and you gave him a wide grin.

Luckily you had bangs that could cover up your bruise but Itachi didn't. However, your grin disappeared when you saw that he was wearing his ninja headband on his forehead.

Needless to say, the whole reason Itachi wears his headband on his forehead is well to put it simply, you. Glaring at him you sat beside him and you saw him glare back before turning to face forward again.

A few minutes later the bell rang and class began. came into the class with a creepy, evil, smile on his face. From past experiences you knew that if a teacher made a smile like that they were either about to give a ton of homework or about to hand back a test with a really low mark. S

ince there was no test to hand out, you knew you were going to get homework. Whoopee.

Sure enough the first words that came out of the teachers mouth were, "Today you will have a lot of work to do from the textbooks I am going to hand out." The entire class groaned and you hung your head.

Then a bunch of guys came in with textbooks and began handing them out. Your eyes widened when you saw the size of the thing. It was like 5 huge textbooks combined. For a second you wondered if maybe your life would have been better if you were NOT in the advanced class.

However, the teacher soon explained that this textbook was a combination of history, Japanese, and jutsu. Still, it was just so _thick_ and heavy for that matter. The teacher then assigned the first 20 pages of each subject and told you it was due two days from today.

He also explained that every Monday, Wednesday and alternating Friday would be training day and Tuesday, Thursday and alternating Friday would be study day. After this you realized that the only time you could get your homework done was today because you would be far to tired tomorrow.

Getting your priorities straight you opened the textbook and began working on history first, since it was the most boring and the sooner you got it done the better.

The lunch bell rang and you were done all of your History but still had Jutsu and Japanese left. You ate your lunch hungrily and tried to clear your mind from the many history names and dates that floated in your head.

After lunch you sat down in your seat again and cast Itachi a small glance. After seeing Itachi sitting calmly in his seat with all of his work done, your little glance turned into a full-blown stare, and then glare. He looked at you and said, "What?" You composed yourself and said, "Are you done?" He just nodded and you muttered 'dumb bastard' under your breath.

Then you began working on your Japanese and halfway through you saw a symbol that just made no sense but it was in every sentence so it must have been very important. You were going to ask the teacher but he was no where in sight so you decided to skip that page.

However, when you looked on the next 10 pages you saw the stupid symbol, _everywhere_. Looking again you realized that the teacher had left the classroom! Upset, you thought of what you could do now. You couldn't ask the girls since they hated you for hurting Itachi, and you couldn't ask the guys, cuz well, they were guys. Nuff said.

However, there was one person you didn't really consider a guy and he was sitting beside you, with all of his work done. The reason you didn't consider him a guy was that he just wasn't interested in anyone, guy or girl, so you put him in the 'it' category.

Taking a deep breath you poked Itachi's arm slightly and when he looked and him you said simply, "What does this mean?" You didn't want to spend any extra time explaining that you were a total retard that didn't understand one stupid little symbol to Itachi, so why not just get to the point.

You got no reply from him but all he did was raise his eyebrow at you. Gasp. The nerve of him! Clearing your throat you started again by saying, "Can you please tell me what this symbol means?"

Oh, how loudly your pride was crying in your head. "You don't know what that means?" he said in a monotone voice. You glared and said, "No, I just wanted to talk to you for fun." He just stared at you and said, "Fish soup."

You looked at him and said, "Are you hungry or something?" He glared at you and said, "I answered your question." Your eyes widened and you gaped at him. Seriously???? The next 10 pages of your Japanese work was about _fish soup_!!!??? "Are you serious!?" was the genius question you asked.

He just nodded again and you began to wonder if he way lying to you. But he was Itachi Uchiha! He dared not lie. But then again if you said he was a liar how could you prove he said such a silly word as fish soup?

Sighing you mumbled a thanks and continued working. Just as you finished page 20 of your Japanese the bell rang and it was time to go home. However, you couldn't do that because you still had 20 pages of Jutsu to do.

Grabbing your insanely heavy textbook you began trudging to the Library. When you got there you found yourself a nice little corner and began to work. Lets see.... it took you two hours to do your History and two hours to do your Japanese... that means.... two hours to do your Jutsu homework.... uhh.

Groaning you began working as fast as you could, the sooner you finished this the sooner you could go home and sleep like there was no tomorrow. Half way done you saw a little spiky haired kid sit on the table beside you.

You immediately recognized him as the miny Itachi you saw before. He looked at you after he saw you staring at him and raised his eyebrow at you. At that moment you felt like screaming bloody murder because what if.... if.... Sasuke was just as big of a stupid jerk as Itachi.

So you kept staring at him until you finally asked, "Are you a stupid, big, dumb, idiot, jerk like your brother?" He looked a bit shocked but then said with a glare, "How dare you talk about my brother that way! He's the best and no one can beat him!" You chuckled at his defensiveness.

Poor little guy must really love his brother a lot to yell at a random stranger, but if Itachi was as cold and rude at home as he was at school you felt a bit sorry for him. Then you said, "Sorry little guy, but don't you think he's a bit too stuck up? Wait, im asking the wrong person aren't I?" Sasuke looked down a bit and then mumbled a little 'yeah' but then asked, "Are you Mizuke?"

You stared at him and said, "Yeah, how did you know?" He smiled and said, "I heard Itachi mumbling something about sitting next to you to dad." "Yey" was your sarcastic response.

Then one thing led to another and you guys were having a full-blown enthusiastic conversation about Itachi and how stupid he was. But, your happy little moment was interrupted when Itachi walked into the library, walked up to Sasuke, glared at you, and told Sasuke it was time to go home.

They left in the library and you finished your work, but now a bit happier. Finally, someone who shared your opinion of Itachi! When you were finished you went home and straight to bed. Right before you fell asleep you remembered the conversation you had with Sasuke. He had said that he really liked his brother but Itachi always ignored him and that really hurt.

Also, he said that Itachi always promised to train with him but then backed up right before. At the end Sasuke looked really sad but you had cheered him up by saying Itachi was a mentally retarded genius that was unable to show emotions. You two had one last laugh and then the rest you know.

Closing your eyes you fell into a content sleep but then woke up abruptly once you remembered that tomorrow was training day. Groaning loudly you went to sleep again but now you really didn't want tomorrow to come.


	5. Chapter 4 Training Again

Hahaha Chapter 4 already! Wow, that was fast :) Hope everyone likes it so far.... anyway, here is Chapter 4!

Chapter 4

Training..... Again...

Yawning you woke up and looked at your clock. It read 5:00 am but you were supposed to get up at 7:00!!!! Unfortunately for you sleep had left you and you did not feel like lying in bed for 2 hours.

Getting up you decided to make yourself a great breakfast because who knows?.... Stupid Itachi might try to kill you. You quickly made a ton of pancakes, got some syrup, and put a small cake in the oven to bake.

Sitting down happily you began munching on your pancakes, oh, how good they were. Then you heard the distinct 'bing' of the cake being done. Taking it out with a huge grin on your face you set it on your counter to cool.

When your eyes wandered to the clock you saw it was 5:30 and sighed realizing no matter how hard you tried to eat the cake slowly it would not take up an hour and half of your time. When the cake had cooled you ate it happily and when you were completely done, yes you ate the whole thing, you got ready for class and decided to leave early.

Casting your clock one last glance you saw it was 6:00. Seeing as you had about two and a half before the start of class, class began at 8:30, you decided to walk around the town aimlessly.

Your thoughts began to wander and you soon found yourself at the Uchiha part of the village, again. Cursing under your breath you got ready to sprint out of there but something black, glared at you. Hmm.... I wonder who that could be.....

"What," you snapped at Itachi who walked out of the shadows and stood in front of you. "That's what I should be asking you," he stated, while still glaring at you. "Pfft, as if you would lower yourself to snapping at people," you replied crossing your arms.

"Whatever," he said gruffly and began walking away from you. However, your mouth decided to act on its own at that moment and said, "Wait! What are you doing up so early?" He turned around to see you slap your face for talking and he said, "I always get up at 5:00 to train before class."

You stared at him in shock. What idiot got up at 5:00 everyday to train before training??? Apparently Itachi did.

Looking at your clock you saw it was 7:00 and you still had an hour and a half before school began. Sighing you said, "So, what are you doing now?" He then turned to face you fully and said, "Going to eat breakfast."

But then he began walking away from you and toward the marketplace. Shrugging your shoulders you began to follow him since there was only one way into this part of the village.

You caught a glimpse of Itachi walking toward a donut shop, but quickly dismissed the thought. He probably thought that anything sweet was the same thing as dirt.

However, curiosity got the better of you and you went to go check out what Itachi ate for breakfast.

Then you saw him, with a double chocolate fudge triple layered donut in his hands with two bite marks in it. Gasping at the sight of Itachi eating a supper fatty donut you just stared.

Your so smart aren't you. He saw you with your mouth wide open, staring at him in shock and glared at you. Looks like Itachi didn't like it when people watched him eat. You saw him glaring at you and gulped.

He walked over to you and said, "Why are you following me." You laughed nervously and then said, "I was not! I was um.... going to buy a donut..." He raised his eyebrow at you and said, "With no money?" You gasped and screamed, "How did you know I don't have any money!!!??"

He smirked, then smugly said, "I didn't, but you just proved to me you don't." You glared at him and walked away, trying to keep whatever dignity you had left.

When you were far away you looked at your watch and saw it was 7:30. Groaning, you realized you now had to find something to do for an hour. Walking toward the school you went to go sit on your favourite tree and watch people arrive at school slowly for the next hour.

It sounds more boring then it is. It was actually pretty entertaining watching what happened to everyone. You even got lucky when you saw Itachi get mobbed briefly by fan girls asking to take Itachi on a date. Then one of the fat girls said she would take him out for donuts but another one said Itachi would never eat a donut in his life.

You chuckled, oh how naive they were. Then the bell rang and you walked to class slowly. Sitting down in your desk you saw Itachi walk in and in a super girly voice you said, "Oh Itachi would you like a double chocolate fudge triple layered donut?" He glared at you but you burst out in a fit of giggles.

The image of Itachi eating a donut would forever be imprinted in your mind. Soon the teacher walked in and all went quiet.

explained at today you would train before lunch but this time small weapons were allowed. He also said no death or loss of limb but blood was allowed. Whoop-de-doo.

Then he said that after lunch you would be practicing your Jutsu. Calmly standing up you walked out of the classroom with everyone to the west training field.

You had no idea how good Itachi was with small weapons so you decided that you would rely on pressure points for today.

If you made him unable to move then there would be no problem. He stood in front of you and took out a kunai, you did the same, but this time you attacked first.

Charging at him you began trying to get him to go the area of the field that had a slight decline in it so that you would have a better position to attack from.

When you were almost there Itachi jumped to the side and behind you. Expecting this, you began to sprint to the side and in the corner of your eye you saw him follow. Suddenly you stopped and jumped up really high into the air. He looked up and at that moment you appeared behind him and pushed a pressure point on his back. He immediately slumped and grabbed his back.

Taking the advantage of him distracted from battle you tried to get another pressure point. However, when you were about to press the pressure point on his neck he straightened up and slashed your arm with his kunai.

The dumbass was faking! Somehow you had missed the pressure point, but no, that was impossible. Clutching your bleeding arm you jumped back a couple of feet to recompose yourself.

He ran toward you and began trying to slash you again. You kept on dodging and dodging but then there was a little opening in his attack. Although it was no where neat a pressure point it was an opening and you had to take it.

Pushing yourself forward you drew your kunai and tried to slash his side and it made a clean cut. However, you were now leaning toward Itachi's side and the rest of him was behind you. Not a very good thing. But at that moment everything went black.

Great, just great, he had knocked you out and with that you fell into the deep abyss of unconsciousness.

------------------------------ A/N: I was going to end it here but that would be too short so.. here is the rest of the chapter----------------------------------

When you opened your eyes you saw yourself in your bed. You tried to recall the days events and you remembered waking up early, seeing Itachi eating a donut, going to school, and beginning training. Your eyes widened as you remembered Itachi knocking you out and everything going black.

What you didn't remember was going home and getting in your bed. Looking around you saw Itachi walking up your stairs and oh, he looked like he had been through hell and back.

He had a very rectangular looking cut on his arm and something that looked like bite marks on his leg, his clothing was also pretty torn. Stretching slightly and asked him, "What the hell happened to you?" and after a pause and screamed, "How did you find my house!!!!!???"

He glared at you and began said, "After I knocked you out the teacher yelled at me for an hour, and ordered me to take you home. The principal told me where you lived and I took you home. When I got there I saw you didn't have a key and tried to get in through the window."

You raised your eyebrow and for now decided to ignore the fact that Itachi probably checked your pockets but wondered why he was so injured. "And?" you asked to try to get the information out of him. "Your house attacked me," he said gruffly.

You grinned at him, so your security system _did _work. Then you frowned slightly and asked Gonyonomaru in your head why he didn't open the door for Itachi and he replied simply, "He deserved it for hurting you." and then he added, "I stopped after a while though.... doesn't that count?"

Turning your attention back to Itachi you said, "My house bit you?" while gesturing you the bite marks. "Yes, when I tried to break the window it closed on my arm and when I tried to smash the door open the wall flew out of your house and bit me."

"Good! Then what?" you said eagerly, this was getting very interesting. "I jumped inside the house and it instantly repaired itself," he said. Smiling widely at Itachi you got up and thanked him for taking him home and then you were about to get him to leave your precious house but he said, "Why can your house move by itself?"

You chuckled and said, "With no family to protect it for me I had to design something that could decapitate any thief or criminal. And it stopped attacking you when you got inside because once you're in, there is no way out." He nodded his head and then said, "No family?"

This time you nodded and said grimly, "Ya, they are gone, but probably alive." He saw this was a touchy subject for you and said goodbye and left. You stood in your house for a couple of minutes. Yes, they were probably alive, but they thought you were dead and gone.


	6. Chapter 5 Electromagnetic Shield

Yes!!! Chapter 5! Hehe sorry I ended chapter 4 off kinda sad.... but I promise.. this chapter is filled with randomness that is anything BUT sad. Well, I guess its sad if you like fan girls..... anyway.... here is Chapter 5!

Chapter 5

Electromagnetic Shield (Hahaha science!!!!!)

Today was Thursday, meaning you had to work in your super huge heavy textbook. But that was a lot better then training with Itachi again....

When you got up you immediately left for school because if you got there and found the teacher maybe he would tell you what work you were doing today and you could get a head start. However, you knew you had to bribe him somehow so you went to the donut shop that Itachi had gone to the day before.

When you got there you saw Itachi buying a donut. Chuckling slightly you walked over there and paid for two donuts. Might as well get one for yourself. After the guy gave you your donuts you put one in your backpack and began munching on the other one.

You turned around and saw Itachi staring at you. You gave him a little wave and ran off to school. It was currently 7:30 and if you knew teachers, they must be in the teachers lounge. Lazy asses.

Knocking on the door politely you waited for someone to open the door. When a teacher opened it you asked to see Mr. Harento and he came out. You took out the donut and you saw his eyes bulge out when he saw it.

Smirking you asked him what the work was for today and he said, "Why would I tell you?" You simply replied, "There's a donut in it for you if you do" He sweat dropped, yelled out the pages, grabbed the donut, and slammed the door in your face.

Smirking you walked to class and began working. Today you had to do 25 pages of history and 5 of Japanese. Same amount as last time but on different proportions.

By 8:30 you had done 12 pages of history and then Itachi walked in. You flashed him a happy smile and continued working. He simply sat down beside you and looked to see what you were doing.

Then he turned to face front again as the teacher walked in. was happily holding a donut that looked so much like the one you had given him and grinning.

The class looked at him cautiously when he began to giggle slightly. For a second you regretted giving him the sweet little thing. He mumbled something like 'pass yesterdays homework to the front' and everyone did. Then he put the pages you needed to do on the board, and they were the same ones he had told you.

Itachi immediately began working and by then you were on page 14 of the history. When the lunch bell rang you had finished all of your history and only had the five pages of Japanese to do. Lunch came and went quickly and when class began it only took you 20 minutes to finish the Japanese.

Looking at the clock you still had and hour and forty minutes before the end of class. When you looked at Itachi you saw he was still working so you turned to face him fully and began to stare and him.

After about five minutes he glared at you and said, "What do you want?" You just smiled at him and cleared your throat. Then you said, "If you glare at me again I will tell everyone that you picked my pockets and got attacked by my house..."

He intensified his glare and you said, "Last chance emo-boy." You really didn't know why you were picking on poor Itachi, must have something to do with the fact that he knocked you out, or the fact that you did strange stuff when you were bored.

He looked away and you began to poke him in the arm and then.... he turned to face you..... and glared... You grinned like a psychopath, took a deep breath, and screamed, "ITACHI PICKED MY P-"

But you were interrupted by him putting his hand over your mouth. You pushed it away and made a fake gagging noise, who knows where those hands had been. By now everyone in the class was staring at you, except the teacher, who was still giggling at the poor donut.

Itachi then said, "Mizuke, I think you have a very strong fever, you need to go to the nurse." Then he picked you up and threw you roughly over him shoulder. Then he ran out of the classroom with you screaming like a banshee all the way.

When you were almost at the nurses office you tried to put on your best Itachi-hurt-me look but then Itachi gently put you on the ground. And by that I mean he pushed you off his shoulder on the cold, hard floor.

You glared at him and he glared back and said, "If your going to make a fool of yourself don't include me in it." You got up and said, "I was not making a fool of myself!!! I was merely stating a fact! There's a difference silly!" He hn'd and began walking back to class.

You skipped behind him happily and hummed a cheery little song. Turns out Itachi doesn't like happy songs because he turned around, jabbed you in the forehead with his fingers and told you to shut up. You jumped back a couple of feet and began screaming about creepy fingers touching your forehead.

Then Itachi left and went back to class to do his work. Shrugging you decided to walk outside for a bit to relax. The second you got outside you realized something, Itachi ate donuts and became emo-ish, you ate donuts and became hyper.

So what if the next day you forbade Itachi from eating donuts and maybe he would be happy!!!!! Gonyonomaru rolled his eyes and your stupidity, but who cares, it was worth a try.

Smiling you then went to the school library and got a book, after all there was still an hour and fifteen minutes till the end of the day. Then you walked back to class, sat down in your seat, smiled at Itachi, who glared at you, and began reading your book. It just so happens that the book you chose was titled 'How to stop people from doing things for dummies'.

At the end of class you left the classroom happily and began walking home slowly. However, you head a loud high pitched scream that could only belong to a crazy fan girl and turned around. There it was, in all of its awesome creepiness, a huge mob of fan girls screaming your name.

For a second you just gaped at the mob, after all where else would you see a huge mob screaming your name. But then you realized you were in BIG trouble and began sprinting up the hill to your house. When you were at the top you realized running to your house would not be a good idea, and turned into the town.

While you were running you saw a screaming wave on the horizon. Wait... what? As you got closer you saw it was another equally large mob and at the front of it was.... Itachi. Uh-oh.

He saw you and you turned a corner, only to have him and both mobs turn as well. He soon caught up to you and you began yelling at him, "What are you doing!!?? We need to separate or they will eat us alive!"

"No" was all he said and began running toward your house. Screaming in shock you ran after him. Your poor house couldn't stand two mobs attacking it. When he was at the door you pushed him in and shut the door behind you. The only way you, Itachi or the house could get out of this unhurt was your back-up defensive system.

It was an electromagnetic shield that surrounded the house but it was currently under repair so it might not work. Grabbing it out of a box you put it on your table hurriedly but then your house shook. The mob was here and the house was trying to defend itself but there were just too many of them. You typed in the access code on the device and yelled at Itachi to hold it still.

He did and the house shook violently again and you put your hand on the device. It was round and the size of a basketball. On one side it had numbers to type in the access code and on the other side had a space to put your hand on to activate it. In order for it to work you needed to power it with your chakra. Once again the house shook, but this time there was a small crack on one of the walls.

The idiots were using jutsu to attack it now. Closing your eyes and trying to concentrate with all of the sounds around you was really hard but Gonyonomaru helped you. When you were ready you began releasing as much chakra as you could into the ball. It began crackling and forming the shield slowly, but you were running out of energy to start it up.

At this time Itachi pushed you out of the way and out his hand on the ball. He then began releasing his own energy into the ball and the shield grew larger and larger until it finally surrounded the entire house. But he didn't stop there and kept releasing more energy until the shield covered your entire property. Then everything went deathly quiet because the mob had been pushed off by the shield.

Breathing hard you tried to get up but you gave too much energy to the shield so you could barely move. You had never been this tired in your life. Itachi was panting slightly but he could walk. You surveyed the damage and saw there was one huge crack that stretched from the ground and up to the second floor.

After a pause it began to repair itself and the objects in your house that had fallen on the floor were picked up and put where they had been before. Again you tried to stand up but couldn't.

So Itachi walked over to you, picked you up and carried you to your bed. You murmured a thanks and asked him, "Why did you run to my house?" He didn't reply but instead fell on the floor beside your bed. You gasped and crawled over to him. He was breathing but giving all that energy to the ball must have exhausted him completely.

You got up and for the next 20 minutes struggled to get him downstairs and on your couch. Of course you had though of just pushing him down the stairs and leaving him at the bottom but he had helped you so you couldn't. Then you crawled up the stairs and on your bed.

The second you closed your eyes you were out cold. Deep sleep overtook you and you began the slow process of getting your energy back.


	7. Chapter 6 No donuts for you!

Wow! I had so much fun typing chapter 5! Hehe but I couldn't fit in everything I wanted to.... Itachi and Mizuke were supposed to hide in the house for a while and have dinner but no..... the story has a mind of its own :/ so since they didn't have dinner.... that shall have breakfast!!!!!

Chapter 6

No donuts for you!

Today, you woke up and tried to stretch but decided against it when all of your muscled simultaneously began to hurt. But then you heard something moving down stairs.

At first you thought it was one last fan girl but then you remembered Itachi was at your house. And then you remembered that you had wanted to stop Itachi from eating a donut today. Maybe, just maybe, if he didn't have that little donut he would be a happy person. I know, it sound silly, but when it comes to Itachi what isn't? Then you heard a door close, meaning Itachi had left.

Ignoring all of your aching muscles you jumped out of your bed, got your clothes and things for school and jumped out of your window. At first you couldn't see him but you saw a black figure moving through the forest and followed it. Once you knew it was Itachi you ran into town and through the alleyways in hopes of getting to the donut stand before Itachi.

Then you saw him, paying for the donut. Screaming dramatically you lunged toward Itachi and the donut. He was about to put in his mouth and then........ _drop_. The poor, delicious donut lay on the ground at Itachi's feet and you grinned triumphantly at him.

Then he turned to glare at you and reached his hand for his pocket to get more money. You grabbed his hand to stop him from getting the money but he then used his other hand to smack you on the head. "Oww, that hurt dumbass!" you snapped at Itachi.

He just glared at you and began walking away. You ran after him and began staring at him, waiting to see if he would suddenly turn into a cheerful, happy little boy.

He kept walking but near the school he began scowling. Oh, no! What if you were wrong and instead of making Itachi having no donuts you should have force fed him 10 of them.

Panicking slightly you imagined how heartless he would be during training. He would try and kill you for sure. Just as you got to the school the bell rang and you walked in with Itachi. Looking around you were the only girl in class today. Hmm.... I wonder why....

Oh! I remember, the whole shield thing and attacking house beat the crap out of all of them so they were at home treating their injuries. The teacher looked over the class and paired up everyone who didn't have a partner.

Mr. Harento then explained that today you would be training with swords. You let out a relieved sigh because your strength was sword fighting so maybe, just maybe, you could defend yourself from Itachi's wrath.

Walking out on the training field with your chosen sword you faced Itachi and looked down. Now you definitely could not afford to look Itachi in the eyes. You didn't have enough chakra to overpower the Sharingan today.

Making a mental note to destroy every single fan girl in the city you waited for Itachi to charge. When the teacher said you could start he wasted no time and ran toward you and you began blocking his attacks easily.

But there was something wrong, he wasn't attacking at full strength so he must have something planned. You then went on the offensive and began hitting him as fast as you could. He blocked almost every attack but missed one and it cut his cheek slightly.

Then you saw an opening but this time you did not take it because that would leave you at a disadvantage. Your plan was to keep getting him little by little until he was unable to fight. Of course that was probably not going to happen so your back up plan was to let him get a shallow wound on you and at that moment attack him.

Then he began turning really fast and whipping his sword around at the same time. Now was your chance, you lunged forward, his sword hit you on the left arm, and you slashed Itachi on the chest.

Both of you jumped back a couple of feet and surveyed the damage. You could not move your left arm very well, but Itachi was bleeding from the chest a lot. The teacher rushed over to you, looked at both of you, sighed and sent you to the nurse.

Walking in silence you got there quickly, bandaged up your wounds and walked back to the training field. Half way there Itachi stopped and looked back at you. You said, "What?" He walked closer to you and you narrowed your eyes, ready for anything. Then faster then you could see the appeared behind you and whispered into your ear, "You owe me a donut today after school."

Then he disappeared and you walked over to the training field. Itachi was not there and the teacher made you sit out because of your injury. After lunch Itachi still was not there and you felt lonely. He was the only person you really talked to in the class. Well, that is if you consider glaring talking.

After school you remembered what Itachi had said and walked over to the donut stand. On the way there you saw him leaning against the wall and you looked at him. "Where did you go after you oh-so-creepily whispered into my ear?" you said.

He shrugged, but it looked like a chest puff because of his injury. Walking over to the donut stand and taking out your money you asked him what type he would like and he pointed to the chocolatiest one there. You got two of them and gave one to Itachi. "Now really Itachi, are you really that poor that you cant buy a donut? I thought you Uchiha's were loaded." you said to try to fill in the silence.

"We are, but you owed me a donut." he replied. You shook your head and then said, "Does this mean we're even?" He nodded and you smiled at him. Having the idiot mad at you just didn't seem right.

Suddenly, you remembered it was the weekend! Tomorrow you had to go out to the market to sell your figurines and jewellery. Your attention snapped back to Itachi when he said, "What were those little statues I saw on your table when I was at your house?" You sweat dropped and said, "Uhh..... my hobby?"

He then murmured, "My dad has a similar one." Your eyes widened when you instantly remembered an Uchiha ordering one of his family once. He had asked you to make one of him, his wife and two sons. He even gave you a picture to help you.

How could you not recognize it was Itachi's family!? You slapped your forehead out of stupidity and Itachi said, "You made that right?" You nodded solemnly. Itachi then said, "It's very nice." You smiled at him slightly and continued eating your donut.

Then Itachi said goodbye to you and you both went your separate ways. When you got home you checked the shield and it could stay up for another two weeks without refilling its energy supply. Walking up the stairs you went to go take a shower and check on your wound.

You looked at your arm and saw that half of it had already healed. It was great being an elemental, every wound healed ten times as fast as everyone else. Looking at your table with figurines on it you decided to finish a couple more. You sold about thirty of them every weekend and that was more then enough to keep you in a home. Luckily, they were easy to make.

All you had to do was put the lump of solid rock in front of yourself, and visualize what you wanted to make. Your hands moved on their own accord then and made what you imagined to make. However, there had been one time when you had woken up to find yourself not in your bed but on the chair by your table.

When you had looked on your hands they were bleeding and there was a blood red figurine on the table. You had not remembered wanting to make it and went to go wash it off. You had been so surprised to see it when it was clean. It was a pure crystal white with the exception of a green sash on the waist and blood red eyes. It held a crystal sword and had a silver dragon standing beside it.

The figurine was so beautiful you kept it and never wanted to sell it. Even though you later found out it would have been worth ten times as much as your plot of land. Although you did not know who or what it was you pretended it was your mother and Gonyonomaru watching over you.

It made you feel less alone and made you smiled no matter how sad you were. You always suspected Gonyonomaru was somehow behind it but he always swore he had no idea. Smiling at the figuring one last time you went to your bed and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7 Weekend!

Wow, Chapter 7 already, this is going way to fast for me lol. I feel like a just started writing the story but im already on chapter 7. But I have one little note about Chapter 6, you remember your mother but not very well. The only thing you remember about her is she had red eyes and was a great warrior. Anyway... here is Chapter 7!

Chapter 7

Weekend!

Stretching lazily you got up nice and early in order to get to the market and set up your tent before the major crowds came. When you got to the market with your large box of figurines you paid for your little lot and began setting up your tent.

Looking at your watch you saw it was 7:00 and people would slowly be getting up now. Sitting in your foldable chair you took out a book to read because you would be here all day and you really needed to catch up on your reading.

Your first customer came at about 8:00 and he bought a figurine of a ninja headband and a bunny. After that there were customer after customer every fifteen minutes and you were selling more then you usually did. A bit after lunch you had to temporarily close your stand to go home and get more figurines. You were starting to run out of them.

When you got back with your huge box you saw Itachi standing by your stand. You smiled at him and began unpacking your figurines. "So Itachi, what brings you here to my humble figurine shop?" you asked happily.

Well of course, all those sales would make anyone happy. He replied, "Just wanted to see the rest of them." You nodded and unpacked the last of them. There, now you had full stock again.

Itachi looked over all of them and picked up one of a girl and boy sword fighting. The characters looked a lot like you and Itachi. Your eyes widened and you snatched the figurine from him. You didn't remember them looking so much like the both of you! You chuckled nervously and put the figurine down and tried racking your brain to try and remember something.

Mean while Itachi took out some money, and picked up the figurine again. Then he cleared his throat and that got your attention. You look at him and the money and then furrowed your brow. "I want to buy this one." Itachi said in a confident tone.

You raised your eyebrow at him but then nodded your head and took the money. "Thank you for buying." you said. He nodded his head and then said, "After you get off you should go get dinner because the sound of your stomach rumbling is getting annoying."

You sweat dropped, while you were getting more figurines you forgot to each lunch! "Ya, I should..." you replied quietly. Then Itachi left and your day continued with you selling the rest of your figurines.

Counting the total amount sold was 56 and you did not have anymore to sell. Also, you did not have to go out to sell more tomorrow or Saturday next week because it was made up for by today. Smiling to yourself you decided to follow Itachi's advice and go out to eat.

While you were looking for a good place to eat Itachi practically appeared out of thin air and whispered into your ear, "Ko's Sushi is a good one."

You jumped to the side and stared at him. He just walked past you and into Ko's Sushi. You stared at his back but when he turned to look at you and waved you over to him you went after him.

Inside, he chose a seat in the corner and ordered two bowls of noodles for the both of you. While you were waiting for your food to get here you looked at Itachi and said, "Im paying." He shook his head and said, "No, I am."

You glared and said, "No, I already said I am!" He glared back and said whatever and when the food got there he put his money on the tray faster then you could protest. By the time you realized what happened the waiter had gone.

Glaring at Itachi you began to eat your noodles and he did the same. After a few minutes of silence you said, "So.... why did you buy that figurine from me?" He looked at you for a second and then replied, "It was nice."

Scowling slightly at the shortness of the answer you decided to change the subject by saying, "I have a preposition for you." He looked up from his noodles again and stared at you to see what you had to say.

"Actually, before that, do you hate me?" you said. He replied with a simple, "No." You smiled a bit and continued, "I know we've only known each other for a week but I believe it would be beneficial for the both of us to create an alliance. By that I mean assurance that we would always help each other and warn each other if harm was coming."

He nodded his head and said, "Wouldn't it be easier to say you want to be friends?" You thought about it for a moment but then exclaimed, "Ya! What do you saw Itachi Uchiha, would you like to be friends?"

He smirked and said, "Yes Mizuke Kagamine, I would like that." You smiled and continued eating. After both of you were done you left the restaurant and walked around the town for a bit. "Wow its late..." you murmured when you saw the time. Itachi nodded and then said, "Tomorrow come by my house, Sasuke wants to see you."

You grinned at him and said you would be there for sure. After arranging to meet at his house at 10:00 you went your separate ways. When you got home you immediately went to bed to sleep, something told you that in order to put up with Itachi and Sasuke you would need a lot of energy.

Right before you fell asleep you realized that Itachi had not asked you to come to his house, but ordered you and made a mental note to get him for it.

The next day

The next day you awoke happily and got ready to see Itachi and Sasuke. It was currently 9:00 but you wanted to stop by the candy shop before going to see them. When you were at the shop you bought a lot of chocolate, some lollipops, and of course some donuts.

By the time you were done it was 9:45 and you had to hurry a bit to get to Itachi's house. When you got there it was exactly 10:00 and Itachi was waiting for you with Sasuke.

You smiled at both of them and Sasuke ran over to give you a small hug. Chuckling at his happiness you looked at Itachi, who just stared at you. Sasuke then started talking super fast about all the weird stuff Itachi had done since you last saw him and dragged you into the house to show you both of their rooms.

Itachi followed you in and Sasuke excitedly pointed at every single object in his room before running into Itachi's room and doing the same. When you looked around Itachi's room you saw it was nothing like Sasuke's.

All Itachi's room had was a bed, desk, couple of books and the figurine he had bought from you while Sasuke's room had everything from food to dirty clothing to anything he might have picked up outside. You had expected Itachi's room to be a mess because you had never expected Itachi to lower himself to cleaning his room.

Brushing the thought out of your head you turned your attention back to Sasuke, who was now pointing to all of Itachi's clothing. Then Sasuke grabbed your hand and pulled you outside. Itachi followed and pretended not to listen and Sasuke began yelling about going to the park. You chuckled and let yourself be pulled down the road by Sasuke to the park.

When you got there Sasuke said he was going to show you all the cool jutsu he knew but then.....

"TEEEEMMEEE" screamed a strange little boy with spiky yellow hair and a blue and orange outfit. Guess who.

Sasuke turned to see who it was and suddenly let go of your hand and tried to look cool. However, it was a pure failure because he just looked like he was pouting. You laughed at him and the screaming kid ran over to Sasuke and said, "What are you doing here? Come to get your ass kicked by me again?"

Sasuke snorted and said, "As if, I've come to kick your ass again." And so this went on for another ten minutes until the loud kid, who you now knew was named Naruto screamed, "I challenge you to a duel!!!!!!"

Sasuke agreed and they began fighting. Well, that if it you call bitch slapping and poking the crap out of each other fighting. You just stared and when it was getting just too weird to watch you turned to go find Itachi, who had went to go sit in the shade.

Sitting down beside him you began to giggle uncontrollably, Sasuke had just gotten slapped on the ass by Naruto, by mistake of course. Naruto had been aiming for the face but Sasuke turned and ya....

You looked at Itachi and saw he had a small smirk on his lips. Then you remembered your awesome bag of candy and donuts! Grabbing the bag excitedly you dumped all of your goodies on the grass and gave Itachi a donut. He took it and after looking around to make sure no one was watching took a bite out of it.

You took a chocolate bar and began munching at it happily. Itachi then suddenly threw the donut into the bushes behind him and you were about to yell at him for littering when you saw Clara coming your way.

Clara was the girl that sat in front of you in class and she was a major fan girl of Itachi's. I chose not to mention her until now because, well, I don't care much for fan girls but for some reason they are a pretty big part of this story.

She smiled gracefully at Itachi and gave you a glare. She sat down on the other side of Itachi and you grinned. Itachi hated fan girls and you just loved the look on a fan girl's face when she was rejected.

Clara was definitely in for hell, she was the reason Itachi could not finish his precious donut. Taking another chocolate bar from the candy pile and got ready to witness the awesomeness of Itachi rejecting people.

She just stared at him for a minute before saying, "Hey Itachi, nice to see you how are you?" Your smirk widened and Itachi did not reply. She kept her smile up and continued, "How would you like to leave this crappy little park and come with me.... I could show you around the town."

Now it just looked like your face was about to crack into two pieces because your grin was so big. However, instead of looking at Clara, Itachi looked at you and said, "Clara has a point, want to come to my house to have some dinner?" You nodded happily, picked up your candy off the ground and yelled at Sasuke to come here.

Itachi got up and began walking with you to his house and Clara followed. When you entered the Uchiha part of the village Itachi stopped and turned around to face Clara, who had been following closely behind thinking Itachi had just invited her to his house. He then said, "Oh, by the way you were never invited." Her face fell you and you hugged Itachi happily, the look was there, all over her face.

Grinning like an idiot you hugged Sasuke to near suffocation and ran happily into Itachi's house. Sasuke followed behind you a bit afraid of another one of those hugs. Itachi calmly walked in and you said, "So... what do you want to have for dinner? I have donuts, chocolate, suckers, gummies, and some trail mix."

Itachi looked at you and said, "We should have a healthy breakfast, I'll make some rice and we have leftover sushi." You smiled and sat down with Sasuke beside you. Then Sasuke turned to you and said, "Thanks." You gave him a confused look and said, "Uhh.... for what?"

"For being my brothers friend, he would have never went to the park with me alone but he came without arguing with you." was Sasukes happy response. Nodding your head you said, "Hehe your welcome I guess."

Then Itachi came in with the rice and sushi and you ate your meal in silence. After eating you snuck into Itachi's room when he went to the washroom and put a couple of donuts in his desk and a couple of chocolate bars in Sasuke's room.

When you realized it was getting pretty late you said your goodbyes and went home happily. Checking your shield could hold up for another couple of weeks you went to sleep happily. You were truly glad you had befriended Itachi and his little brother.


	9. Chapter 8 Group Project

YEEESSSSSSSSSS Chapter 8!!!!! Haha every new chapter is a surprise for me but this one is very special because finally, there is a time skip! The story continues the way it did before, meaning nothing has really changed but it is now 3 months ahead of chapter 7. So... its about the middle of December..... anyway... enjoy!

Chapter 8

3 Months later.....

Group Project!

It had been three months since you and Itachi had become friends. Three wonderful, donut filled months. You and Itachi had done everything together, you walked to school, ate together, walked home together, and on weekends always hung out.

On Sundays you also went to different places with Sasuke but somehow it always ended with you and Itachi watching Sasuke and Naruto 'fight'. You swore one day they would poke each others eyes out.

Sure poking was not a jutsu but it could be quite dangerous if used by professionals. Smiling at Itachi as you walked to school that Monday you said, "I cant wait for Christmas Vacation! I get to turn everything in my house white, green and red! And I get to decorate my Christmas tree! Oh and gift shopping!!"

He gave you one of his tiny smiles and said, "Sounds like fun." You grinned and walked into the school with Itachi close behind. Today was supposed to be training day and you were excited to use a couple of Sasuke's techniques.

Eventually you would find Itachi's ticklish spot... if he had one. Sitting down in your desk Itachi sat down beside you and shortly after everyone else came too. When class began the teacher came in with a weird look on his face.

It was a mixture of evil with worry with creepiness. Strange combination don't you think? "Class, today we will begin something new. Since we are getting close to Christmas Vacation I must assign a project. You will be put into groups of four and you must research all you can about whatever clan I assign to you." said calmly.

You crossed your fingers and hoped that you would not be paired with any fan girls. The teacher then began calling out the names of people in each group and what clan they would be researching. "Itachi, Mizuki, Clara, Kimi you will research the ancient and mysterious elemental clan." said the teacher.

At that moment all of your blood froze, not only did you have to work with Clara but you had to research your own clan, which was considered the worst clan because they were 'cowards'. You didn't mind working with Kimi because she was not a fan girl, surprisingly.

Casting Itachi a sad smile you saw him frown slightly before glaring at Clara. Sighing you listened to Clara ramble on about how cowardly the elementals were and how Itachi could kick their buts. They had no idea, that you were an elemental and how Itachi would probably be turned into dust if he fought an elemental.

Well more precisely he would either be crushed, burned, drowned or blown apart. When class ended you and Itachi began walking home and you finally let out your frustration by saying, "I'm gonna rip her neck off and poke her eyes out and slap her until she cant say another word again!!!!"

Itachi raised his eyebrow at you and said, "That would be nice." You chuckled and continued walking in silence. When you reached Itachi's house you said your goodbyes and went home. You then immediately went to bed and slept soundly, dreaming of many ways to kill Clara.

The next day

Yawning you got up and got ready for school. Today was going to be a long and painful day. Not only did you have to work with Clara, which was horrible, but you got to listen in on all the rumours about your clan. There were many like 'they were so afraid they ran away' and 'they started the war' and my personal favourite 'they were so weak they couldn't lift a finger against the ninja'.

It all made your blood boil and when you were younger you just wanted to crush all of Konoha and destroy every ninja to show them exactly how strong your clan had been. But every time you remembered your clan had left to preserve peace and destroying everything would be going against their wishes.

Sighing you left your home and walked toward Itachi's house. When you got there he was already waiting for you and you walked to school together silently. Then for no reason Itachi turned down a narrow alley way right before the school.

At first you just stared at him but then realized he probably wanted you to follow him and ran after him quietly. When you caught up to him you were half way out of town and nearing the forest. "Hey, where are you going?" you yelled after Itachi.

He didn't reply but instead began running faster and faster. Gritting your teeth slightly you ran after him. Finally he stopped in the middle of the forest by a lake.

It was so beautiful, the lake was crystal clear and it was surrounded by huge trees that looked like willows but had white branches and leaves. Itachi walked closer to you and out of his backpack took out a picnic blanket and some food.

Setting the area up quickly he said, "I didn't feel like listening to Clara babble all day long so I decided to have a picnic." You smiled at him and sat beside him on the blanket and you two looked over the lake. Finally after enjoying the beauty of the nature around you Itachi said, "What do you know about the Elemental Clan Mizuki?"

You froze for a bit but then responded in a casual tone, "A bit, why?" "I can trust you with this information...... the Elemental Clan was actually stronger then all the ninja's combined, and they were not cowards because they pitied us and left to keep peace." You looked at Itachi wide-eyed and said, "How do you know this?" "Uchiha Madara was able to infiltrate their town and he was able to see the meeting they had before they decided to leave. It was also rumoured he managed to kidnap a young elemental girl." Itachi responded casually.

You thought of what to say but then just settled for nodding. You were the young elemental girl but you couldn't tell Itachi not because you didn't trust him, because you did, but because it was too dangerous. Gonyonomaru had told you what happened to all that knew about elementals personally, they were all brutally murdered, but not after getting as much information out of them as possible.

"So what do you think of the elementals?" you whispered. "I think they were very noble and merciful to leave without a fight." was Itachi's answer. Nodding again you then said, "But we can't put this on the project can we... we will be called traitors and liars."

"Yeah.... too bad..." he said somewhat unhappily. Then you spent the half the day at the lake with your picnic skipping school. Yes, the great Itachi skipped school. In mid afternoon you went to the library to do the project.

Clara was obviously not going to do anything and if you two did it all yourselves you wouldn't have to talk to Clara. In the evening you were done the good copy and you could hand the project in tomorrow. Happily leaving the library you began walking home but then.....

"Hey Itachi! Are you ok? You weren't at school today and I was soooo worried!" You twitched and clenched your fists. Clara ran over to you two and tried to hug Itachi but he moved away smoothly. "What do you want?" Itachi said with a glare.

"To work on the project with you of course." she responded with a girly giggle at the end. "We're already done, go home." Itachi replied and began walking toward his house. You followed closely behind and watched Clara glare at you. When you were at Itachi's house you said hello to Sasuke quickly and went home happily.

Little did you know that while you and Itachi had been at the lake Clara had been spreading rumours that you and Itachi were girlfriend and boyfriend. Every fan girl knew and they hated you with an intense passion. Oh, poor poor you.

The next day

You and Itachi had gone to school early that day to hand in the project and get any missing work. There were only a couple pages of the textbook you had missed that you and Itachi finished before class began.

When everyone began walking in you saw every fan girl glare at you intensely before sitting down. The only one that didn't glare was Clara, who smiled at you sweetly. You glared and instantly knew something was up.

You could feel it in the air and the tension was unbearable. When the teacher came in the assigned more work to do the tension seemed to lighten slightly but not disappear.

At the end of the day and before you and Itachi were supposed to walk home a bunch of fan girls approached you and said, "We know your secret and you are not going to get away with what you did! Itachi is ours and you don't deserve to be his girlfriend!"

You stared back cautiously and said, "Girlfriend what? Where did you get such a stupid idea? I don't like Itachi that way." "Clara told us and she showed us pictures of you and Itachi eating together in restaurants and shopping!" they yelled back.

Clara. She was behind this. You knew it but there was nothing you could do about it now so you went to go find Itachi to ask him what to do. When you finally found him and walked up to him he glared at you and said, "Leave me alone, I don't want to be friends anymore."

You backed up a step as if he had just punched you. "What?... Why... Itachi what's wrong?!" you said frantically but Itachi just intensified the glare and walked away briskly.

You felt all eyes on you and left immediately. Why was Itachi so mad at you? What had made him react this way? You had to set things straight because Itachi wouldn't just stop being friend with you for nothing.

Walking home slowly you went to bed early and tried to fall asleep as fast as you could. However, all you could do was think about why Itachi didn't want to be friends with you all of a sudden. Finally, you fell asleep and wanted nothing more then to talk to Itachi.


	10. Chapter 9 War of the fangirls

D: Sorry I ended chapter 8 all sad.... but it must be done! Don't worry, all will be explained about Itachi's bipolar behaviour in Chapter 9!..... So read on! P.S. There might be some violence in this chapter. Well actually, a lot of violence.... you have been warned!

Chapter 9

War of the Fan girls!

Waking up this morning you got everything you needed for school as fast as you could and ran out the door to Itachi's house. When you got there you knocked on the door and Sasuke opened it.

You asked to see Itachi but Sasuke said, "He's been really quiet lately... more then usual and he was really angry when he came home yesterday from school but he told me to tell you to leave him alone. What happened at school Mizuki?" You sighed and said, "I don't know, that's why I dropped by here so early." Sasuke nodded sadly and said goodbye to you.

You had to find Itachi now and set things straight because you knew something was up. Then you spent the next hour running around town and searching for Itachi's chakra but you found nothing. Trudging to school slowly you saw he was not there and sighed unhappily.

The day passed by uneventfully and as you were walking home thinking about where Itachi might be you heard a yell, "THERE SHE IS!!!!!!."

Great. As if you didn't have enough problems you thought as you turned around to see a mob coming after you. Sighing you began sprinting through the town but you saw another mob coming at you in front of you so you had to turn into an alley. This alley was supposed to lead to the outskirts of town, where you could easily run into the forest and disappear.

However, it was blocked. Your escape was blocked! Instead of seeing farming fields you saw a wall of concrete. You were going to try to blow through it using jutsu but you didn't have enough time because the mob of fan girls was already there and they stared at you hungrily like a lion looking at its prey.

Getting into a defensive stance you stiffened when you saw them all pull out swords, kunai, and other sharp objects. Hoping the training you had gotten from Itachi was enough to defend yourself you prepared yourself for the worst.

Before they charged you saw Clara walk to the front of the mob and say confidently, "So Mizuke.... now Itachi isn't here to protect you and you're definitely not getting out of this alley alive."

Faster then lightning you flew toward her and punched her in the nose as hard as you could and then said, "That's right Itachi isn't here, so I can stop pretending to care about what you have to say." She clutched her nose and all the fan girls began attacking you.

At first they were easy to block and you kept pushing the pressure points on their necks to knock them unconscious. But there was just an ending amount of them and you were running out of room and energy to block yourself. Bit by bit they began getting small scratches on you but those soon turned into deep gashes because you simply couldn't block them all.

Your vision was beginning to swim because of the loss of blood but then Clara came out of no where and plunged a short dagger into your stomach. Kicking her away you clutched your stomach in vain to stop the blood from gushing out. Falling on your knees you thought frantically about what to do next.

"Stop hiding! Use earth bending or we will die!" screamed Gonyonomaru in your head. He was right, there was nothing else you could do. Staggering up you smirked at all the fan girls and they glared at you preparing to finish you off.

Then you extended your hand in front of you and made a motion that looked like you were trying to get them to come at you but then a meter deep layer of earth under their feet rose in the air above their heads and they all looked at you in shock. Then you did the opposite of the first motion and all the earth fell in their heads. They were trapped under the rubble but you were not done yet and you felt your smirk widen as you began your next attack.

Now that they were covered with earth you could move the earth on the them and thus move them. Holding your hands out in front of you like a puppet master you lifted them out of the rubble and they screamed as they hung above the ground. Raising them as high as you could above the ground you then clenched both your fists and they came crashing down so hard they each had their own crater in the ground.

Turning to Clara, who was watching all of this you gave her a look of pure evil and she began begging you not to hurt her. You were going to crush her into a million pieces but then you remembered who you were. You were Mizuke Kagamine and you were not a murderer.

Glaring at her you were about to run out of the alley and home but a figure blocked your way at the end. It was Itachi and he just stared at you and was about to say something before you cut him off by saying, "Do. Not. Say. A. Word. Or I swear I will bury you alive." He walked toward you and against your wishes said, "Your the elemental Madara kidnapped aren't you."

Smirking at him you said, "And what if I am? Will you report me to the hokage or will you try to kill me while im injured." Then you spat on the floor beside him. You were in no mood to talk and the blood loss was really starting to make your vision blurry.

He walked closer to you still, took your hand and said, "We need to get out of here and heal your injury." You glared at him and said, "You really think I can trust you, _ninja_." You said the last part as if it was a curse. "No but will you need to get out of here." he said urgently and you reluctantly followed him.

He led you home to your house and went to the kitchen to get some wet cloths. "Don't bother, it will heal in a couple of minutes anyway." you said in a monotone voice. Itachi came back into the main room and looked at your gashes, who were now looking like little paper cuts. The only injury that was not healing well was the one from Clara. Gritting your teeth you stood up and began walking over to the stairs but Itachi stopped you and said, "Wait, I have to explain a few things."

"Oh, swell, if only you had said that oh I don't know _before _the fan girls because now I really do not care about anything you have to say." you replied crossly. He stood silently in front of you for a moment but finally said, "I'm sorry.... I thought that if we stopped being friends they wouldn't do this. But I was wrong. Can you ever forgive me?" Itachi whispered with his head bent down.

You looked at him and felt so sad. He was your friend and not only that but your best friend. Without him there was nothing interesting to do. "Its ok, the sooner we forget about this the better." you muttered. Then Itachi helped you up the stairs to clean up the stab wound and then to bed.

Just as you were about to close your eyes you said, "Oh and Itachi..." "Yeah?" he replied. "You owe me like a bajilion cakes after this." you said smugly. He chuckled at you and you smiled back. "Don't worry I wont tell anyone about your secret." he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, that reminds me! Since you know.... I might as well tell you everything." you said. Itachi nodded and you began your story.........

"I was 10 years old when it all happened. The ninja's had proclaimed war on our clan and we wanted nothing to do with it. We pitied the ninja so we chose to leave this nation to keep peace. However, on the night we were supposed to leave Madara appeared out of no where and kidnapped me. Sure I was an elemental but what good would that do against him? I was still too young to properly use my earth bending powers. My clan left without me and I was left alone in Madara's clutches. But there was another thing that happened..... when my clan left Gonyonomaru ended up crossing over to this world. He had not expected this and he did not have a body to reside in. Then he found me and decided to live in my soul. Again, I was too young to do anything. When he realized that we were both trapped with Madara we decided to work together to escape and we did. After that I travelled around the forests and mastered earth bending as perfectly as I could without a proper teacher. Gonyonomaru taught me all he could. Then I found out I could use ninja techniques and decided to learn those too. After that I enrolled in school and caught up to everyone else in my age group. Finally, I decided to live in Konoha and so I built this house and bought this plot of land. Well, that's basically it....." Itachi stared at you for a few moments before smiling and saying, "Your secret is safe with me...." Smiling back you have him a small hug and fell asleep instantly when your head hit the pillow.


	11. Chapter 10 Closer

Yes!!!!! Itachi now knows Mizuki's secret hahahahah :)... anyway...... I hope everyone likes it so far.. oh and if anyone reading this likes bleach I have an espada spin the bottle/seven minutes in heaven quiz up :D... I also have a Aizen baby daddy XD

now back on topic... here is chapter 10!

Chapter 10

Closer

It had been one week since you had told Itachi your secret and your history and everything had been going great! Every time you passed by a fan girl they looked down and Clara dropped out of the advanced class so you never saw her anymore.

They also had not told anyone about your attack on them in fear of you doing it again and they had no proof. You and Itachi had been getting along even better then before the fight. Maybe part of the reason was that Itachi kept buying you cake and candy, which you ate gladly. You were so happy to have a good metabolism, you could never get fat no matter how much sweet sugary stuff you ate.

Running out of school with Itachi close behind you felt like screaming, "Christmas Vacation" as loud as you possibly could but instead you stopped dead in your run and stared at the scene in front of you.

Everything and I mean _everything _was covered in snow! How had this happened? When you were walking to school everything was green and bright but now.... the snow had come down so fast! It was so beautiful.

Itachi walked over to you slowly and shook you out of your snow induced trance. You looked at Itachi happily and began frantically dragging him through the snow to your house. When you got there you gasped when you saw how beautiful your house looked.

Smiling widely you dragged Itachi into your house and the second he got inside you reached into your underground storage room. Earth bending the boxes out you began piling them up by Itachi. He just stared at the mysterious boxes and then you pulled out a Christmas tree and threw it at him. Casting him a huge smile and said, "Its the first snow of the year!! That means its time to decorate!!"

He raised his eyebrow at you but then said, "Let me guess, you want me to help you." Nodding excitedly you began opening your boxes with Christmas lights, tree decorations and other type things.

This was your favourite time of the year because of all the snow, presents, happiness in the air, and it was your birthday 3 days before Christmas. Meaning your birthday was on December 22. Throwing silver sparkles around everywhere you told Itachi where to put the tree and seconds after you had begun putting Christmas lights on it.

When you saw your calendar you got a pen and circled December 21 and wrote 'first snow'. Smiling you went back to decorate the tree with Itachi. After that you began to decorate the rest of your house, inside and out. When you were done it was 10:00p.m and already very very dark outside.

"Opps, maybe we stayed up too late decorating... your parents must be worried where you are." you said when you looked out your window. Itachi nodded, said goodbye to you quickly and you thanked him for helping you decorate.

The last time you had decorated your house for Christmas with someone else was when you were 10 years old with your mother. Looking at your calendar you saw that tomorrow was your birthday and smiled. You were turning 17 and you were finally going to be as old as Itachi, who had turned 17 on June 9th.

Smiling to yourself at the success of your decoration of the house you went to bed and hoped that your birthday would be greater then you could imagine. After all, everything is fun with Itachi.

The next day

Your birthday

You were sleeping happily and having a nice dream about poking Itachi in the face multiple times when.............

"Wake up" said a gruff voice. Jumping out of your bed, getting ready to yell at the person who had woken you up from your wonderful dream you saw Itachi..... holding a cake with candles on it. "Happy Birthday Mizuke." Itachi said in a lighter tone.

Gasping you got out of bed to go give Itachi a big hug. After you were done you said, "How did you know?" He smirked and said, "How couldn't I? I am an Uchiha, we know everything." You smiled and blew out the candles.

You then made a wish silently and then smiled at Itachi again. "Thank you so much! I cant believe you got me such a big cake! Wait.... how did you get in my house?" you ended suspiciously. Itachi chuckled and then said, "The door practically flew open the second I stepped on the stairs."

Taking that as a reasonably reasonable answer you began walking down stairs but then Itachi stopped you half way and tied a blindfold around your eyes. "Hold still and don't peek." Itachi whispered into your ear making you blush slightly.

He guided you down the stairs slowly and into the kitchen. You were so excited to see what Itachi had planned for you. He then slowly untied the blindfold and you saw what was in front of you.

You could practically feel your eyes popping out of their sockets when you saw a giant pile of candy and chocolate on the kitchen table and one big present with a little present. Gasping you turned around to give Itachi another hug and he returned the hug slightly.

Turning back around you picked up the big present and ripped it open. Inside was the most lovely thing you could imagine. It was a long black coat that almost reached the floor. "Wouldn't want you to get cold in the winter." Itachi whispered into your ear and you blushed harder.

Then you reached for the second box and inside was a beautiful crystal red amulet with a matching white one. "One is for you and the other one is for me, this way we can always be together even if we are apart." Itachi said. Smiling at the thoughtfulness of both gifts you gave Itachi another hug and put on the white amulet and Itachi put on his red one.

"So.... what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" you said happily eyeing the cake and candy. "Well, I thought maybe we could eat some cake and candy and then go outside." "Okay!" you said excitedly and got a couple of plates to put the cake on. After you were done feasting on your wonderful cake and pile of candy you put on your new coat and got ready to go outside with Itachi.

Once again the second you got out of the house Itachi blindfolded you and began to guide you through the town. After what seemed like an eternity of walking around blindfolded Itachi stopped you and began untying your blindfold.

When your eyes had adjusted to the blight light you saw you were back at the secret lake you and Itachi had been at a couple of weeks ago. Only now the lake was frozen over and every tree was covered in white crystals. It was so beautiful you felt like standing and watching everything for eternity but Itachi pulled you closer to the frozen lake and stepped on the ice.

You followed after him and stepped on the thick ice. Itachi then led you to the middle and you saw the full extent of the beauty of everything around you. It was like standing in the middle of a snowy heaven on ice. It was so beautiful you felt like standing there forever, but Itachi took your hand and began walking upstream on the river.

After walking for about an hour in the snowy white wonderland you came upon a sudden turn in the frozen river path. One path turned out to the left to keep following the river and the other led inside a cave. Itachi began walking toward the cave entrance and you followed gladly.

All elementals except air ones loved caves. You being an earth elemental enjoyed caves the most out of the other elementals. Excitedly looking around you followed Itachi deeper and deeper into the cave. But then it hit you, how could you still see?

Looking closer you saw that the walls were covered with a strange silvery substance that set out a white light. It was like walking through shining crystal. Finally, after about thirty more minutes of walking Itachi stopped suddenly and you walked into him accidentally. "Sorry," you mumbled but then you saw Itachi was taking the blindfold out again.

"Uh-oh." you said quickly and got ready to make a mad dash away from the blindfold. However, the second you moved a step back you felt someone grab you from both sides. But how was this possible? Itachi was still in front of you! Looking again you saw the Itachi that had been standing in front of you turned into crows and you were blindfolded again. "Awwww" you pouted slightly at not noticing it wasn't the real Itachi. Chuckling behind you Itachi led you straight down the cave for about a minute but then he let go of you and for a second you thought he was going to leave you alone in the cave to get lost.

Suddenly you felt warm lips on yours and the world just disappeared. For all you knew the world just ended and everything turned into heaven. You slowly began kissing back and felt the blindfold be removed. After an eternity you broke away for air and looked at Itachi in wonder. He smiled at you and you smiled back. "Happy Birthday Mizuke." he whispered into your hair. "Thank you." you whispered back and you two stayed hugging in that cave until you realized you were lost.


	12. Chapter 11 Doom

Here is Chapter 11!

Chapter 11

...Doom...

Jumping out of bed this morning you did a little crazy dance in your bedroom when you remembered everything that had happened the day before.

You and Itachi had kissed in the crystal caves.... but then got horribly lost.... So you wandered around all night long until you find your way out, which was a good thing except it was a different entrance and you were somehow a days walk away from Konoha.

This made you walk all day and night until you were finally home, when you collapsed on your bed and Itachi slept on your couch. Luckily, it was Christmas vacation so missing school would not be a problem.

Going downstairs slowly you got out the other half of your awesome birthday cake and pile of candy. Eyeing the couch you saw Itachi was still asleep and went to go wake him up, after all he had woken you up on your birthday so you were just returning the favour.

You walked over to him and were about to whisper, "I am your father." into his ear but Itachi opened his eyes and looked at you. Smiling at him you walked back to the kitchen and said, "Wow, I think that was the best birthday I have ever had." Itachi walked over to you and hugged you from behind.

Then he whispered into your ear, "It just means you owe me a great birthday." "Ha, don't worry about that, for your birthday I'm going to drown you with cake. How much better can it get?" you answered with an evil chuckle at the end.

Itachi gave you a small kiss on the cheek and sat down beside you to eat your cake. After breakfast you decided to go to Itachi's house to tell his parents their son was all right. When you got there the entire street was unusually quiet.

Sure it was quiet before, but now it was deadly silent. It was like as if you made a sound something would come and attack you. Gulping you walked over to Itachi's door with Itachi close behind and knocked. The knock echoed around the street and you narrowed your eyes.

Something horrible was going to happed for sure. The door opened with a creek and their stood Itachi's father, who quickly invited the both of you inside. The second you got inside your gut screamed 'get out now!' but Itachi was with you, what was the worst that could happen?

"Sit down and make yourselves comfortable." commanded Itachi's father. Sitting down slowly Itachi did the same and then said, "Why are you here? Your supposed to be on a mission."

"I was and I finished early, but that doesn't matter now. I have some very important news for the both of you." he replied steadily. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife and there was an unusual aura that you couldn't put your finger on. "Mizuke, you are now forbidden from seeing Itachi." he said and you felt like screaming into his ear but instead you said, "Oh? And why is that?"

"Itachi is now engaged." he replied smoothly and you felt your world stop. "To who," you said with gritted teeth and inside your head Gonyonomaru let out a low threatening growl.

"Mikasta Sara." said a female voice and you saw her step out from the other room with a smirk on her face. She had long red hair and blue eyes, and she wore a long red kimono with two red fans. Instinct screamed to rip her throat out but reason pleaded to wait and get information first.

Growling slightly you said, "So what if he is engaged, we can still be friends." "No, you cant, darling Sara is afraid of any competition." Itachi's father replied. Looking at 'darling' Sara you saw she was definitely not the type to be afraid of a little competition.

"Stop. I am not marrying that slut." Itachi finally said. You looked at him and said, "You know her?" He nodded and said that she was a close friend of the Uchiha clan. "You don't have a choice, this was decided before your birth and no matter what you do you will have to marry her. Or... you will be forever banished from the Uchiha clan and you will never be welcome in Konoha again."

Gritting his teeth Itachi got up and left the room. Shortly after you left also and you followed Itachi as he walked through the town. Finally, he stopped in a dark alley and ran his hands through his hair.

You walked over to his cautiously and said, "Its ok, as you can see there is nothing we can do.... im just glad we got to spent this much time together." "No, its not ok. This is my life and I am supposed to choose, not my father." he replied angrily.

Walking closer to him you gave him a hug and said, "Don't worry about it, im sure we will find a solution." "Yeah, I hope so..." he whispered. After a long pause of silence you said, "I know! I haven't moved in like forever! I can go live in another country and there will be no problem!"

"No, you are not going anywhere." he said gruffly. "Aww... I was looking forward to visiting the mist village..." you pouted. "Meet me at the main Konoha gates today at midnight." Itachi said but then disappeared. Looking around you couldn't find him, shrugged and walked home.

It was currently 10 in the morning and a long time away from midnight. Getting your cloak you went to go sell your figurines. It didn't matter if Itachi said you weren't going anywhere because if you left there would be no problem. If you sold a ton of figurines today you would have some more money for your journey.

In mid afternoon you went to the library to look at a couple of maps. The best country to escape to and never be found at would be the Earth Country because of its sheer size and its population was so large by the border you could slip by and travel into the forest and mountains alone and undisturbed.

Smiling widely you could just imagine how many minerals and ores there would be in the mountains. The beauty of this country was highly prized and you couldn't wait to see it for yourself. Looking at your clock it was ten p.m. So you walked home to get a few of your belongings like the cloak, amulet, crystal figurine, the candy, a few pictures of you and Itachi, and some money.

Putting everything into a small backpack you looked around your house one last time sadly. After saying goodbye to Itachi you had hoped to leave for the earth country and if you were lucky you could get there in a week. Seeing as it was now eleven pm you walked to Konoha's main gates slowly.

When you got there Itachi was already waiting and you walked over to him sadly. He signalled for you to be quiet and follow him and began running into the forest extremely quickly. After about an hour or so of running you said, "Hey! Where are you going?" At first he was quiet but the slowed down to say, "Earth Country, we cant stay here, Sara is crazy."

"No, you have to stay here... its what your destined to do, no matter how crazy she is." you said forcefully. You were leaving alone and that was final. "She's going to kill the entire clan." Itachi said finally.


	13. Chapter 12 What I am

Ok, so I left it at a cliffy, and sorry that it was so short...... anyway.... this chapter will be about what happed to Sara before she was engaged to Itachi and what happened after Itachi left you standing alone in the alley. Here is Chapter 12! Sorry its so short...

Chapter 12

What I am

Normal POV:

"No! Please, don't do this! She's only a baby! Take me instead!" screamed the mother of a small child.

"You have no choice. The demon has requested a baby." replied the gruff voice of the unnamed village's chief. A couple of guards came up to the woman and took the baby from her as she screamed and cried.

Her husband came to comfort her but she kept wailing and screaming to get her baby back. The baby was then given to the chief, who then began walking down a dark path that led to a cave.

Inside the cave resided a powerful demon that went by the name of Senakorado. Every month the demon requested a sacrifice from the village beside it in return for letting everyone else live.

However, its time was running out and its body was too old and weak. The reason an immortal demon was weak? The Uchiha's.

One time they had come and burned the demon with Amearatsu so much it was unable to heal itself. So, this month the demon requested a baby to sacrifice. The chief walked over to the cave and put the baby down by the entrance, bowed and then left silently.

Senakorado eyed the baby girl carefully. They called her Sara and she was the daughter of a family that was close to the Uchiha's. Showing the baby its wide row of sharp teeth and demon prepared for the beginning of its plan.

It would have revenge on the Uchiha clan if it was the last thing it did. Concentrating it severed its soul from its body and jumped on the baby's body.

Devouring the baby's soul the demon then began its plan and cried. The chief turned around quickly to see why the baby was still alive and saw the dead body of the demon.

Thanking the heavens for his good luck he took the baby back to the village and informed the village the great demon Senakorado was dead! The village had a great feast then and the baby was returned to its mother.

In the next week a group of Uchiha's came by the village and upon learning the story of how the baby survived they decided the reward for such a great deed was to be engaged to an Uchiha. Strange I know, but this was a great honor and the baby's parents did not refuse.

Sara was then engaged to Uchiha Itachi, who was about 6 months old at the time. The demon rejoiced because this was much easier then it expected it to be. Over the next sixteen years Sara grew up as a normal human girl and no one knew that she was actually an Uchiha hating demon.

Also, during this time Itachi overheard his father talking to the father of Sara about the engagement. Him, being the genius he is knew something was wrong with Sara and followed her one day as she walked into the forest. What he saw then was truly horrifying.

The body of Sara twisted and mutated into the form of Senakorado. Then it spouted wings and flew up into the air and in the direction of the mountains. Itachi then never looked at Sara the same and tried to have as little as he could with her. He also learned that she was Senakorado, and that he hated the Uchiha clan.

When he became friends with Mizuke he was very happy to be around her but he knew that they would be ripped apart by fate eventually. So, he made a plan to escape to the earth country when his engagement was revealed.

He could not do anything to stop the engagement because there was no way he could prove that Sara was a demon and if he tried to back out of it, he would be considered the shame of the village. He would also be kicked out of Konoha, and the fire country.

After Mizuke had said she would leave to stop the problem Itachi was very upset at the fact that she wanted to leave without him so he invited her to come to the Konoha main gates. He knew that if he told her they were leaving she would find a way to make him stay so he decided not to tell her until they were very far away.


	14. Chapter 13 Escape

Oh.... so sorry Chapter 12 was so horribly short.... I could find anything else to fill it up with.... but I will try to make it up in this chapter..... So here is Chapter 13~!

Chapter 13

Escape

You stared at Itachi wide eyed as he finished explaining why you had to get out of Konoha. "Wait... what about Sasuke?" you said suddenly realizing he was still stuck in Konoha.

"I've arranged for him to be 'kidnapped' suddenly so the demon won't suspect it." Itachi replied. Nodding you tried to get your head wrapped around the thought that Sara was actually a demon. It was horrifying to say the least.

Looking at your watch you saw it was 1am and you needed to get as far as you could from home as you could. Itachi had also said that they could not just leave easily because since he was an Uchiha his father would probably sent ninja's to retrieve him by force.

Sprinting through the forest silently you headed directly northwest. It would take you about four days to get to the border of the earth country if you kept this pace. Once you were inside Earth Country you would be safe from the ninjas of Konoha but you still had to get there.

Soon enough it was dawning and you were approaching a small village. You could not risk going inside to buy food because if anyone saw you there would be a lead on your location. Taking the long way around you by-passed the village and stopped briefly by a stream to eat some candy that you had in your backpack.

Keeping silent the entire time you began to travel down the country side again. By now Itachi's father probably knew that the both of you were gone and was getting ready to send out a search party. Little did you know that he did not send one... but ten... and they had left only a couple of hours after the both of you. They were much, much closer then you thought.

About half way through your day you stopped to drink so water and you noticed the forest was just too quiet. Similar to when you and Itachi were about to find out about Itachi's fiancé. Signalling Itachi something was wrong the both of you got in a defensive stance back to back and you said, "Show yourselves."

There was some rustling and out of no where twenty armed ninja appeared. Your eyes widened and your hand inched toward your sword, which was hidden on your back. "Surrender Uchiha Itachi and Kagamine Mizuke, there is no escape." they said and you instantly knew what they were talking about.

There was no way you were going back to the village now. "Oh yeah? Let's see about that?" you said and extended your hand in front of you. The idiots were all wearing smoke bombs on them, and as you know the powder in the smoke bombs is like earth, which you can move. Casting Itachi a look you put your hand in a fist in front of you and instantly every since smoke bomb exploded.

You and Itachi immediately began sprinting down the road and as you were leaving you earth bended earth to make a round shield around the twenty ninja. This way it would make it harder for them to get out and it would make the smoke bombs more effective since there would be no wind to settle down the smoke.

Smiling at Itachi you kept running as fast as you could. You now needed to disappear quickly so you and Itachi stopped suddenly and you took out a scroll. You had hoped you could use this later but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Spreading the scroll out you and Itachi grabbed one end and began the chant to teleport you about half a days running away. If only you could use more then one at the same time, but the limit was one per week or the scroll would suck out all of your chakra. Safe huh?

Giving Itachi another small smile you said the last word of the chant and everything went black. You were surrounded by black, black, and more black. It was like you had been swallowed whole and you could feel nothing. Suddenly everything went white and you had to close your eyes for a bit before hesitantly opening them.

Looking around you saw that you were right in between Konoha and the border of the fire country. The scroll had teleported you a good distance away and you packed it up quickly so you could resume your long run. If you were lucky you could make it to the border by tomorrow evening.

However, you still had to cross through a small country before you could get to the Earth Country. It was soon night time again and in the back of your mind you could feel that your pursuers were getting closer and closer. Both of you were now too tired and it was hard to put one limb in front of the other but you could not stop now.

You were in too deep now, and there was nothing you could do to get out of it. Soon you had beads of sweat running down your forehead and your vision was getting blurry. On top of that the ninjas were really close now and they knew you were tired. Gritting your teeth you kept running. Itachi looked at you for a second and you gave him a grim smile.

You just could not wait for morning, but then you realized that it was the new moon. Meaning there was no moon out and it was so dark that if you used your earth bending the ninjas would have no idea what it is. Smiling widely you stopped and whispered Itachi your plan.

You only had to wait a couple of minutes for the twenty ninjas to get here, but this time they had no smoke bombs and ten of them were farther out in case you tried to escape. "So you've finally decided to surrender?" said the red haired one that seemed to be the leader. "Ha, you wish." you replied and smirked.

"Then we will have to take you by force." he said and took out his weapon, which was a short dagger. Concentrating you waited for Itachi to do his part of the plan. Itachi stepped forward and glared at the leader steadily before charging. At first the leader was blocking the blows easily but then he began messing up on his footwork and fell into the dirt. One down. Nineteen to go.

He got back up and charged at Itachi again but he was already armed with the fireball jutsu. He blew the fireball at the leader and then disappeared, only to reappear behind five other ninjas and blow the fire on them. Six down. Fourteen to go.

Then he jumped high into the air above the forest and blew a humongous fireball in the air that turned into ash and it fell on all of the ninjas. Perfect. Twenty down. Zero to go.

The ninjas looked at each other slightly confused why Itachi had just covered them all with ash but then you chuckled. They turned to look at you and they saw you had your hands extended in front of you with your palms facing down. Smiling at them you said, "My turn." and clenched your fists.

The ninjas immediately stiffened and all stood perfectly straight. Success, since they were all covered with ash you could move them. Smiling wider you began to move a couple of them to face each other. They screamed when they saw their bodies moving without their will. You then got all of the ninjas to drop all of their weapons and you got the leader to stand in the middle.

"Okay... this arm goes here..... and this leg..." _snap _"Opps" you said but then continued with, "Almost.... and then this goes around here... and now the knot.... and Tada!! Itachi look, look!!!!" Itachi looked at what now was a giant mass of arms, heads, and legs of the ninjas in a human knot.

Laughing you took out some rope and tied it around the ball, just in case. The ninjas let out muffled screams but you just smiled and looked at Itachi for approval on your creation. He nodded and you skipped over to him happily. After casting the human knot one last glance you and Itachi began running through the forest. By morning you were at the edge of the Fire Country and were going to enter the small unnamed country between Fire and Earth Country.

Somehow, your timing was so perfect it wasn't even funny. The day you were at that country they had a mask festival, but you and Itachi didn't know that because when you walked into the capital you though you were surrounded by creepy mask people. One of those people approached you and said, "Welcome to the great mask festival, you better go get some masks or you will feel strange here."

You and Itachi decided to take the man's advice and walked over to a mask shop that was near by. At first you were taken a back by all the masks and had no idea what one to take. However, a stranger wearing a snake mask walked over to you with a beautiful green and white mask. It was all white but it had green swirls to one side and a thick black stripe that went through the eye on the other side.

"I think this one would suit you." he said. Looking at the beautiful mask it was hard to disagree and you were going to thank the man for helping you find a nice mask when Itachi walked over to you and said to the man, "Take your tricks elsewhere."

It looked like he narrowed his eyes but it was hard to tell under the snake mask. Looking over at Itachi you saw he had already chosen a mask that was black with red stripes over the eyes. "My, you are very observant aren't you?" said the man who I shall for now call snake-man.

Itachi just glared at him and held out a mask to you. This one was all white with a golden design around the eyes. You put it on gladly and then took a closer look at the mask snake-man had offered you. Your eyes widened when you saw it had a small tracking device on it and it had a chakra sucking mechanism on it around the forehead.

Mentally swearing for not noticing it sooner you made a low growl at snake-man, who in turn took a step back and said, "I see you are new here, let me show you around." "No thanks," you bit out but then he replied, "Okay, call me if you need help, im always close."

You and Itachi watched him leave carefully before paying for the masks and stepping out on the busy streets. However, as soon as you did that everything began to swirl and change colors. Gripping on to Itachi's arm you heard him mutter a swear word. Looking forward you saw there was no way you could take a step anywhere because every time you blinked the scene changed completely.

Inside your head Gonyonomaru growled and you realized you were stuck in an illusion. Suddenly, you remembered what you had learned from a book on illusions. It had said that on certain occasions, like the mask festival, there was a powerful illusion in place to make the festival look better and everyone had to wear a special charm in order for the illusion not to consume them.

Since you and Itachi did not have said charm the only thing you could do now was either wait until the festival was over, or call snake-man. Gritting your teeth you took a deep breath and you were about to yell 'snake-man' but he suddenly appeared in front of you with two charms. Narrowing your eyes you looked at the charms carefully to make sure it wasn't another trick.

Sure enough it was the special charm you needed and snake-man gave you the charms silently. Putting it on carefully you saw that everything now looked normal and you could blink without everything changing. Finally, letting go of Itachi's arm you got a good look at snake-man. He was slightly taller then Itachi, who was taller then you. "Call me Orochimaru." said snake-man, now named Orochimaru.

"Call me Aiko and this is my friend Zuko." you lied. "Nice to meet you Aiko, Zuko, now would you like me to show to you a hotel? It is getting late." "What are you talking about? We got here in morning!" you asked and looked at the sky, which was now very very dark.

Orochimaru chuckled and motioned for you to follow him through the crowd. After about ten minutes of pushing through the crowd you ended up at a dark path with many doors in it. He kept walking down the alley until you reached a large black door that you assumed was his house. After he opened the door and invited you in you got a good look around the room. The main room had a couple of chairs, a table, and a couch in it and there were a couple of closed doors at the side.

Orochimaru sat down and then said, "So, this is my humble abode, welcome Mizuke Kagamine and Uchiha Itachi, and don't bother to try to hide your identity I know exactly who you are." You and Itachi glared at Orochimaru and you said, "Oh? What do you know?" He chuckled and said, "I know that the both of you ran away from Konoha on the night of Itachi's engagement, and you are trying to get to the Earth Country."

"So what do you want?" Itachi asked Orochimaru. "Nothing really, but Itachi's body might be nice." was the simple reply. Both of you instantly drew your weapons and got in a defensive stance.

Orochimaru just chuckled and took off his mask. Under the mask you saw he had greenish white skin and snake like yellow eyes. Then he opened his mouth and out came his super long tongue and a sword. You felt like shuddering and going to go puke all over Orochimaru but resisted the urge.

He then ran at you but instead of attacking you he threw some powder on you and you found yourself unable to move. Then he turned away from you and began charging at Itachi. Gritting your teeth you tried to get the powder to wear off but simply couldn't. Meanwhile, Itachi was attacking Orochimaru with his Sharingan activated and Orochimaru could not keep up. Bit by bit he was pushed back and he was bleeding. Itachi was about to finish him off but suddenly Orochimaru's face began to swell and it blew up.

Leaving you and Itachi covered in snake guts. Of course Orochimaru was still alive but he was far away by now. The powder then stopped working and you could move again. "Ewww...." you said to Itachi, who was looking at his clothing in disgust. Slowly walking out of the room you made your way to the market place to buy yourselves some new clothing.

You were lucky enough to find a place right away and you bought Itachi a black cloak, black shirt, and pants and for yourself you got a white cloak, white shirt, and white pants. Smiling at how you two were perfect opposites in clothing you began walking to the edge of town. Finally, you were able to continue running to the Earth Country.

When Itachi nodded you began sprinting through the forest for the rest of the night. By morning you could see you were only a few hours run away from the border and began running even faster. Freedom was so close you could practically taste it. At the border you were stopped by guards who asked who you were and why you were going into Earth Country.

You and Itachi gave your real names, and showed them your identification. They nodded and let you in through the massive gates. When you were inside you stared at everything in front of you. Because of the giant wall you could not see it before, but now you saw the giant snowy mountains on the horizon, and the towering buildings of the city. Everything looked so clean and organized, nothing like Konoha. You felt Itachi take your hand and you two walked further into town to look for a place to stay for the day.


	15. Chapter 14 New Life

:D Yey! They made it to Earth Country lol. Oh ya and Orochimaru was not really supposed to be part of the story but you know... its Orochimaru he can sneak into the plot without you knowing it. Anyway, here is Chapter 14!

Chapter 14

New Life

Staring in complete and utter awe of everything around you, Itachi and you looked like two kids at the candy store. Everything was just so new and perfect. For example, the buildings were so tall that they needed something called an 'elevator' to get people from the bottom to the top.

It was nothing like Konoha, but that's not a bad thing. Finally, snapping out your trance you and Itachi realized that if you two just kept standing there you would have less time to figure out what to do next. Your original plan was to get to Earth Country, but not what to do what after that.

Walking over to the hotel you got yourselves a room and this is where you now sat, arguing over who would sleep where. "No!!! I call bathtub!!!" you yelled at Itachi, who said that he claimed the bathtub. "I though you normal girls liked sleeping in beds?" Itachi countered. "Ya, well in case you haven't noticed, im not that normal, and you will sleep on the bed and that's final!" you replied crossly.

"We could both sleep on the bed." Itachi said, finally something rational, but you replied with, "What... no... for all I know you snore or violently twitch in your sleep." Itachi chuckled then and said, "Really? An Uchiha not being perfect?" You chuckled too and then said, "We could go to another hotel, which has two rooms available."

He shook his head and then began walking to the door. "Wait, where are you going?" you asked Itachi, who simply replied, "Food." Running after him you and Itachi made your way to the market, where you bought candy, chocolate, donuts, clothes, sushi, rice, and two awesome matching hats.

After that you returned to the hotel room briefly to put your stuff in and then walked to the library, to get more information. Soon enough you and Itachi were buried behind a huge pile of books about laws, events, maps, and traditions in the Earth Country. Your job was studying the topography and lay of the land, and cost of land while Itachi's job was to find out about traditions, laws, and events.

After about five hours you had found that the cheapest land was by the mountain, where you could not farm. However, that was not a problem considering you and Itachi were not interested in farming. The only problem with this land was that it was hard to get to since it was over, around, and behind a _huge _mountain.

Itachi had found out that the laws were very similar to Konoha's laws but they were more strict when it came to selling goods. Walking back to the hotel you and Itachi began to discuss what travel route you were going to take in order to get to the land. You could either take the super long easy one, or the short super hard one. There was no 'in the middle' option. You decided to go for the short one because you reasoned that the sooner you got to the land, the sooner you could choose a good lot, and the sooner you could begin building your house.

Now the hard part, getting Itachi to sleep in the bed so you could happily sleep in the bathtub. You had never slept in the same bed as a boy before and even though you knew Itachi was not a creep it still felt weird. Once you and Itachi had finished brushing your teeth and showering Itachi stood by the bathroom door quietly. Narrowing your eyes at him you went to go see what was up.

Gasping you saw that the door was now barred with at least twenty seals, powerful ones too. Turning around to glare and Itachi you saw that he was already getting into bed. Sighing when you saw it was too much trouble to undo the seals you walked over to the bed and sat down. Itachi was already lying in bed and he gave you a smirk when you stuck your tongue out at him. Lying in bed quietly next to him you tried to fall asleep as fast as you could. Luckily for you, your wish came true and you were out like a light.

The next morning can be described as one word: chaos.

You had woken up happily upon remembering that you were safe in Earth Country and stretched, as a result successfully smacking Itachi on the face. Itachi then woke up and glared at you but then looked down suddenly. You did too and that's when you saw that Itachi was a little too close. His hands were around your waist and your back was against his stomach. As a result you freaked and began struggling to get out of the bed.

But Itachi instead, held on tighter, and then _knock, knock, knock_. "Itachi-Nissan!!!!!" said a little voice. Immediately Itachi's grip turned killer and you could not breathe.

Looks like Itachi was so excited to hear his little brother he forgot you were still there. Letting out one last little scream for help you finally got Itachi to notice he was gripping you like a drug addict grips his drugs. Once you had gotten up and caught your breath you opened the door to see Sasuke standing there with a huge smile on his face.

He ran over to you and gave you a big hug, he then did the same to Itachi. Before you even had a chance to say anything Sasuke began screaming out all of the events of the past few days and he described everything he saw in great detail. You were prepared to sit and listen through the whole thing but Itachi poked his little brother in the head, successfully shutting him up.

"We have a huge journey ahead of us, save your energy for later." Itachi murmured to Sasuke quietly. Sasuke nodded and the three of you got ready as fast as you could for the walk over the mountain. "Where are we going?" Sasuke asked the second you were out of the centre of town.

"Hopefully to our new home." you replied. "Why did we have to leave mom and dad?" Sasuke asked a second after your reply. "It was too dangerous for you, they will be fine." Itachi replied. Three seconds after that Sasuke asked, "What does our new home look like?"

"We don't know yet, hopefully we will see soon enough." you said quietly. "How long will that take?" Sasuke fired off another question. "I don't know." Itachi said, now annoyed.

Five whole seconds there was a 'are we there yet?' from Sasuke, _smack_, and then 'Owww Itachi that hurt!' Smiling you and Itachi walked out of the town and onto the rarely used path over the mountain.

At first the path was relatively clear but about three hours into the walk it was so small you had to go single file. Finally, near the top of the mountain there was no path, just rocks everywhere. Relying on your compass you kept trekking on and on silently, with the occasional question from Sasuke.

It was soon mid afternoon and you were at the top of the mountain. Stopping briefly you looked around the area. To the north there were more large stony mountains, to the south you saw the lush valleys and hills of Fire Country, to the east you saw endless fields and to the west you saw a sea on the horizon and green gentle slopes.

Looking at your watch you told everyone to keep moving or you would be stuck in the middle of the forest at night. By evening you had reached the small mountain town that you had wanted to reach. However, the maps you had studied seemed to be wrong because on the place where the town was supposed to be there was instead a huge field.

Groaning you looked at the map again, trying to make sense about what happened. Now it was getting really dark and the three of you were lost. You watched the sun go over the horizon sadly and began to think about building a quick shelter using earth bending.

Suddenly, a ton of lights began to come out everywhere, and you found yourselves in the middle of a strange town. The buildings had suddenly appeared where the field was before and there were people coming out of the buildings. You and Itachi gave each other cautious looks and you walked over to a woman to ask her what all this was. After about twenty minutes of explaining you now knew that the town did exist, but only at night, for safety reasons.

Thanking her you looked for a real estate agent so you could buy some land quickly and go to sleep. You had found the building quickly and an agent came over to you excitedly and led you outside to show you the land lots that were available. There were many, and all of them were by the mountain side.

However, there was one lot that was different. Instead of having a cliff on its west side it had a giant cave. No one had wanted this lot because there were many bats there and every night they flew out of the cave to hunt and poop. But they also pooped inside the cave, which made the entire lot stink.

For this reason this land lot was super cheep and you wanted it badly. You knew that a cave was always a good thing, the price was outrageously low, and you could easily get rid of the bats. After talking it all over with Sasuke and Itachi you agreed to buy the lot. Walking with the signed papers happily the three of you went to go find a hotel, because it was too late to build a shelter now and you had plenty of money left over. This time you got a room with three beds so who slept where was not a problem.

The next day you awoke to see Sasuke poking your cheek enthusiastically. Shooing him away you got up and got ready for the day. Today was going to be a long day; after all you had to get rid of who knows how many bats and their poop.

Once you had finished breakfast you left the building. Turning to thank the manager you saw the building was not there. Of course, the town did not exist in daytime. Walking briskly to your land lot you gasped when you saw the entire lot was covered with bat poop.

You had not seen it at night, but now it looked horrible. Sighing you got Itachi to get Sasuke out of the way. Taking a deep breath you extended your hands in front of you and lifted three meters of earth over the ground. Then you clapped and the ground flipped over, now exposing clean, fresh dirt. Smiling at Sasuke, who's jaw was now on the ground you walked over to the cave.

Itachi followed close behind with Sasuke. Telling everyone the plan you began to move to the cave as quietly as you could. Itachi took out a scroll and stood at the cave entrance, ready to use it. Once you were in the back of the cave you resisted the urge to gag, there was just so much feces out here.

Nodding at Itachi you made a simply gesture, you clapped. Instantly, the bats' eyes snapped open, and they began to screech for all they were worth. Then they jumped off the ceiling and began flying straight at Itachi, who said the final words of the jutsu and the scroll unfolded into a giant glob of stickiness. The glob covered the entire cave entrance and all of the bats stuck to it. Then the glob poofed with a giant cloud of smoke and at your feet lay 1000 fried bats.

Gasping you yelled across the cave, "Uhh.... now what?" "It was your plan, think of something." was Itachi's very helpful reply. Shrugging you extended your hands in front of you again and lifted another three meters of earth up above the ground. Clapping again you smiled when you saw the giant block of earth flip over and the cave was now perfectly clean.

Well, except for the poop on the wall. Waving at Itachi and Sasuke to follow you into the cave, you ran down the cave tunnel, eager to keep exploring. Soon the light from the entrance of the cave was gone, so you made a fireball appear on your hand using jutsu and kept walking down the cave.

The tunnel kept getting narrower and narrower and you kept walking but you could hear a strange noise coming from the end of the tunnel to you had to keep going. Finally, you saw a crack at the end of the tunnel that was wide enough for you to just barely squeeze through. Quickly getting through you made your way to the end of the tunnel, where you expected it to be darker, but there was a lot of light coming from the end of the tunnel.

Pushing on with Itachi and Sasuke close behind you stopped in your tracks suddenly. Getting rid of the fireball you stared ahead in complete silence. Nothing you had seen so far could possible compare to what you saw now. You were standing on a small ledge in a humongous cave that had a river running through it.

But that was not the interesting part. All of the cave walls glowed, like the cave walls in the cave you and Itachi had kissed, only ten times more beautiful. Everything was a perfect and pure shade of crystal white, but there was one thing in the middle of the river that stood out. Jumping down about three floors to the ground you saw a statue in the middle of the river.

How strange, you thought the cave had been abandoned. "What do you think it is?" you asked Itachi as you got closer to the statue. "A memorial statue." he replied after a moment of thought. Finally, you got to the statue and you could get a good look at it. It was the figure of a woman, dressed in pure white, with a dark green sash, and blood red eyes.

She was looking up proudly and there was some sort of inscription on the bottom. For some reason you could not make out what it said, as if it was in some strange language that seemed familiar but unknown at the same time. Touching the statue carefully you wondered who this was, but then Itachi said, "We have to go, build a shelter and we can come back later."

Nodding you, Itachi and Sasuke made the long walk outside of the cave. Once you were outside you took out some paper out of your backpack excitedly and began drawing many designs on it. When Itachi and Sasuke walked over to see what you were drawing they saw you were drawing several building designs and their insides.

A few minutes later you got up and handed Itachi and Sasuke a couple of designs and said, "Choose the one you like best, and if there is something I forgot, or is wrong tell me okay?" They both nodded and Itachi immediately chose the design that was grey with brown arches, many windows, and very modern looking. Sasuke agreed with it and after you talked over who's room would be where you began getting ready to construct the two floored house.

Cracking your knuckles you extended your hands in front of you again. Making sure the design was imprinted in your mind you made a huge block of earth form in the place the house was supposed to be. Then, you closed your eyes and visualized the house with as many details as possible, and you could feel the earth shifting to your will. Once you though you were done you lowered your hands and opened your eyes.

Mouthing a 'wow' when you saw the house you saw that it was not as perfect as you had drawn it, but it was slightly longer and instead of being grey it was pure white, the whole thing. Itachi looked at the building coolly and began walking toward the house to see how it was inside.

You and Sasuke followed behind and the three of you explored your new house very happily. There was a large living room, big kitchen, laundry room, and stairs on the first floor. On the second floor there was a large bathroom and three equally sized bedrooms. Claiming the one that had a view of the mountains for yourself you were in the bedroom between Itachi's and Sasuke's.

The rest of the day was spent on you laughing at Itachi and Sasuke as they cleaned the bat poop of the cave walls. After all, you had built the house _and _cleaned the floor of the cave. By evening you were all very sleepy, but you could not go to sleep because you had to go to town in order to get food.

When you saw the sun go down you and Itachi walked over to the field where the town was supposed to be. You were greeted kindly when you got there and you were easily able to buy all the food you needed. Walking home happily you ate a quick snack and the three of you went to bed.

The next morning you woke up very early but could not go to sleep so you went to go wake Itachi up. He grumbled at you when he woke up to see you trying to rip off some of his hair.

The entire day went by very smoothly and all you did was get hay from the field to make beds and you began to think of what furniture to make/ buy. Once again when evening came you were very tired but you could not go to sleep because you had to go buy some furniture.

You ended up buying some shelves, and nightstands. After that you quickly went to sleep to regain some energy.


	16. Chapter 15 Trouble Again

Yey Chapter 14 was nice and long :D Hope you guys liked it.... anyway here is Chapter 15! Hehe the plot continues!!!

Chapter 15

Trouble Again

The last few weeks had been going wonderfully. Itachi, Sasuke and you bought some furniture and made the rest out of the many trees around. You had also explored the caves as far in as 10 miles.

It turns out that the caves glowed most of the way because of a crystal called 'Moonglow' and it could keep light in it for an extremely long time. Everyday you could head down to the main cave and stare at the statue, as if waiting for the writing under it to suddenly be readable.

However, it did not and when you asked the town folk about it they said they knew nothing of any crystal caves or memorials. This evening you were making a special dinner to celebrate one whole month of freedom. It was going to consist of rice, sushi, miso soup, and for desert double chocolate chip cookies with ice cream.

Humming to yourself as you prepared the sushi by hand you saw Itachi walk into the kitchen with a frown in his face. Itachi never frowned. Ever. He just glared and gave people dirty looks.

Rushing over to him you asked what was wrong but then you felt it too. The chakra of Sara, an Uchiha and an extremely large unknown one. Gulping you got Sasuke to stay upstairs in his room and got out your weapons that you hoped you would never have to use again.

When they were very close you opened the door to get a good look at them. Sara was wearing an all red kimono, the Uchiha was wearing his usual black outfit and there was one figure that had long white hair, a sword in its waist and it wore war armour. They stopped when they saw you and the Uchiha, Itachi's dad, stepped forward and said, "We only wish to talk."

Narrowing your eyes you head Itachi say, "We decline." Then Sara came forward and said, "We have no weapons except Sephiroth's sword, let us talk in peace."

Making sure she wasn't lying you said, "Peace? Really now, there is no need to lie here. We're practically like family." Then Itachi's father spoke up again and said, "Once we finish talking we will leave you alone for good."

Sighing Itachi said, "Come in." The three of them walked in and sat down on your couch. "Lets get this over with quickly." you said, you were planning to have dinner and hopefully you plans would not be ruined. "Since you refuse to go with Sara, but want to stay with Mizuke, we thought there was nothing to do but Sephiroth here was a huge help." said Itachi's father.

He then continued by saying, "Mizuke is now also engaged, but to a resident of Earth Country so if she refuses she will be kicked out of here." Narrowing your eyes you said in a deadly tone, "To who." Finally, the white haired stranger said, "To me, I am Sephiroth, one of the last Japan dwelling elementals." Growling low you said, "You lie. There are no elementals."

He chuckled and faster then you could see his face was inches from yours and he whispered, "I am a dark elemental, you know there is no escape." Your eyes widened and you jumped up from your seat and a few feet away. A dark elemental!? Impossible! They were all destroyed during the great elemental war thousands of years ago.

Flashback

3000 years ago there were many elementals around the land. They owned all of the land but they never fought over it because they were very peaceful. Back then there were many types of elementals, but now there are only four; earth, air, water, and fire. Before there were light, dark, lightning, nature, cloud, and wood elementals. However, one year the dark elementals all got together because they were unhappy at their clans refusal to challenge other nations for land. They all knew they had the power but the elementals never used it. Angry to no end they challenged the other elementals to war, and they could not refuse. The war was long and bloody and during the process all elementals were destroyed except for the four main ones. Finally, the last remaining elementals decided they could no longer watch as their comrades were dying and began actually fighting. They overpowered the dark elementals easily and ended the life of any they found. This was a very horrible chapter in the history of elementals and those who lived through the war said that after the last dark elemental was killed the rain came down to hard it was like the heavens themselves were crying. There were no longer any varieties of elementals but only the main four. Grief struck the clan and they split for many years until the coming of the ninja. That was then they came together and lived like they had those three thousand years ago.

End Flashback

Narrowing your eyes angrily you said, "How dare you show your face, you are the reason our clan was left so small." "No need to be angry, im sure some time will make you come to trust your fiancé." he replied.

"I refuse. Let them kick me out of Earth Country. I will find another place." you bit out and cast a small sad look at Itachi. "You know you can't refuse, I can always find you, we dark elementals can track anyone anytime you know.

We can also force any elemental into submission, even you." he said with a sadistic smile. You gave him one of your own sadistic smiles and said, "What good will that do? I am not all elemental you know."

Oh, how happy you were that you were part dragon from Gonyonomaru, who right now was having a major hissy fit inside your head. Sephiroth frowned then but said, "I will give you until dawn to come up with a decision. Choose wisely."

Then he left and Sara and Itachi's father followed close behind. When they were gone you ran your hands through your hair. Now you definitely were not going to be able to have a celebrating dinner. Itachi motioned for you to sit down, and you did. He then pulled you into a sideways hug and you just sat their, all limp because of all this new information.

Finally, you thought you were free from danger and trouble but no, an elemental that was also your fiancé showed up. He was only a couple of years older then you but he had probably trained his skills all his life, while you for only ten years. In a battle he would win, and he knew it. "Itachi, what do I do?" you mumbled into his shirt.

"We have to leave Earth Country, we can always find a new land to live in." he replied. You pulled away from him and said, "No, he will catch us easily and if I don't go with him you and Sasuke will be in danger because of me." He shook his head and said, "If you leave, I will be stuck with Sara and we both know that would be horrible."

Smiling slightly you replied, "Yeah, I don't know what you would do, but you are safe to stay in Earth Country so she can't get you." "My family is very influential, in a matter of time we wont be safe here too." he replied rationally.

Sighing at how right he was you and Itachi spent the rest of the night discussing what to do. By dawn you had decided to decline both engagements and then disappear into the caves, which had an unending amount of pathways, and if you came to a dead end you could always make a path.

When you saw the sun was rising you walked outside with Sasuke and Itachi ready to finish this. Sephiroth walked out of the forest calmly and when he was about a hundred feet away you yelled, "We decline, go rot in hell you stupid elemental!" He just chuckled and began walking closer to you, this is when you all made a mad dash for the cave and into the tunnels.

Sephiroth was close behind and gaining but you would soon be able to loose him in the Moonglow tunnels. Jumping down into the main large cave you ran toward one of the many tunnels leading from it. Running as fast as you could you turned sharply into a tunnel, then another and another until you no longer knew where you were going but all you knew was you were getting deeper and deeper into the mountain.

Soon enough you were past the last mapped area, meaning everything was new from now on. Choosing another tunnel Itachi, Sasuke and you kept running with Sephiroth closing in on you quickly.

Suddenly you no longer felt ground under your feet and in your complete and utter horror you saw that you had accidentally jumped of a huge cliff and were currently in the biggest cave you had ever seen. It was the size of Konoha, if not bigger. Then you felt something grab your leg and you saw that somehow Sephiroth had gotten you. Kicking him away you jumped onto the ground and he stood in front of you. He was too close for you to try and run meaning you were stuck without any options, you had to fight.


	17. Chapter 16 Battle and Kidnapped

Yey! I left it at a cliffy :D Hehe well, anyway, here is Chapter 16!!!!!

Chapter 16

Battle and Kidnapped

You stood ready for anything as you saw Sephiroth take out his sword. Yey. Sharp Objects! But wait, you didn't have one. Crap.

He took his sweet time in drawing his sword, as if he wanted you to enjoy the slowness of the moment, but you being the not so patient person you are attacked him in the middle of it. He seemed to frown but you didn't care. All you had to fight with was a smoke bomb, kunai, and earth bending powers.

Sephiroth on the other hand, had a sword, the ability to make people submit, and who knows how many secret abilities. Thinking fast you tried to make a sword out of earth to attack Sephiroth but it was too hard to concentrate in the middle of battle. Soon enough you saw that there was no way you could win.

Jumping back a couple of steps you thought of a semi-suicidal plan. Hey, if you couldn't win, why not go out with a _bang_. Smirking as Sephiroth charged you began to do the fireball jutsu. Your plan involved fire, and lots of it.

Just as he was almost right beside you, you released a huge fireball from your mouth. He dodged easily, but you continued blowing fireballs at him. Finally you got him to the far side of the cave and blew the biggest fireball you could possibly make.

Behind you the sound of Sasuke gasping in surprise was heard. However, you did not release this fireball at Sephiroth, but instead right before you ran out of air you took out your smoke bomb and threw it into the flame.

The result was horrendous. You were blown to the other side of the Konoha sized cave, and Sephiroth to the other. But that's not it, when the smoke bomb blew up it reacted with the fireball so violently you were all now surrounded by pitch black smoke.

It was getting hard to breathe and you began to wonder if maybe you should think your plans through better. Feeling the wall you began walking toward where you thought the entrance was supposed to be. While you were waving your hands around in the smoke you heard a evil laugh. And boy do I mean evil. It was a full out psychopathic maniac evil guy laugh.

Hurrying in the smoke faster you felt something silky. Then you felt that something grab your throat roughly. Uh-oh. You felt yourself being brought closer to the silky thing and you looked through the smoke frantically to see who it was. This is where you made your biggest mistake.

You looked into Sephiroth's eyes and you immediately felt the world disappear. All you could see or feel was the heated gaze of Sephiroth, and trust me; it was not a nice feeling. Trying to struggle or look away you found that you could no longer move your body. So, you took something you learned from Itachi, and glared.

He just chuckled, said some weird words that were unknown to you and smiled. Then you felt it. At first it was like feeling a needle pricking your skull but then it began to feel like someone was trying to break your skull. Shutting your eyes tightly you chanted in your head 'it's just and illusion' over and over again until you heard a chuckle. Opening your eyes through the pain you saw that Sephiroth's mouth was shut but you heard him say 'It's not just an illusion'.

Gasping when you realized the voice was coming from your head you panicked. No one was allowed in your head except for Gonyonomaru! 'Don't try to resist, it's too late now' the voice said darkly inside your head and the pain increased. If this kept going on, you would faint from the pain.

After all, there was only a certain amount of pain anyone could take before passing out. Suddenly the pain disappeared and you felt Sephiroth's presence disappear from your head. You also felt yourself falling on the ground with a loud thud. Looking around in the black smoke you saw there was no one near you so you tried to back away slowly to creep out of the cave quietly.

However, on the third step back you took you felt something soft. Freaking out that it might be Sephiroth again you turned and punched the figure in what you thought was the face. "Mizuke, stop." you heard the figure say and grab you suddenly.

Taking a deep breath you instantly recognized that it was Itachi who you had just punched. He pulled you closer to him and began backing away very quickly. You could hear the Sephiroth was also prowling in the smoke somewhere but you could not see him.

Trying to be as silent as you could you tried to concentrate on finding his chakra and steering Itachi away from it. When you found it you pushed Itachi left a bit and he kept moving in that direction. After what seemed like an eternity of walking around in the darkness you felt two walls around you, meaning you were in a tunnel. Turning around to face forward you extended your hands in front of you and began walking. You felt Itachi hold on to you with one hand.

However you soon felt another hand grab your waist, and then a third. Squeaking slightly in surprise you turned around and kicked the air. You felt your leg connect with something and you heard a loud string of curses. Yup, definitely not Itachi.

Running blindly through the dark you thought you could make it out of the smoke. But instead of running into fresh smoke free air you ran into a wall. Grunting as you got up you felt you were being watched in the smoke and tried to back up. Nothing jumped out at you for the longest time so you began moving again.

After another eternity of walking around in the black smoke you saw light. Running toward it eagerly you saw you were at the entrance of another cave. It was smaller then the other cave, but it was only half covered in smoke so you could kind of see where you were going.

Taking a deep breath you were about to jump down into the cave but then you felt something push you from behind. Stumbling to get up you looked to see who had pushed you, and unfortunately for you it was Sephiroth. He looked down at you coldly and you could clearly see the red mark on his face from when you had kicked him.

Before you had a chance to react he had you in a choke hold again but this time you kept your eyes shut. Breathing shallowly you spat at what you thought was Sephiroth's face. Luckily it was and you could hear the little slapping noise there was when split connected with something. Smiling triumphantly you were about to celebrate this little victory but he threw you against the wall roughly.

Coughing as you hurried to get air into your lunges you tried to get up but Sephiroth had you in a choke hold again. Grabbing his hand with as much force as you could you felt yourself being smashed into the wall. The hit made all the air in your lunges disappear and you could no longer breathe. Making another attempt at struggling you felt yourself being smashed against the wall again.

Your vision was staring to get blurry from the lack of oxygen, but there was nothing you could do as Sephiroth kept smashing you into the wall over and over again. Eventually you could no longer feel the pain but it was more of a dull thud and you could no longer move.

You began to wonder how long this would continue but then you felt yourself being thrown against the far wall. For a brief moment you thought that maybe you shouldn't suck in any air and just pass out so he couldn't hurt you anymore, but you still hope you could somehow escape. So you sucked in a deep breath over and over again as Sephiroth came closer. You knew your back was probably bleeding horribly because when you looked on the wall you had been smashed against you saw an awful lot of blood.

He picked you up by the throat again and you just hung limply. He smiled at you and said, "Now, you see if you did not resist in the beginning none of this would have happened." You just looked ahead dully, not really caring what happened next. But then you remembered that Itachi and Sasuke were still in the smoke and if they stayed in there for too long they could die of lack of oxygen. Using whatever air you had left in your lungs you blew one last fireball at Sephiroth's head.

The shock of being burned in the head made him let go of you and you immediately began running toward the other big cava again. Once you were in the black smoke you began yelling ' Sasuke! Itachi! Where are you!' Finally, after running around blindly you head a cough and then a fit of coughing.

Running over to the noise you felt around in the smoke until you found both Sasuke and Itachi, who were together at the time. Hugging them tightly you stiffened when you heard an angry howl. Pushing Itachi and Sasuke over to the wall you formed a round wall of earth around them and began pushing them through the wall and toward the other smaller cave. When you were sure they were safe you began inching to the wall and toward to opposite exit. It was too dangerous to meet up with them now that Sephiroth could be anywhere.

Just as you entered the tunnel leading back out of the cave you felt something grab your neck and everything went black.


	18. Chapter 17 Getting to know each other

:D :D :D Hehe Chapter 17 is here!!! Hehehe I hope everyone likes the story so far....

Chapter 17

Getting to know each other....... not so much...

When you woke up that morning, you thought that you were at home, with Itachi and Sasuke. But when you moved you felt your back and neck were in severe pain.

When you opened your eyes you saw you were on a large bed that had white covers and golden stripes on them. The bed was in a large room with gold walls and a lot of white furniture. You also saw a balcony, two doors, and a few windows. Trying to think you decided to try and get up.

After about five minutes of struggling to get up you were standing on your feet. Walking over to the balcony slowly was pure hell for you, but you had to get a look around. Looking outside you saw you were in a while castle on a large mountain. Mountains mean caves, and you had to keep that in mind. Then you began wondering why a dark elemental lived in a white castle.

Maybe some stranger had come and saved you but you highly doubted that. You were about to hobble over to the door to try and get out of the room but you heard a chuckle behind you. Turning around slowly and painfully you saw Sephiroth leaning on the door casually. He then walked over to you and before you could protest he put his hands around your waist and brought you closer to him.

"Good morning Mizuke, my dear fiancé." he whispered into your ear. Frowning you said, "Take that good morning and shove it up your ass for all I care." He tightened his grip on you and then said, "Now, remember to behave or we will have a repeat of yesterday." Gulping instinctively you nodded.

For now you would obey, but when your injuries healed you would try as hard as hell to get out. "Good, now let's go get you dressed so you can go take a tour of the castle." he replied in what sounded like cheerfulness. He helped you hobble over to the bed and then he called a few maids in and left.

They held a white kimono in their hands and faster then you could blink they had already put it on you. Then they bowed and left faster then you could thank them. Sephiroth walked in a second later and said, "Let's go." You tried to keep up with him as he led you down many halls of the castle and told you about everything.

During the tour he showed you the kitchen, maids living quarters, stables, library, baths, offices, and the training area. He saw your interest perk up when he said training area so he said, "If you're very good, I will let you train here."

You gave him a small smile and pretended to be normally happy. By normally happy I mean just the human happy, and not the one you were feeling. Yours was the maniacal happy, which made you want to burst out in evil laughter like Sephiroth had done the other day. Maybe you guys had a few things in common after all.

The tour ended about an hour after it started and you were getting hungry. Sephiroth then led you back to the kitchen and before he got the maids to make you some food he said, "The reward for food is answering some questions." You glared and said, "What is this school or something?"

He ignored your little comment and said, "Which way is the bedroom?" You pointed left. "Good, where are the maids' quarters?" You pointed right. "Good, now where is the training area?" You pointed excitedly behind you. He chuckled and then got the maids to make you some food.

You ate the food quietly, but not after smelling it to make sure there was no poison in it. Noticing he wasn't eating you furrowed your brow. Maybe he was an early breakfast eater like Itachi.

Itachi. Oh, how you missed him right now. But you knew that in order to make sure you could at least catch a glimpse of him again you had to suck up to this idiot. He probably knew you were going to do this, so you had to make your act very convincing. You didn't know how good of an actress you were so he would probably see right through you.

After you finished eating he took you down to his office and showed you his large pile of paper work. The he said, "You will help me with this, it is one of your duties as my future wife." Giggling when he said 'duties' you then asked, "What are my other duties?"

He did not answer put instead took out a piece of paper and handed it to you. As you began reading it you saw it read 'Your duties'. As you scanned the paper you saw there were ten duties. 1. Obey me and only me. 2. Help me with my paperwork. 3. Do not yell. 4. Speak only when spoken to first. 5. Give me an heir. 6. Take good care of the heir. 7. Do anything I say. 8. Do not talk to any other men. 9. Be polite to everyone. 10. Do not leave the castle.

After reading this you broke rule number 3 and screamed at Sephiroth, "Are you crazy!!!?? I refuse to do this and I will do what I want and there is no way in hell I will give you an heir. I would much rather prefer to DIE."

He frowned and punched you in the stomach, leaving you sprawled on the floor holding your belly. "You will obey me, but I won't kill you, after all, we dark elementals know how to torture without killing better then anyone else." he said darkly. Growling low you got up, stood tall and walked out of the room.

Luckily, he did not follow you so you could wander around the castle angrily. After about an hour of grumbling and cursing at Sephiroth in as many colourful words as you could think of you found yourself at the door to the library. Seeing as you had nothing better to do you walked inside and decided to find a good book to read.

The library was bigger then you thought it was while you were on the tour and you quickly found that you had no idea what type of books were where. So, you used the noble method of educated guessing. If in doubt choose C. Wait, no that's for multiple choice questions.

You closed your eyes, spun around in one spot for a long time, stopped and opened your eyes. You were facing the far corner, and since that is where you stopped this must be where the good books are. Looking at the titles of the books in that area you saw you could not read it. Great, just great.

Looking closer you saw that it was written using the same symbols that were on the strange statue in the crystal caves. Picking up one of the books and opening it you saw that the first thing in the book was a picture of a silver statue. It looked exactly like the one you had seen in the caves so you kept looking through the book in hope of getting some answers.

After looking through every page you had found a few more pictures, but the only one that seemed to matter was the one with two silver haired figures on it. There was one person that looked like the one in the statue and another that looked just like Sephiroth. However, the one that looked like Sephiroth was stabbing the other one with his sword. On the next page it showed the injured person falling on the ground and saying something, but what you could not tell.

Now really confused you decided to go look for more books about this subject. So, you spent the next hour looking through every single book in that corner, Japanese books didn't talk about this, but found nothing. Finally, you were about to give up on your silly quest for answers when you saw in bold Japanese letters the word 'dictionary'.

Picking it up you saw that it was a Japanese-Latin dictionary. When you opened the dictionary you were happy to see that this 'Latin' was the language that was used in the book. So now you spent the next two hours looking up every single word in the book to try and translate the book.

The first thing you had looked up was what the injured person said to the one that looked like Sephiroth in the picture. You had found out that it said "You have defeated me, but my people will not surrender."

Wondering who these 'people' were you began translating the page beside the picture and so far you had found that it said, "The elemental queen fell at the hands of the dark elemental but even until her dying breath she believed in her people. Her belief was not misplaced because when her people found out about her death they fought harder then they had ever fought before. As a result they won the great elemental war and killed every since dark elemental they could find heartlessly. Finally, when the war was over the elementals could morn the loss of their beloved queen. They did so by creating a huge system of caves and tunnels made entirely of moonshine, a crystal that glowed un-endlessly, and built a memorial statue of her in the middle. The location of these caves is still unknown."

Gasping when you finished translating everything you realized that the statue was the dead elemental queen and that a dark elemental had killed her. Anger surged through your veins as you remembered that Sephiroth was one of the descendents of the one that had killed the queen.

Although you did not remember elemental history very well you knew one thing for certain and that was that the elementals never stopped mourning the loss of the queen even up until this day. If you killed Sephiroth you would probably be killing the last dark elemental in existence and this way you could secretly help your clan. Dark elementals had no place in the world, and you knew it.


	19. Chapter 18 The collar

Hmm..... I know that Itachi was not in the last chapter so..... I'm going to try and put him in this one somewhere. Anyway..... here is Chapter 18!

Chapter 18

The collar

Oh, how horrible the last week had been. Sephiroth had made you obey him like a little puppy dog and if you didn't made it perfectly clear things would be a lot worse. Looking in the mirror at the beautiful bruise you had on your stomach you frowned.

If this continued you would not be well enough to escape any time soon. Quickly getting dressed you went out of the bathroom. Sephiroth did not like to be kept waiting. Today was the day you were officially introduced to Sephiroth's subordinates as his fiancé. The both of you walked down the fancy hallway and when you were almost at the end Sephiroth pulled you closer to him so your hips were touching.

Mentally you felt Gonyonomaru be violently ill from the contact, but hey, better him then you. The subordinates clapped when you came in and you smiled politely at everyone even though your instincts screamed at you to have a major hissy fit in front of them.

Sephiroth led you to the throne and after he sat down in his seat you sat down in a smaller one beside him. Then you heard trumpeting and a strange fancy song began. After about five minutes of playing you saw the main doors open and a knight with a pillow and something on top of it came out. Sighing you thought it was rings and you had to put the wretched thing on your finger.

However, as the knight got closer you saw it was too big to be a ring and there was only one. When the knight was at the princes' throne he bowed low and to your horror you saw that there was a golden collar on the pillow. Gulping when Sephiroth picked it up you tried not to panic. _Reason_ was telling you it was just a silly tradition, but _Fear_ was screaming at you to get out while you could. Gonyonomaru on the other hand, was cleaning up the massive pile of puke he had made in your head.

Sephiroth motioned for you to stand up, and you did. He walked close to you and it was now crystal clear he intended to put the wretched thing around your throat. He unsnapped the collar slowly and put in around your neck carefully. Then he snapped the button on the front and stepped back a few steps.

Suddenly, you felt pain. Extreme pain. Grabbing your throat you tried to draw in breath but found it was too painful to. So instead you opened your mouth to let out a scream for help but instead you let out a mournful dragon howl. The moment the howl ended everything began to shake and everyone stared at you in horror as you let out another louder howl.

When you ended this howl things were beginning to break and fall and there were cracks forming on the walls. Giving one last attempt at breathing you felt hot tears streaming down your face. Suddenly, everything went black and your body fell limply to the ground with a loud thud.

ItachiItachiItachiItachiItachiItachiItachiItachiItachiItachi

Itachi stared at the horizon suddenly when he heard the most painful howl he had ever heard. Something felt familiar about this howl, but he shrugged it off and continued trudging through the mountains with Sasuke trailing behind.

"Nii-san.... where is Mizuke... I miss her." said Sasuke in a small voice, but Itachi did not reply but instead kept walking faster. He had spent the past week trying to get information about dark elementals and so far he had this: .

Meaning he had nothing at all. But he did think that if he went to one of the old elemental villages he could find some information. This is where he was now, walking through the forest almost aimlessly with his little brother. He had seen something that looked like an abandoned village from the top of the mountain he had been on earlier that day and he walking toward it hopefully.

Itachi pushed through the last large bush and then found himself standing on the wall of a large village. It looked very old and there were plants growing everywhere. He jumped down from the wall and began walking through the town slowly. The only possible indicator that this could be an elemental village was that the houses were all made from large one-piece blocks of earth. As far as he knew most houses needed many bricks and other type things to make them up.

Walking into one of the houses he saw that inside there was a large shelf by the wall with many figurines on them. They looked just like Mizuke's figurines but they were all made up of different coloured crystal. Now he was almost certain he had found an elemental village.

When he walked out of the house he hard the faint cry of his brother asking him why he had left him alone in the bush. Itachi then walked over to the largest building in the village and walked inside. There he saw there were shelves of books everywhere and that was when he realized he was in the library.

Picking up one of the books randomly he saw that it was all in Latin. Luckily for him, he was an Uchiha and when he was little he had learned a little bit of Latin. Reading the words on the shelves he saw everything was in alphabetical order so he walked to the 'D' section and looked for the words 'Dark elemental'. After a long time of searching he found what he was looking for was on the back of the bottom shelf. Taking the books out he began to read.

The first part of the book was not very useful because all it said was what they looked like and how they came to be. The second part was even more useless because all it said was that dark elementals had many secret powers that other elementals did now know about. However, the third and final part was very useful because it had a map of where dark elementals lived. He ripped the map out of the book and studied it carefully.

After about twenty minutes of figuring out what was where on a modern map compared to this one he had discovered that the main capital was at the far north-west of Earth Country. It was said that the capital was a huge white castle. White because the dark elementals saw that the sun reflected off the stone so perfectly it could blind anyone looking directly at the castle. Stuffing the map in his pocket Itachi went to go get Sasuke so they could begin walking as soon as possible. The sooner he got to see Mizuke the better.

ItachiItachiItachiItachiItachiItachiItachiItachiItachiItachi

You woke up to find yourself very uncomfortable, and for some reason your throat hurt so much. Pushing yourself off your pillow you looked around the room. It looked like it usually did, white and gold. Standing up slowly you walked to the bathroom silently.

First you washed your face and then you looked in the mirror to see how you looked today. You instantly remembered the collar when you saw it around your neck and you grabbed it angrily. The stupid thing had given you a lot of pain. First you tried to rip it apart but then you tried to cut it open with some scissors you randomly had in your bathroom.

Nothing seemed to work so you walked to your closet and took out a scarf. You did not want anyone else to see the ugly thing. When you were finally ready to leave your bedroom you heard a chuckle. Turning around to glare at the person who made the chuckle you saw it was Sephiroth, big surprise eh?

He walked over to you and whispered into your ear, "No need to hide the collar, it shows you are mine." Pushing him away angrily you yelled, "I am not yours!!! And I never will be, so go take that creepy fantasy of yours and cut it out of your head. Maybe then you won't be so stupid!"

He pushed you against the wall and you tried to get the earthen ceiling to collapse on his head. However, the second you tried to get the earth to move you felt sharp pain on your neck again. You then felt the collar sizzle on your skin and shock you half to death. Sephiroth let go of you then and said, "It's not just for show you know, now you can't earth bend, ever."

Then he left the room, leaving you shocked at what he had said. When he said 'you can't earth bend, ever' did he actually mean forever or just while to collar was on? Frowning you gripped the collar. Sephiroth had no right to take your earth bending power away from you and that was final.

Getting up quickly you began walking to the library, where you might get some information about this stupid collar. When you were there you did the same thing you had done when you were looking for books about dark elementals. Spinning around in one spot and then stopping.

This time you stopped facing an empty wall. Confused you walked over to the wall and looked at it curiously. Then you shrugged and began pushing the wall. To your surprise it moved, but only an inch and from the crack a book fell out. The wall then moved back into the place it was before and you picked up the book.

Sitting down in the far corner of the library you opened the book and found that it too was in Latin. Getting your dictionary quickly you began translating. After about an hour of translating you had found out some useful information.

The book said, " Dark elemental torture techniques- The shock collar. When this collar is put on the subject he or she can no longer use any bending techniques and if they try the collar will shock them violently. The more the subject tried to use their power the stronger the shock will be. The wearer has no way of taking it off and the only person that can is the person that put it on in the first place." Scowling at the book you hid it away in the inside of the chair you were sitting on.

Now you knew for certain there was nothing you could do to get the collar off. Meaning you had nothing to loose. Feeling an evil smile coming on to your face you thought 'Now that I have nothing to loose, I can do whatever I want, and nothing Sephiroth can do will stop me.' You then broke into a fit of giggles because if you began laughing maniacally someone would notice and tell Sephiroth. Your little plan must be a secret you thought and went to go make preparations.


	20. Chapter 19 Let the games begin

Haha Wow I cant believe its already chapter 19.... yey!!! lol! Anyway,... here is chapter 19!

Chapter 19

Let the games begin

Silently a black figure was running through the night. His face looked blank but on the inside he was in complete turmoil. He needed to get to the castle as soon as possible. He had left his little brother with his father when he saw him. This would be a good thing except the fact that with Itachi's father was Sara, his fiancé. When she or 'it' saw him she ran over to him and began chasing him. This is where Itachi was now, running to the castle with an Uchiha hating demon behind him. Well, if worst comes to worst he can run in the castle and the demon can destroy it for him. Increasing his speed when he heard his fiancé screeching him name behind him Itachi tried to concentrate on running as fast as he could. 'This is going to be a long night.' he thought to himself dully.

ItachiItachiItachiItachiItachiItachiItachiItachiItachiItachi

Another figure was also sneaking around through the night. However, this figure was wearing all white and she was not in any immediate danger from her fiancé. She had finally gotten fed up with being obedient, so she decided to pull a few little pranks on her 'dear' fiancé. This is where you are now, getting as many eggs as you can from the kitchen. Giggling you put more eggs in your basket and went to go get milk. When your basket was completely filled you ran out to Sephiroth's office and began throwing eggs at the door. Then you ran inside and egged everything in the office. Books, paperwork, his chair, and desk. Nothing was spared from the awesome power of eggs. As a finishing touch you took out some milk and poured it all over to floor. Smiling at your work you ran out of the office and to your room, where you quietly went to bed.

The next day you were woken up rudely but the funny by still very scary sound of Sephiroth screaming "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY OFFICE!!!!!????" Giggling you got up and ran over to the office. After all, you had to act surprised enough for him to think it was not you. When he saw you he glared at you and began screaming at you.

You backed away a couple of steps and when he was taking a deep breath to scream at you some more you said, "Wait, what did happen to your office? Why are you yelling at me!" He shut his mouth and showed you the damage. When you saw the damage you began to laugh hysterically and after about five minutes of non stop laughing you said, "Wow! You have to tell me who did this! I would love to meet the person behind this.... they are very imaginative and they don't like you either!"

He turned to glare at you and said, "You didn't do this?" Shaking your head you said, "Of course not! Are you crazy, you would kill me." He nodded and accepted your lie. Doing a little victory dance in your head you asked Sephiroth if you could go eat breakfast and he said yes. After you are breakfast you went to the library to think of your next little scheme.

You thought you should destroy all of his clothing, or dye it pink, but for now that would be too dangerous. Then a light bulb went off in your head. Yes, you had a wonderful plan. Such a wonderful plan indeed.

You then broke into a fit of giggles before composing yourself and thinking out the rest of your evil plan. The rest of the day went by smoothly and you went to bed. At midnight you got up quietly and snuck to the art wing of the castle. There you got as much paint as you could and snuck to the main dining room.

Once all the paint was open on the ground you took out a humongous paintbrush and dipped it in the red. Chuckling evilly you wrote 'Sephiroth' on the wall and began your painting. After about an hour of tireless painting and chuckling you looked at your masterpiece. It was probably the best painting you had ever done in your life.

Happy with it you took out some varnish. Once the entire painting was covered with it you gave it one last look. Now, thanks to the varnish Sephiroth would not be able to get the painting off without taking down the wall first. Holding in a maniacal laugh you went back to bed quickly and instantly fell asleep.

This time you were not rudely awakened by screaming, but by the sound of a wall being detonated. Jumping up you ran over to the main dining room to see if your masterpiece was still alive. To your horror, the wall was gone, and in the middle of the rubble stood a very, very angry Sephiroth. Sure you knew he was going to destroy it anyway, but you had hoped that everyone in the castle would get to see it first.

Putting on your best surprise face you said, "What's wrong? Why did you just smash a perfectly good wall?" He glared at you and then in a deadly low voice said, "This is my castle, I can do whatever I want." Furrowing your brows at him you shrugged and went to go eat breakfast.

Once again you went to the library after breakfast to think of another 'nice' thing to do to Sephiroth, but this time it had to be super clever because he probably suspected you. You had to somehow do something but without leaving your room, which was probably going to be guarded or watched tonight. Suddenly, you felt the ground shake and there was a huge explosion followed by a huge roar.

ItachiItachiItachiItachiItachiItachiItachiItachiItachiItachi

He had been running for days now, and the demon was still on his tail. He had long given up trying to loose his 'dear' fiancé, but now he was just trying to get to his destination. Itachi ran up the large hill effortlessly and looked into the distance for a second. There. He saw it, the castle was there. All white, shining in the light of the moon. Picking up his pace again he silently hoped Mizuke was still all right. Within the hour he was at the castle gate and he wasted no time getting in. He made a huge fireball and blew the door open. It turned to ash with a huge bang, but just as he was about to run inside he felt the earth shake and there was a huge roar.

ItachiItachiItachiItachiItachiItachiItachiItachiItachiItachi

Running over to the window as quickly as you could you saw the main gate was completely destroyed that there was a small black figure standing there. Itachi. He was here. Without thinking you jumped out the window, down the roof and jumped down a couple of floors. However, since you did not think or stop to think you did not see the giant red blob that was also by the gate. When Itachi saw you his eyes widened and he ran over to you.

Happy to see him you expected a hug but instead you got thrown back a couple of feet and Itachi ran out of the castle suddenly. Finally looking around you saw a weird growing red blob. It was mutating into what looked like a giant red dragon. Covering your mouth to stop yourself from gasping you watched at the dragon raised its dead to the sky and let out an angry howl. Then it looked in the direction Itachi was going and jumped there. Before you could get up and run over to see you were grabbed from behind roughly.

Struggling you saw it was Sephiroth and he did not look happy. You also saw he was holding hand-cuffs. Relying on pure instinct you punched Sephiroth as hard as you could and began running. He caught up to you quickly and you tired to hit him again but he got one of your arms and hand cuffed them. Jumping back a couple of steps you said, "Why." He narrowed his eyes and said, "I don't want you trying to escape."

Glaring at him you concentrated on trying to earth bend but when you got violently shocked by the collar you instantly remembered you could not. He smirked at you then and began walking over to you slowly. Trying to think of a plan you gasped when you saw the outer castle wall crumble and a red dragon fall through it.

ItachiItachiItachiItachiItachiItachiItachiItachiItachiItachi

When Itachi saw Mizuke it was the happiest he had ever remembered feeling. However, Sara was right behind them and if she saw Mizuke she would definitely try to kill her. Thinking fast he ran over to her and pushed her away. When he looked closer he saw there was something off about her. He could not sense her chakra for one thing and she had a strange golden collar on her neck.

Casting his thoughts aside he ran away from the castle to get the dragons attention away from Mizuke. When the dragon saw Itachi it immediately let out a loud roar and ran after him. Turning to face the dragon he muttered a jutsu and now he held a summoning scroll in his hand. Sure, Uchiha's usually did not have summoning scrolls but he had secretly trained in order to summon a large tiger named Ogibuzio. No one in his clan knew about it, not even his father.

Saying the incantation on the scroll he put his hands together and a large tiger appeared under his feet. Ogibuzio was smaller then the dragon, but it was the only hope Itachi had. The tiger looked at Itachi, clearly confused, but then looked at the giant red dragon. Narrowing its eyes at the dragon the tiger let Itachi run onto its head and it pounced on the dragon. Clearly not expecting this the dragon fell backwards into the castle wall, shattering it completely. The dragon then got up opened its mouth, and let out a massive amount of fire.


	21. Chapter 20 The Great Battle part1

The great battle begins!!!! Yey!! Hehe Here is Chapter 20!

Chapter 20

The Great Battle Part 1

You stared at the horrendous scene as the dragon blew a huge fireball at Ogibuzio and Itachi. Running to the side to get a better look you failed to see Sephiroth coming behind you. Suddenly, you felt yourself being thrown to the ground roughly and you saw Sephiroth looming over you. Thinking fast you rolled to the side just as he was about to punch the ground where you were. Your eyes widened when you saw that he had put so much force into the punch that there was now a small crater when you were. Jumping up quickly you got in a defensive stance. You knew there was nothing you could do to win, but you would not just surrender either. He took out his sword and glared at you steadily. At the side you saw there was a metal pole on the ground. It must have been part of the gate, which was now completely destroyed. Running over there quickly you grabbed the pole and just in time blocked Sephiroth's sword. The pole was no where as strong as the sword, but it would have to do for now.

ItachiItachiItachiItachiItachi

Ogibuzio jumped out of the way quickly when he saw the fireball and made another pounce at the dragon. The dragon saw this coming and flew into the air above his enemies. Itachi then took out a seal and told the tiger of his plan. In order for the fight to be more fair they had to get rid if the dragons wings. With it above them they stood almost no chance at winning. Nodding its head in understanding, Ogibuzio ran back a couple of strides and then ran forward as fast as he could. When he was almost at the dragon he pounced up. The dragon easily avoided this but then Itachi said the final words of the scroll and in his hands he now held a giant smoke bomb. Narrowing his eyes Itachi activated the Sharingan and said, "Amaterasu." The smoke bomb began to burn, but instead of exploding into a ton of smoke it exploded into a ton of flame. The flame got everywhere, on the castle, on the mountainside, and most importantly on the dragon.

ItachiItachiItachiItachiItachi

Blocking Sephiroth's blows was becoming harder and harder because you could not use your chakra to soften the blows or harden the pole. He was winning bit by bit and you knew you did not have much time left. Frantically racking your brain for anything that could buy you some time you were shocked to see that suddenly everything was burning with black flame. Amaterasu.

Itachi was responsible for this, and his technique could definitely buy you some time. Sephiroth was temporarily distracted by the flame so you took that chance and ran inside the burning castle. You needed to get a suitable weapon in order to make the fight fairer. Near the training part of the castle you saw a ton of bronze swords lying around, but you knew they would be useless. Looking around in the rubble you saw there was something white sticking out of the ground.

Running over to it quickly you saw it was a sword, but it seemed to glow. You gasped when you remembered that it was made of the came crystal as the crystal caves back home. Picking the sword up swiftly you looked to the entrance and saw Sephiroth was already standing there. He narrowed his eyes at you and you tightened your grip on the sword.

ItachiItachiItachiItachiItachi

The dragon let out the most horrible screams imaginable. Itachi was almost tempted to cover his ears from the sound. It was like listening to metal tearing and nails on a chalk board put together and amplified through the largest speaker in the world. Ogibuzio stared at the dying, burning dragon calmly but then stiffened when he saw the dragon was not actually dying. Its skin was falling off and turning to ash but it was still alive. Itachi frowned at the sight before him, the dragon now had no scales of skin on it, so all that was left was bones, but it was skill alive. The dragon then looked down on them and flew down in a hawk-like dive. Ogibuzio barely got out of the way in time but the dragon suddenly turned and grabbed one of the tiger's legs with its claws. Yelping, the tiger began to try and buck the dragon off him and as a result sling-shot Itachi off him and into the castle.

ItachiItachiItachiItachiItachi

Sephiroth charged at you with as much force as he could and pushed you back a couple of steps against your will. Narrowing your eyes you turned to the side and let Sephiroth slide past you so you could come up behind him and try to hit him in the back. Just as you were about to slash Sephiroth's back there was a loud crash and you saw Itachi fly past you and deeper into the castle. Taking advantage of your distraction Sephiroth jumped behind you and elbowed you in the back. Falling to the ground unexpectedly you turned to see Sephiroth standing over you again with his sword at your throat. Smirking he said, "Give up now, you know how it will end if you don't." Frowning at him you said, "Never, now that I've seen Itachi I can die without regrets." He looked a bit surprised by your answer and you immediately grabbed his sword and pulled it sharply toward your neck.

ItachiItachiItachiItachiItachi

Itachi coughed as he got out of a huge pile of rubble. Looking around he saw that now most of the castle was destroyed and he heard commotion coming from the clearing. Running over there quickly he heard Mizuke say, "Now that I've seen Itachi I can die without regrets" and pull Sephiroth's sword toward her neck sharply. Itachi stared in horror as he saw blood come out of the wound and he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Suddenly, he felt Mizuke's chakra spike up severely and Sephiroth jumped back quickly as he saw Mizuke take the collar off slowly.

ItachiItachiItachiItachiItachi

Pain. Pain. Pain. Neck. Hurts. Pain. You had no idea what possessed you to stab yourself in the neck, but you knew it had to have something to do with the fact that the collar was now cut into two. Pulling on the collar slowly you smirked at Sephiroth as he jumped back when he felt your chakra spike. Even through the pain you felt the pure pleasure of feeling power. Grabbing your neck carefully you muttered a couple of words and your hand began to glow green. Slowly, as your neck began to heal you took in a shuddering breath and got up. Narrowing your eyes you picked your sword up again and squared your shoulders as you finished healing your neck. Sephiroth glared at you with pure hatred and you just gave him a sadistic smile. Now, the fight could finally be even, and now you stood a chance at winning. It was still a small chance, but that's better then no chance at all. Using both hands to hold your sword you charged at Sephiroth, fully intending on injuring him but then you heard a horrible screech and you saw a bony, ugly, dragon-like creature climb through the rubble. When it saw you it immediately began running toward you, but it looked like crawling because for some reason it was missing both of its hind legs. Backing up a couple of steps you began to wonder how you could fight both opponents at once without getting seriously hurt, but then a black figure charged at the dragon.

ItachiItachiItachiItachiItachi

Itachi stared in wonder when he saw Mizuke get up and heal herself, and he was going to try and help her but then he saw the dragon. It looked even uglier then it had been before because it now only had its front feet. When he looked at the horizon he saw Ogibuzio gnawing on one of the dragons legs happily. Seeing as the tiger would probably be of no more help Itachi charged at the dragon. The dragon gave a hiss at Itachi and tried to bite his leg but Itachi was too fast for it and he managed to shatter its skull slightly. He then repeated the process until half of the dragon's skull was completely destroyed. Turning around to try and hit it again he saw it was shrinking and its bones were becoming more human-like. To his horror he saw that the dragon had changed back into his girl form, but it had no legs, half of its face was gone, and it had red matted hair. The girl looked at him and said in a barely audible voice, "Thank you." She then looked up to the sky and turned into ash. Out of the ash came two small orbs, one white one and one black one. The black one zipped around angrily before chains flew out of the ground and grabbed it. The black orb struggled and Itachi watched as it was dragged underground. The white orb floated past Itachi slowly, hovered beside him for a moment and then disappeared with a lightning flash.


	22. Chapter 21 The Great Battle part2

Yey! Its Chapter 21! :D I'm in the middle of my story.... I am both happy and sad.... but oh well here is Chapter 21!

Chapter 21

The Great Battle Part 2

So there had been some good in Sara after all. You looked down at the place where her body had just been sadly, but then stiffened when you remembered you were still fighting Sephiroth.

Turning to face Sephiroth you saw that on his face there was a deep frown. Smirking at him you said, "The tides have turned; now it's two against one." He did not reply but instead came charging at you with his sword drawn. You blocked the blow easily, but you knew he had something planned other then simple sparring.

Avoiding looking into his eyes you aimed your fist at his face. He blocked it with his arm and used your momentum to push you behind him. You turned around as fast as you could, but then shut your eyes when you saw his face was closer then you wanted it to be. Then you blindly reached for Sephiroth's face and did what you had done to Itachi oh so long ago. You gave Sephiroth a funky purple bruise on his forehead.

Then you jumped back a couple of steps to see what damage you had done. Smiling when you saw the trickle of blood coming from his forehead you said, "There, now we can be friends, that's how me and Itachi got to know each other." He glared at you but then his mouth curved into a sadistic smile.

You gave him a quizzical look as he put his hands in the air and began cackling like a witch. Itachi gave you a confused look when you began backing away slowly. Suddenly, Sephiroth stopped cackling, looked at you and began to giggle. You twitched when he began advancing at you, while still giggling.

So, now let's stop for a second and think this through. The problem is that Sephiroth is giggling and approaching you. How can we solve that problem? Easy! You can either stick around and fight the psychopath, or well, run. Seeing as running is just sooo much easier then fighting, you turned around and ran.

Sephiroth inevitably ran after you, and so did Itachi, but you had a plan. What? Did you actually think I would make you run aimlessly through the land like a retard with Sephiroth and Itachi behind you? Running toward the mountain as fast as you could was your only option right now.

If you could make it to the caves again you would be at an advantage. After all, in a cave you are completely surrounded by earth, earth, and more earth. Why you did not think of this before I don't know. Casting a quick glance behind, you saw Sephiroth gaining on you slowly, and Itachi was somewhere in the bush beside you.

Increasing your speed you thought of what you could do when you were in the caves. You could crush Sephiroth, carry him deep underground, trap him in a million tunnels with dead ends, or let him suffocate in a tiny space. The ideas were endless, and you couldn't stop the evil smile that spread itself on your face.

Once you settled on a reasonable plan you made a sudden turn and ran into the cliff. Well, to be more precise, through the cliff. You knew that if you kept making your own path through the mountain you would eventually connect with the natural paths. After a few minutes of running through the pitch black tunnel you made you finally saw light.

You ran into the light happily but then suppressed a horrified scream when you saw you were in a ledge above red, hot, burning, and very dangerous lava. In your little panic attack you failed to notice Sephiroth run into you and thus push the both of you off the ledge, and into the lava.

At that moment your brain short circuited. By this I mean, instinct went bye bye and so did reason. So, you just slowly fell toward the lava with no resistance what so ever. However, lucky for you, Itachi's brain had not short circuited and he was able to think of a quick plan to save you. He jumped down from the ledge, off the side of the wall, and directly toward you. He grabbed you and began to pull you up from the lava, but Sephiroth grabbed his leg. The extra weight now made Itachi go down instead of up.

So, let's stop again and think again. You were going to be just fine, but Sephiroth now practically doomed you all. So whose fault is it that you are all going to die? Sephiroth's. _Snap. Crackle. Pop._ "Nuaaaahhhhggggg" was the o-so-intelligent sound that came from your mouth as you jumped on Sephiroth and used him as leverage to push you and Itachi up.

Of course, from the force of the jump, Sephiroth let go and fell down, down, down and....... _splat_. You and Itachi went up, up, up and........ "Owwww.... you fell on my head." you said meekly as you suffocated slowly under Itachi's back. He got up and helped you up.

Looking around you saw lava, lava, and ooo big surprise, more lava. You and Itachi had not made it to another ledge but instead you were on one large rock in the middle. Whoopee. Looking around again you saw something else, well the lack of something. Sephiroth was no where in sight. After telling Itachi this he activated the Sharingan to see if Sephiroth was alive or not. Three minutes later, Itachi de-activated his Sharingan and said, "He's gone."

You nodded and then said, "So, the great battle ends with an accident, how anti-climatic." Itachi smiled slightly, but then wiped sweat of his brow. It was very hot here, and you knew that you had to get out quickly or you could get heat stroke. There's nothing like ending a story with the main characters slowly dying of heat stroke in a volcano. But no, don't worry; the story is far from over.

When you began thinking of a plan you saw that you could not use earth bending to save yourself because all the earth around you was so hot you couldn't touch it. Meaning you had to rely on ninja techniques to get you out of this. You couldn't use summoning, or any combat skills so there were only a few things you could do. So far as a ninja you only concentrated on defeating the enemy, which you stereotyped to be alive.

However, the lava was an enemy, but it was so big there was nothing you could really do to 'defeat' it. Now, you and Itachi sat down because you were getting tired of standing in the heat. "Lava is like fire, what can we use to temporarily stop fire?" Itachi said. You thought about it for a moment and then said, "We could use an ice jutsu, if you know any?" Itachi nodded and did a few hand seals.

Suddenly, a pillar of ice formed at your feet and it fell over the lava and onto the ledge. Seizing the moment you grabbed Itachi's arm and the both of you ran across as fast as you could. Just as you got across you saw the ice pillar break in half and fall into the lava. Then you and Itachi walked on the ledge to the tunnel you had made earlier and walked outside. When you made it to the end of the tunnel you felt two arms wrap themselves around you and Itachi kissed the top of your head lightly.

You smiled and looked at the horizon. The sun was coming up, and it was morning. "Its over, it's finally over." you murmured quietly. Itachi tightened his embrace and the two of you began walking toward Fire Country. After all, now that both your fiancés were gone, there was nothing stopping you from going home and living the way you did before. Right? Wrong.


	23. Chapter 22 Home

Hehe.... I kinda feel bad for making the end of the battle so...... strange... and anti-climatic... but life must go on.... here is Chapter 22!!

Chapter 22

Home

The past three days had been the same, you and Itachi got up, ate, walked all day, ate again, and then slept. It was a very long walk from the volcano to Fire Country, but you were sure it would be worth it. If you were lucky you and Itachi could go back to class and everything would be back to normal. Somehow, at the back of your mind you knew that the chances of this happening were very slim.

However, you ignored this thought and instead concentrated on getting home. "We are a few hours away from Konoha." Itachi said coolly. You nodded and said, "What's the first thing you're going to do when we get back?" He turned to face you and then looked at his watch. 5:00a.m sharp. "You know." he said and you instantly remembered what happened at 5:00a.m. Donut Time. You smiled at Itachi and kept walking.

There they were. Konoha's main gates. You savoured the moment as you walked through them and looked around. Nothing had changed. The market was just opening up because it was early Saturday morning. People were walking around calmly. Everything was perfect, just like it was before.

You and Itachi had decided that the first stop in your return was to go see Sasuke, who was probably worried sick. When you walked into the Uchiha part of town you saw it was full of life, and everyone was outside smiling and enjoying life. However, when everyone saw you the entire street went quiet.

The only sound that pierced the silence was "Itachi-san!!!! Mizuke-san!!!" You smiled when you saw Sasuke run out of the crowd and toward you. After giving both of you and hug Sasuke grabbed both of your hands and led you inside. It was still deathly quiet and when you entered the house you could hear all the hushed murmurs about you.

Sasuke led you to sit down and immediately began telling you everything that happened. "When you left me I was lonely, why did you leave me? Dad was not nice on the way back and he didn't answer my questions. We walked past this creepy village and there were many masks and this creepy guy said he wanted my body and then he gave me a mask and then dad didn't want me to wear it and then creepy guy left and then we kept walking and then we were walking home and we saw this thing that looked like a bunch of arms and legs and heads and they said that Itachi and you did it. Did you? How? Can you teach me? Itachi, you promised you would train me but you didn't! And then we got back there were a bunch of old people that said you were a strange monster thing that could move earth and then I said you were not a monster but they laughed at me and then they told me not to tell you that they were going to put you in jail but I did anyway because I like you and I don't want you to go to jail and...... ya..." Sasuke ended lamely.

You took a step back, trying to wrap your mind around everything Sasuke had said. It was like listening to one huge run on sentence. Looking at Sasuke you saw he was breathing deeply after saying all that in one breath. He was about to continue, but Itachi put his hand over Sasuke's mouth and said, "Do you remember exactly what the elders said?" Sasuke nodded and said, "They said both of you were now no longer members of the village because you betrayed us and that you were going to jail and on trial."

You sat down and Itachi sat beside you. Jail? For what? Saving the village from a monster? Sighing deeply you said, "Maybe it was all a huge misunderstanding?" Itachi shook his head and said, "The elders are very stubborn, misunderstanding or not they won't change their minds." You didn't reply but instead leaned against Itachi. After all your hard work to get back there was something threatening your happiness again. Itachi wrapped his arm around your shoulder and you sat sadly on the couch for a while.

The long silence was broken when the door was opened and Itachi's father walked in. When he saw you he dropped the groceries he was holding and looked at both of you, completely shocked. "What are you doing here?" he said somewhat nervously. You furrowed your brow, why was he nervous? "We are home from our journey and that is what we get?" Itachi said in a monotone voice. The father sat down on the chair in front of the couch and said, "You are refuges, traitors, and now murderers, you are no longer welcome in this house."

You frowned and before Itachi could say anything you said, "How are we traitors!? We helped the village!" He sighed and said, "It was not my decision, it was the elders and it is a crime to harbour criminals." "Even though I am your son?" Itachi said, his voice so sharp it felt like it could cut through stone. Itachi did not get a reply, but instead he got up and left the house. You followed Itachi out the door, and cast Sasuke one last sad glance.

When you caught up to Itachi you saw he had a small frown on his face. He turned down an alley and you ran to run after him. Then he stopped suddenly and said, "This is where we went when we found out about Sara." You looked around and said, "Yes it is, but I'm not sure if this is worse then finding out about your fiancé or better." Itachi turned to face you and said, "Worse, before we were just ninja's escaping marriage, now we are missing nins."

You looked down sadly and it was quiet again. Suddenly, you felt someone's eyes on you and you turned around to see who it was. You froze in shock when you saw a red eye meet yours. It was a Sharingan user and he was wearing an orange swirly mask with a long back cloak that had red clouds on it. Itachi stiffened behind you and you said, "Who are you?" The person made no reply but disappeared into thin air.

You backed up and step and looked at Itachi. "Who was that?" you whispered. "I don't know, I've never seen him around here before," was the reply. You gulped and said, "I think I recognize that outfit, remember it was on that most wanted criminal sign. I think it was an organization called the Akatsuki." Itachi narrowed his eyes and nodded. After that you left the alley quickly and walked to your home.

You stared at your house. Well, what used to be your house. It was now an empty lot with a 'for sale' sign on it. You clenched your fists and ran over to the sign. After ripping it out of the ground and lighting it on fire with a simple fire jutsu you said, "How dare they try to sell my lot!!! I bought it fair and square!"

You then had a ten minute rant about how no one dared go near your lot or they would be sorry. Itachi stopped your rant by pointing to another for sale sign, with the word 'sold' written on it. You twitched, ran over to the sign and kicked it. Cracking your knuckles you chuckled at the sign evilly and you began slowly burning the sign. "Hey! What are you doing!" was the shrill cry you heard behind you.

A bald fat man ran over to you and began screaming about how you were damaging his property. You cut him off my saying, "You. Bought. My. Lot?" He nodded confidently and you got a fireball in your hands. "Really now? Are you sure about that?" you said and began walking over to him with the fireball. He gulped nervously and just as you were about to set his head on fire you heard another voice behind you. "Mizuke Kagamine, Itachi Uchiha, your presence is required at court."


	24. Chapter 23 Aftermath

Tobi was in the last Chapter! Yey! Hehe what kind of Itachi story would this be without the Akatsuki? :D Here is Chapter 23!

Chapter 23

Aftermath

You scowled as you and Itachi were led to the courthouse. You had never been inside a courthouse, so it was like a little tour, but no one told you what was where and you were led immediately to the jail cells. The both of you were put into a tiny little cell and left in the darkness. "So.... this is fun?" you whispered into the dark. You could barely make out the shapes of people in other cells and you could barely see Itachi sit down on the bed. You moved to sit beside him and then you began to wonder how long you would be in here. An hour? A day? A week? You shuddered when you thought about how you would feel if it was longer then a week.

After a couple of hours you began to wonder if you got fed or if you were left to starve. You and Itachi had been sitting on the bed for about four hours now and you were getting hungry. Soon a few more hours went by and you considered how Itachi would feel if you decided to sneak out. Now, you were sure you were getting no food and you already had a plan to earth bend your way out of the prison to get some. Just as you were about to make an opening in the ground the door opened and in came a jail guard. Blinded by the light you covered your eyes as the guard opened your cell and led you out. You walked out happily, still hoping to get some food. However, your hopes were dashed when you were led to the courtroom. Nope. No food.

The first fifteen minutes of the trial were just you getting your rights read out to you, and explanation of court rules. Half way through, you yawned and got a bunch of dirty looks from the jury. Finally, the judge came in and explained what the charges against you were. The charges against Itachi Uchiha were; running away from his fiancé and then killing her. The charges against you were; betraying the village by being an elemental, escaping from your fiancé, killing your fiancé, tying twenty ninja's into a knot and yawning in the courtroom. At the last one you stared wide eyed at the judge. Yawning? What was wrong with these people.

The trial began with Itachi being called to the stand and some guy with oily hair began asking him questions. "Why did you run away from your fiancé? Why did you kill her and what is your association with Mizuke Kagamine." were the three questions. Itachi responded with, "She was a demon threatening the existence of the clan, I did if for the village and Mizuke is my friend." "A demon? Where is your proof?" was the over confident reply from the oily haired man. Itachi glared and then said, "There is none." The man smiled and then let Itachi off the stand.

Now it was your turn to be called up. You sat down in the chair and looked down on the oily haired man. Smirking you wondered why they made the chair taller then everyone else. Did they want you to look down on everyone to make yourself look guilty? Who knows. "What is your connection to Uchiha Itachi?" was the first question and you responded with, "He's my friend." "Okay, now are your reasons for killing your fiancé the same as Itachi's?" was the second question and you responded with, "Uhh.... well.... I didn't kill him... it was an accident.... we were falling into lava and me and Itachi were able to save ourselves but he fell." An oily eyebrow was raised at you and the next question was, "How was your fiancé a demon?" Sighing you said, "He was a dark elemental, the worst type of elemental that exists." The man nodded and was about to ask you another question but then.......... "MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM SEPHIROTH THE LAST REMAINING DARK ELEMENTAL!" You twitched and face palmed. Itachi narrowed his eyes. Everyone else in the courtroom crapped their pants. Turning toward where the yelling came from you saw your 'beloved' fiancé.

He marched over to the stand and stood in front of everyone. Then he said, "It's your lucky day ninja, your death has come." You stiffened as he lifted his hands into the air and lightning formed around them. Itachi's eyes widened when the room of the courthouse was electrocuted off and clouds began to form over Konoha. Sephiroth chuckled deeply and began directing the lightning at people. Gasping when you saw twenty people die right in front of you, you knew you had to stop this.

Jumping from the chair you were sitting in you made a dive at Sephiroth, but he moved out of the way easily. You had expected this and you pushed yourself up from and ground and at him again. He narrowed his eyes and directed the lightning at you. _Thud_. You stared in horror as you saw Itachi's father fall to the ground. You were expecting lightning to hit you, but somehow Itachi's father had jumped in front of you. Itachi stared in shock as he saw his father die at his feet and you saw him clench his fists. Sephiroth began laughing and then said, "All ninja deserve to suffer for what they did to our clan." You stared in disbelief as Itachi suddenly jumped at Sephiroth and got hit by lightning.

However, instead of seeing Itachi's body fall to the ground he disappeared into thin air. Clearly, this was not part of Sephiroth's plan because he began looking around for Itachi. "How are you still alive?" you asked Sephiroth when he turned to face you. "Secret." he murmured into your ear and then grabbed your throat. You glared at him as he filled his hand with lightning and began bringing it closer to you.

Suddenly, everything went black. You began to struggle when you felt two arms hold you down but then someone whispered into you ear, "Remember me?" Looking up you saw the swirly orange mask with Sharingan eye. "You!! Let me go, the village is going to be destroyed!" you said when you realized you were no longer in Konoha. The figure chuckled and then you felt yourself being thrown on something soft. The soft thing pushed you off of itself and to your relief you saw it was Itachi. The both of you stood up and looked around. You were in a large dark room that had a futon and desk in it. The mysterious man then said, "I'll go take care of Sephiroth." He then disappeared into thin air. You grabbed Itachi's arm to steady yourself. This was all too weird. Why was Sephiroth still alive? How did he get to Konoha? Where were you? What did the masked stranger want?

Within the minute the stranger was back and over his shoulder he had the unconscious body of Sephiroth. You suppressed a gasp. This stranger had managed to defeat Sephiroth within the minute and he didn't have a single scratch on him. Itachi was the first to speak by saying, "Who are you?" The stranger did the strangest thing then. His demeanour completely changed and in an overly cheerful voice he said, "I'm Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!"

You backed away a step. If life had taught you one thing it was that you should stay away from people that could have multiple personalities. Tobi then skipped to the door, with Sephiroth still on his shoulder and then led you down many hallways into a huge room. It was then that you realized you were in a cave, but this one did not glow and its walls were all brown. There were ten chairs in the room and at the highest one sat the person that looked like the leader. "Welcome Mizuke Kagamine and Itachi Uchiha to my humble home." the leader thundered across the cave. Tobi led you forward and then you asked, "Who are you?" The leader chuckled and then said, "I am Pein, the leader of Akatsuki."

You stiffened. The Akatsuki were very famous. They were a group of the ninja world's most dangerous S-Ranked criminals. "Okay then, what does a powerful organization like yours want with us?" you said suspiciously. The leader got up from his chair and then walked up to you. "I believe we can help each other." Itachi then spoke up by saying, "With what." "You have been kicked out of Fire Country, and if you go back they will imprison you. We can give you a home and somewhere to belong." the leader said as if he had been rehearsing it. Itachi looked at you and when you gave him a small nod he said, "We're listening."


	25. Chapter 24 Orochimaru you creep!

Akatsuki :D :D :D Finally! I've been looking forward to this part of the story since the beginning! Hehe yeeeyyy!!! Bipolar Tobi XD

Chapter 24

Orochimaru you creep!

"So let me get this straight, you will give me and Itachi a place to stay and you will give us almost anything we want if we get rid of Orochimaru?" you said still trying to wrap your mind around the deal.

"Yes, that is correct. You will be a member of the Akatsuki in return for getting rid of Orochimaru." was the leader's calm reply.

You smiled, you were pretty happy with the deal that was being offered to you. "Is there anything else we need to do to become members?" Itachi said after a while of thinking.

The leader, Pein, turned to face Itachi and then said, "Yes, of course. And don't ask what it is because you will find out after your current task is complete." You nodded but then asked one final question, "By get rid do you mean 'kill' or just chase them away from here?"

Pein began walking away and said, "Make sure he doesn't come back." Shrugging you turned around and began walking toward the exit. Might as well get this over with as fast as possible.

Soon enough you were standing at the entrance to the Akatsuki base, wondering where on earth you could find Orochimaru.

"So...... where do you want to look first?" you said casually. Itachi shrugged and began walking west. You began walking after him in silence and this continued for about an hour.

Finally, you broke the silence by saying, "I have an idea!!!!!" Itachi looked at you, obviously confused. You smiled sweetly at Itachi and then said, "Let's set up a trap. You can be the bait."

For a split second it looked like Itachi's eye twitched, but you were sure it was your imagination. Since he didn't say anything you continued with, "Remember, Orochimaru wanted your body so if we leave you out in the middle of a field all tied up then he will come."

Now, you swore you saw an eye twitch. "Won't he see through it?" he said, totally crushing your idea. However you retorted with, "Of course he will! But we can deal with that when he shows up. Anyway, you got any rope?"

"We need a solid plan." Itachi said, definitely not happy with your idea of leaving him tied up in the middle of a field. "Solid, shmolid, who needs plans now a days?" you said smugly. Itachi sighed and went to go look for rope. Smiling to yourself you did the same.

You yawned, it was almost midnight and you had spent the entire day transformed as a tree as a disguise waiting for Orochimaru to come. You had to stand, unmoving, but Itachi got to lie on the ground and nap.

Now you really needed to think your plans through better. Looking toward Itachi you saw him cast you a dark glare. Clearly, Mr. I'm-too-good-to-lie-on-the-ground didn't like this either.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes and you stiffened. A snake crawled out of the bushes and began slithering over to Itachi. However, this was not your ordinary little garden snake, but this was a friggin humongous anaconda type thing.

You could hardy resist the smile that formed when you saw the look on Itachi's face when it came out of the bushes. His face had remained all calm looking but his eyes practically bludged out of their sockets.

The snake was almost at Itachi and it began circling him slowly. You were waiting for it to turn its head away from you so you could pounce on it, but you felt someone whisper 'I see you' into your ear.

Relying completely on instinct you whipped around and hit the whispering thing in the face. However, the second you saw what you had just hit you felt your heart stop and have a seizure.

You had smacked the _tongue _of a huge snake. It must have been at least fifty times larger then the snake that was circling Itachi. Okay, now you totally faced the fact that Itachi was right, you needed a better plan.

Backing away slowly you saw that on top of the snake's head Orochimaru was sitting happily. He smiled at you and said, "Long time no see elemental." You glared and then cast a quick look behind you. Big mistake, the snake's tongue shot out, wrapped itself around you, and swallowed you whole.

Meanwhile, Itachi was glaring at the snake that was circling him. From the corner of his eye he saw Mizuke smack an even bigger snake on the tongue.

The snake got closer and closer and finally when it was only inches away Itachi jumped out of the ropes and onto the head of the snake. "Fireball Jutsu!" he said and began blowing huge fireballs at the snakes head.

The snake hissed loudly and began trying to throw Itachi off its head. However, it was too late and the snake let out one last hiss and fell to the ground. Itachi got up calmly and looked at the other snake, which had Orochimaru sitting on top of it. Suddenly, the snake opened its mouth and puked all over the field.

ItachiItachiItachi

Crap. Crap. Crap. Ewwww. Damn this is gross. You gasped for air as you travelled down the snake's throat. You knew you only had a couple more seconds before you ran out of air and you got to the snakes stomach.

Must. Make. Snake. Puke. Rummaging through your pockets you tried to find something poisonous, but found nothing. Trying to stop your brain from short circuiting you thought of a quick plan.

Struggling against the current of the acids in the snake's body you began crawling up to the snake's throat. Once you were at the tonsils you said, "Transformation Jutsu!" and turned into a giant fluffy feather.

You would have laughed at the situation, but you were running out of time and air. So, you began running around on the snakes tongue and tickling its tonsils.

The snake began to shake violently and when you looked down its throat you saw a wave of stomach acid and bones coming toward you. Once again, your plan was not very smart.

You took a deep breath just as the snake opened its mouth and vomited everything out of it. Gasping for air as soon as you were out of the snake's mouth you had to resist puking when you looked around you.

Somehow you had ended up inside a carcass of something that looked like a giant rat. You climbed out and ran over to a grassy non-puke infested part of the field and threw yourself on the grass.

In vain you tried to get the guts and acid off of yourself. You saw Itachi look disgustedly at everything in front of him and run toward the snake.

ItachiItachiItachi

Itachi thought he was going to be sick when he saw Mizuke climb out of the carcass of a rat, all covered in snake crap. This was getting too disgusting for his taste so he decided to end things quickly and ran straight at the snake.

"Amaterasu." he said and black flames formed on the snake. The snake began to scream and screech for all it was worth. Wait what? Snakes can scream? Looks like they can in this story.

Itachi saw Orochimaru jump off the snake and onto the ground. "So Itachi, you have come to offer your body to me. I am flattered." Orochimaru said in a deadly sweet tone.

Itachi glared at him and charged. They threw kunai at each other and then began to fight hand to hand. Itachi was easily keeping up to Orochimaru's moves but he did not expect Orochimaru to grow a second head that flew straight at him.

ItachiItachiItachi

You thought the weirdest thing you had seen in your life was when Sephiroth began to cackle like witch, but you were wrong. When you saw Orochimaru grow a second head and send it flying toward Itachi you had to look twice to make sure it was real.

Once you were pretty sure you were not imagining things you ran over to Itachi and put yourself between the head and Itachi. Wow, you are just the smartest. Clap. Clap. Clap.

"Oww!!!" you yelled when the head exposed a large row of sharp teeth and bit your left arm. You instantly drew your sword and then stabbed the thing through the head. Then you jumped back a couple of steps to look at the injury.

Itachi was fighting with Orochimaru again and when you looked at the bite mark you were quite disgusted to see how bloody it was. That's it. Revenge! You gripped your sword tightly and ran and Orochimaru from behind.

He did not turn around but when you were about to slash his back an arm came out of his neck and grabbed your sword. You kicked it away swiftly and tried to slash again. This time you were able to cut the arm off, but ten more emerged from Orochimaru's back.

You saw Itachi punch Orochimaru in the face and momentarily the hands froze. You took your chance and plunged your sword into Orochimaru's back. He made a strange gurgling noise and you immediately withdrew your sword and jumped back a few feet.

You saw Itachi do the same and turned around the run away from the now bloated looking Orochimaru. _**Splat**_.

You looked from behind the tree you were standing by and saw that Orochimaru was gone, but there was a glob of green stuff where he had been. The surrounding area was now also covered in goop. You patted your back mentally when you thought of jumping behind a tree.

Looking around better you saw a green blob approaching you slowly. You got into a defensive stance but then relaxed when you saw it was just Itachi, covered in goop. When he came closer you began laughing at him, but then stopped when you remembered you were covered in snake puke.

ItachiItachiItachi

Within the hour you were at the base and Pein was outside waiting for you. You gave him a wave and he looked at the both of you curiously. Then you spent the next fifteen minutes explaining why you were covered with gross stuff and how the battle had gone.

Pein seemed happy with what you had to say and invited you in. The first thing he did was show you your rooms. Your room was right beside Itachi's and the first thing you did was go take a shower. You were given some clothing and after the both of you were ready you went to go see Pein.

He explained that Orochimaru was an old member of the Akatsuki and that he was just too much of a pain in the ass to deal with. He also explained that tomorrow you would have five short tasks to complete together. After that he sent the both of you to your rooms to sleep. You fell asleep instantly, sensing you were going to need every wink of sleep you could get.


	26. Chapter 25 Five Tasks of Doom part1

Yeeesss!! Chapter 25 is here! :D Thank you to all my readers that stayed with the story so far.... here is Chapter 25!

Chapter 25

5 Tasks of Doom Task 1-2

You woke up very early that morning, and since you had nothing better to do you went to go wake up Itachi. This was by far your most favourite part of the day. After all, what on earth could be better then sneaking into Itachi's room and poking him in the face multiple times?

However, your fun was completely ruined when you saw Tobi already poking Itachi in the face. So, you ran over to Tobi and began screaming at him about how he had no right to poke Itachi repeatedly in the face.

After this Tobi became all emo and began talking about how stupid he was and how sorry he was. You immediately felt guilty and said that you could both poke Itachi in the face every morning.

Then you walked over to the bed to begin your fun but found that Itachi was already up. This made the both of you unhappy, but you settled for poking him in the face while he was awake. As a result he glared at both of you and left the room quickly.

Breakfast was very awkward to say the least. You, Itachi and Tobi had gone to eat breakfast, but when you got there every other member of the Akatsuki was there too.

But this was not the problem, they weren't eating, but they were just sitting there, staring at you. Immediately Tobi joined them and in staring at you while you ate pancakes. Then when you dropped a tiny piece of pancake on the ground they stood there and didn't help you at all.

So, after you were done you and Itachi left quickly to avoid their eyes, but they followed you. This is where you are now, running down the halls of the Akatsuki base, trying to find a place away from their prying eyes. Lucky for you, earth bending was on your side and you were able to make a tunnel to your room, and then cover it up.

Itachi on the other hand, was walking down the halls with the group behind him. You swore he looked pissed, but this was Itachi, he never showed his feelings. So, when he walked by your room you opened the door, pulled him in and then shut it before anyone else could come in.

"This place is creepy, I say we take our chances in the outside world." you said after falling on your bed. Itachi sat on the bed beside you and then said, "I'm sure it will pass when we get to know them better."

"No it won't" said a creepy voice behind you. You wiped around and heard another voice say, "Yes it will, don't be mean to the new people." You gasped when you saw a plant thing come out of your wall.

It was green and half of its face was green but the other was white. "Hi, we're Zetsu!" said the cheerful voice. "Nice to meet you Zetsu," you said but didn't stick your hand out for a hand-shake in fear of Zetsu eating it.

Itachi said nothing but the dark voice said, "Pein wants to see you right away." You nodded ad began making your way to the main room, while avoiding the other members of the Akatsuki.

When you got there the leader was holding a piece of paper, which he gave to you silently. Then he left and since there was nothing better to do you read what was on the paper.

The paper said, "Your five tasks you need to complete before you become full members of the Akatsuki. Everyone works in pairs but since Orochimaru is gone, there are nine members, meaning you will be in a group of 3 for now. As respect to the other members you will complete what they want you to do. Each pair has written something for you to do and you must complete everything or you will not be members.

1. Tobi, Zetsu- We want you to play hide and seek with us.

2. Deidera, Sasori- We want you to paint with us, yeah.

3. Kakuzu, Hidan- We want you to stab yourselves in the heart and pay us with ten gold bars.

4. Pein, Konan- We want you to show us your power.

5. Kisame- I want you to eat anything I give you."

"Might as well start with the first one," you mumbled to Itachi, who nodded in agreement.

Task 1: Tobi and Zetsu. Play hide and seek.

Since you and Itachi had no idea where to find either of them you wandered around the base for a while until a door eerily opened by itself. Shrugging you walked inside and saw both Tobi and Zetsu. "We're glad you came! Let's play!" Tobi said excitedly.

"The rules are the person who is 'it' has to count to a hundred and then search of the others. You are allowed to move around after the countdown is over. If the person who is it tags you, you are out. The playing field is the mountain, but you can't leave it or you will be out. There will only be one game, but if you loose you will have to do it again, but blindfolded. The time limit is one hour and if both of you are caught you loose. If one of you is caught you also loose." Zetsu's dark side explained.

You nodded and Zetsu and Tobi decided to be it. Then they closed their eyes and began counting. The moment they said 'one' you and Itachi were already sprinting down the hall.

"I'm hiding in the walls using earth bending, but you cant because if Zetsu find us you wont be able to get away through the wall." you said while running. "I also have a plan, see you in an hour." Itachi said and then disappeared.

You kept running straight and then said, "Shadow clone jutsu." Five shadow clones appeared beside you, and you all split in different directions. The real you went down, deep underground using earth bending. The rules were you could go anywhere in the mountain. They didn't say how deep the mountain was.

Meanwhile, Itachi found an empty room, took out a scroll and said, "They can't touch me if I'm in a barrier, Earth shield jutsu!"

Twenty minutes later, you felt your first clone poof, and smirked if it took them twenty minutes to get one, they would never find you within the hour. Itachi sat perfectly still and concentrated on keeping the shield up as Tobi kept pounding on it using various jutsu.

Twenty more minutes later, two more of your clones were gone, leaving you and two clones left. Itachi had sweat running down his face, Tobi was not weak, and the shield was beginning to crack.

You were sitting in your little crack deep, deep under the cave when suddenly you heard a voice say 'gotcha' beside you. You instantly began earth bending away from the stop, but this time went up.

When you were in the Akatsuki base tunnels you put your hands together and concentrated on finding Zetsu's chakra.

Itachi gritted his teeth, this was getting harder and harder. Soon he would have to leave the safety of the shield and run for the rest of the time. Deciding that the best time to do this was after Tobi finished his attack, Itachi jumped out from behind his shield and sprinted out of the room.

Meanwhile, you were running as fast as you could from a sharp green blur. Yup, you guessed it, Zetsu was the blur. Turn. Turn. Turn. Run. Run. Run. _Smack_. "Owww... watch where you're going!" you yelled at the person you had crashed into. "No, you watch it." replied a gruff voice, which you instantly recognized to be Itachi.

Gulping when you saw that both Zetsu and Tobi were closing in on you, you said, "You got a plan?" He nodded and quickly whispered something into your ear. You smiled and stood up with Itachi.

His plan was perfect, but you only had one shot at it. Taking a deep breath you ran straight at Tobi, and Itachi ran straight at Zetsu. Sure, you stood no chance against Zetsu, but maybe you did against Tobi.

Itachi's plan was to switch opponents, and so far it was pretty good. "Run, run fast as you can you can't catch me im the ginger bread man!!!!" you screamed at the top of your lungs as you ran down the hallway. You cast your watch a quick glance and you saw it was ten minutes before time was up. You only had to keep this up for ten more minutes, oh how you hope you could.

Itachi was also running down the hallway, but he was not screaming like a ginger bread man, although it would be funny. He was running and throwing salt at Zetsu. Why salt you ask? Well, you see salt + plant = Dead. So, basically, Itachi was trying to turn off Zetsu's skin with salt, and it was working too.

Suddenly, out of no where there was a loud buzzing noise and then Zetsu stopped chasing Itachi and Tobi stopped chasing you. Glancing at your watch you saw one hour was up, so you ran over to Itachi and gave him a triumphant smile. "Yes! We did task number one!" you chirped happily. Itachi hn'd and the two of you went to go find Sasori and Deidera.

Task 2: Deidera and Sasori. Paint.

Finding Deidera and Sasori was very simple, because you knew of you were going to paint you had to be in the art part of the Akatsuki base. When you got there you saw they were already there, waiting for you.

"Hello, I am Deidera and this is Sasori, un." said a man with long blonde hair and gestured to another man with medium length red hair. He then invited you and Itachi to sit down and began to explain what he wanted from this task, "We want you two to draw the most beautiful painting you can, and we will do the same, un. If yours is better then ours you have completed the task. If its worse then that's it, you fail and you can't be a member of at Akatsuki, un."

Itachi then said, "What is the subject?" Deidera stopped to think for a moment but then said, "Anything you want." Then he and Sasori began discussing what they wanted to paint.

Facing Itachi you just sat there, after all he was the one that usually had the good plans. "So..... all mighty Uchiha, what is your plan?" you asked him cheerfully. He gave you one of his long blank stares before he finally said, "I don't have one."

At first you thought he was joking, but then you realized Itachi did not joke around. "What do you mean you don't have one!?" you practically yelled. He didn't reply, but instead began staring at you.

Sighing you began thinking of what to paint. You thought and thought and thought and thought, and then an idea finally popped into your head! While you had been looking around the room you saw that there were clay bombs everywhere, meaning one of them liked bombs and there were also puppets everywhere, meaning one of them liked puppets. If you combined both of their likes you would get a picture that they would each enjoy.

Whispering your plan to Itachi you waited for him to come up with what to draw. After a few minutes of thinking Itachi whispered back, "A puppet making a clay bomb." You smiled and the both of you began to outline where everything would be on the painting.

However, there was something your plan did not cover. It was the fact that neither of you could paint. Yes, you could both draw and shade well, but painting was a totally different story. So, there you sat facing your drawn on outline holding the paint, wondering how to start.

When you looked over to Sasori and Deidera they had already begun painting, without an outline. Sighing, you dipped your paintbrush into some beige paint and carefully began coloring the background. It was the easiest part, no special technique necessary.

Itachi began coloring the table with a dark brown. Soon you were both done all the easy parts you could think of and that left you with the hard parts. The hard parts were the puppet itself and all the details on it. Dipping your paintbrush into the black you started on the hair, and Itachi dipped his paintbrush into the red to begin on the clothing.

Now, you were almost done. All you needed to do was the face of the puppet. You had both been purposely avoiding this because you knew if you messed up here it was over. Itachi stared blankly at you and you sighed, he wasn't going to start.

So, you took some light light pink and began coloring the face. Itachi took some black and did the eyes. Soon you were done and you stared at your picture in awe. It must have been the most wonderful thing you had ever painted.

But that was not much of a step up because the last painting you had made was when you were in kindergarten. A moment after you, Deidera and Sasori declared they were complete and went to go look at yours.

Deidera gasped. Sasori stared blankly ahead. Itachi also stared blankly. You crossed your fingers. Deidera began with, "This.... is....." You held your breath and waited.

"This is the most hideous thing I've ever seen! How dare you imply that a stupid puppet could make bombs?" Deidera finished. Then Sasori said, "A puppet of mine would never waste its time making a stupid clay bomb."

You sweat dropped and Itachi looked like someone had just slapped him on the face. Then you laughed nervously and said, "So.... we failed the test?" Deidera smiled and then said, "Of course not! If you had been capable of making a painting better then mine I would have hated you for it, un."

You mouthed an 'Oh' and then smiled at Itachi. After thanking Sasori and Deidera the both of you left to go to task number three. Great, you had to stab yourself in the heart.


	27. Chapter 26 Five Tasks of Doom part2

Woah, I did not expect the task thing to take up more then one chapter! Oh well, the more chapters the better! Here is Chapter 26!

Chapter 26

Task 3,4,5

Task 3: Kakuzu, Hidan. Stab yourself in the heart and pay 10 gold bars.

What a strange task. These people wanted you to kill yourselves and then pay them? Creepy people.

Before going to go find Kakuzu and Hidan, you had to find ten gold bars. Where on earth would you get that? Oh right! The treasury! Sneaking into the treasury was not hard because of your earth bending.

Lucky for you, inside there were many gold bars so taking ten would not be that noticeable. After that you and Itachi came up with a plan to 'stab yourselves in the heart.' The plan was for Itachi to point at them, them to look at the finger, and thus fall into the illusion. Simple right?

When you made it to the room where Hidan and Kakuzu were, you saw that they looked very strange. The one with white hair looked insane, and the one with black hair looked like he had gotten a million stitches on his face.

"Hello, hello, hello!" said the stitch-faced man. "I am Kakuzu and this is Hidan." said the stitch-faced man, now named Kakuzu. Hidan was the one with white hair.

"Okay, so how about we give you the gold before we do the heart stab thing because it's pretty heavy." you said, acting bored. Itachi had five of the gold bars and you the other five. Then while you were both giving your gold bars away Itachi put both of his hands on each side of the gold bars. This way they had to look at his pointing hand when they took the bars.

Itachi sent you a small nod when he was sure they were under the illusion. "Where did you get these gold bars?" Kakuzu said suspiciously. You smiled and said, "I am an earth elemental, we always have gold on ourselves."

They seemed to accept that for a bit but then said, "I know you stole it from the treasury!" Faking surprise you blurted out, "You guys have a treasury? I thought criminals stole everything they needed." Kakuzu face palmed and then Hidan impatiently said, "Less talk, more action."

Then he gave you each a long knife and waited for you to do the deed. Your eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when you saw you lift your hand, and prepare to stab yourself. Then you remembered, you had looked at the finger too so you were also under the illusion.

Stepping aside, you saw the illusion of you and Itachi stab themselves. Hidan looked slightly surprised at the lack of hesitation, but just to make sure he walked over to the illusions and pulled the knife out of your heart.

The illusion you then said, "Are we done? We do still have two more tasks." Hidan looked over you again but then nodded. Illusion Itachi then also pulled the knife out of himself and gave it Hidan.

Then both your illusions left the room, with the real you trailing behind. When you were far away the illusions disappeared and you turned to Itachi, who looked like he was smirking at his success. Hey, anyone should be happy at being able to trick S-Ranked criminals.

Task 4: Pein and Konan. Show your power.

It was a bit after lunch so you and Itachi went to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Luckily for you, no one was there so stare at you while you ate. When you were done you headed toward the main room, where you thought Konan and Pein were going to be.

Your assumption was correct and they were both waiting for you when you got there. They invited you to sit down and you began to really think about the task. What had they meant when they said 'show your power'?

"We are glad you have made it so far," began Pein in a monotone voice and then continued with, "This task is simple. You will both stand in the training cave and face off. The task ends after an hour of fighting, but I don't want you to go easy on each other. Treat this like you would any other battle and show your true strength."

You gulped, this is what you had dreaded. Sure in the academy you and Itachi had sparred all the time, but here it was far more serious. Pein then stood up and led you to the training part of the base. It was basically a large cave, with doors.

You stood at one far end and Itachi at the other. The only good thing about this was that you didn't have to think of a plan, you just had to fight. You took a deep breath and told yourself not to look into Itachi's eyes, or it would all be over.

Itachi came charging at you first, with some kunai. You dodged them easily, but drew your sword in a hurry to cut the strings attached to the kunai. String could carry chakra, and that was dangerous when facing an opponent like Itachi. Unfortunately, while you were cutting one of the strings Itachi sent chakra down the string, and tried to pull your sword out of your hand using it.

Knowing that since the string was already on your sword there was little you could do you wiped around and threw it at Itachi. He did not expect this and barely dodged.

Smirking you drew a dagger and charged at Itachi while he was still distracted. Just in time he blocked your attack with a kunai and you gave him a quick smile when he turned your way. You then sparred for the next five minutes, until you heard Pein say something about trying harder.

This was when you kicked into overdrive and began using your jutsu. "Sasuke's jutsu of doom" you whispered in a deadly low voice and disappeared. Pein looked slightly interested now, and you reappeared beside Itachi, only to poke him in the side as hard as you could.

He tried to hit you, but you were gone again. This time you appeared in front of Itachi and said, "Remember this?" Then you grabbed Itachi's forehead and smashed it into your own.

It had been so long since you did that, and doing it again made you feel this strange glee. Itachi must have glared at you, but you didn't know since you didn't look into his eyes.

Itachi then charged at you very quickly, and you were barely able to dodge the many shuriken that flew your way. You jumped back a couple of steps and cast a shadow of a glance at your clock. In was only twenty minutes into the hour and you still had plenty of time.

You then turned to charge at Itachi from an angle and he disappeared. Turning around when you heard a faint sound from behind, you were hit full force with the fireball jutsu. The fire almost engulfed you, but you were able to divert it slightly. That's it. This means business.

You put your hands together and out of the cave floor came four earthen pillars. Pein looked very perplexed now, but you had long forgotten this was a silly task. Itachi tried to jump out from the square the pillar formed, but you made more pillars form until he was completely surrounded.

Then the pillars converged to make a wall and began closing in on Itachi. You knew he could get out of it, but it would be hard and would probably exhaust him. That was your goal, tire Itachi out until he could no longer lift a finger. See it's a goal, forget plans they didn't seem to work for you.

"Amaterasu" you heard Itachi say and the walls around him began to burn with black flame. Perfect. That definitely took a lot of energy. Grinning like a tom cat you charged at him with your kunai drawn.

However, just as you were about to slash Itachi in the back, you felt extreme pain on your left arm. Turning to look, you saw a kunai imbedded in your arm. Pulling it out quickly you narrowed your eyes. Now you couldn't do any jutsu since your arm was injured.

Oh well, looks like you had to rely on earth bending to get you out of this one. Lifting your right hand up swiftly you let a small smile form on your lips when a large earthen arm reached out of the ground and grabbed Itachi. Then you opened your palm up and three more hands came out to grab Itachi. He was probably glaring at you.

Then you put your hand into a fist and all fours hands melded together to from a large mount with Itachi in the middle. Now, what to do? _Poof._ You saw the shadow clone burst. Another clone, big surprise.

You resisted the urge to sigh in impatience as you began looking for Itachi's chakra. "That is enough." you heard the booming voice of Pein announce. Shrugging you began walking up the steps to where Pein was. Itachi soon also joined you and when you were both there Konan said, "You did good. Go do your last task." Itachi made no reaction, but simply walked out of the room with you trailing behind.

When you were far down the hallway you said in on overly sarcastic voice, "I think that was the funnest one yet, why don't we try to kill each other all the time?" He did not reply but kept walking toward where your last task took place.

Task 5. Kisame. Eat whatever I give you.

Since the last task had to do with food, you and Itachi went straight for the kitchen. Well, actually you went straight for the kitchen after you washed up your injury. Kisame was there, and he was by far the weirdest person-thing you had seen so far. He head blue skin, blue hair, small eyes, sharp white teeth, and _gills_. You mentally nick-named him sharky.

"Wow, so you made it this far. I am glad, I thought my food was going to waste." said sharky somewhat happily. Itachi looked around and after seeing no food said, "What do we have to eat?"

Sharky smiled but then said, "Oh, right, where are my manners? I am Kisame." You almost frowned, you were not-so-secretly hoping his name was sharky.

"Hello Kisame." you said cheerfully and stuck your hand out for a handshake. He accepted and you immediately felt that his skin was like sand paper and mentally made a note never to shake his hand again.

Then he got up and began walking to what you presumed was his room. When you got there he opened the door and let you in. You had been right, it was his bedroom and everything was blue. But instead of where normally people put shelves with things on them Kisame had a large aquarium with many little fishies swimming inside.

He then invited you to sit down by the table he had in the middle of the room. Then he sat down on the third chair in the room and said, "Since I am feeling generous today I will give you a choice. You can either eat my sock, a live spider, or this probably deadly chemical liquid. I say probably because I found it in Orochimaru's things and it was labelled 'Poisonous'."

The second he finished you yelled, "Oooo Oooo I call deadly chemical liquid!!!!" What? The sock was out of the option because; well it was a sock and the spider.... eww so the chemical liquid was your last option. Itachi then said, "Spider." You smiled when Kisame gave you the bottle and gave Itachi a glass box with a spider in it.

"So, we have to eat all of it and then we're done?" you asked to clarify. Kisame nodded and you pulled the lid of the chemical liquid and began to chug. What was your plan? You didn't have one, remember plans don't work.

Your goal was to drink it quickly and then after you left go have some peaceful vomiting. You were done in seconds and you were surprised to see that the liquid actually tasted pretty good. When you looked at Itachi he had opened the glass box and was now holding the spider in his hand.

Itachi then opened his mouth wide and swallowed the spider whole. Shuddering you looked toward Kisame, who was grinning madly. "So are we done?" Itachi said gruffly, clearly not happy.

"Yup." Kisame said, his grin still growing. Then you got up and walked out the door. Once you were out of hearing range you made a mad dash toward the nearest bathroom to puke. Fun.

Itachi stood beside you with a smirk, and a spider in his hand. What? Did you honestly think he would actually eat the stupid thing?

You cast Itachi a dark glare, stupid Uchiha's and their genjutsu's.


	28. Chapter 27 Initiation

Chapter 27- Initiation

Today, you woke up with a smile on your face. You and Itachi had completed all the tasks and today was the day you would officially become members of the Akatsuki.

Not caring for what the time was you got out of bed, you got dressed and went to go wake up Itachi. You made sure you were quiet because if Tobi knew you were up he would probably come to wake Itachi up too.

Luckily, no one heard you and Itachi was in the room alone, sleeping. Resisting the urge to let out a maniacal laugh you snuck up to the bed until you were standing over him. He looked so peaceful and for a second you wondered if you should just leave him alone to sleep.

But then you remembered that he was the one that made the 'pretty' hole in your left shoulder. You lifted your right hand up until it was resting on Itachi's cheek. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and gave you a cool glare. Frozen you just stared into his eyes and his glare softened.

Finally, realizing your hand was still on his cheek you gave him a sheepish smile and removed your hand. He gave a small sigh and pulled himself up into a sitting position. "Good morning." You said with a growing smile.

The happiness of today came back to you and you were very excited. "Good morning." Itachi replied and got out of bed. You waited for him outside while he was getting dressed and when he was ready you both began walking to the main room of the Akatsuki base.

When you got there the other nine members of the Akatsuki were already there. The leader was at the very end of the row of members and he gestured for you to come over to him.

As you walked by all the other members they either gave you a nod, smile, or blank stare. When you were finally at the end of the line you stood and faced Pein. He showed you two chairs and needless to say he wanted you to sit in them. Taking a closer look at the chair you saw there was definitely something off with it and Itachi seemed to notice it too because he made no move to sit on the chair.

You smiled at Pein, walked past the chairs and sat down on the stairs. Itachi followed your example, but he did not smile at Pein, he gave him a glare instead. Pein looked at the chair and then back at you and then said, "Good to know you are not naive, you are truly worthy to be members of our organization."

You nodded by then said, "What would have happened if we had sat in the chairs?" Pein didn't reply but looked at Kisame for an answer. Kisame gave you both a toothy smile and said, "The chair would have fallen through the ground and into a tank filled with my pet sharks."

You resisted the urge to spaz out but you were unhappy. First he made you eat some weird crap that made you sick and now he almost did this. Kisame was now your least favourite member of the Akatsuki and you really hoped that you and Itachi would not be in the same group as him.

Looking at Itachi you saw his eyes were narrowed and he was casting Kisame a hateful glare. Wow, he rarely did that. It was usually a normal glare or a blank stare. "Now, the real initiation can begin." thundered Pein.

He then took out a book and began reading from it. "Do you Mizuke Kagamine and Itachi Uchiha swear to keep the location of this base secret, and do you swear to never give out any plans or secrets of the Akatsuki?" You and Itachi looked ahead seriously and then said, "We swear."

Pein the continued with, "Do you also swear to fulfill any missions that are given to you with the best of your abilities?" You nodded and then said, "Yes." "Lastly, do you agree that if we find you breaking these rules you will be destroyed." Nodding again you said, "Yes."

Pein then closed the book and took out two Akatsuki cloaks. He then silently gave them both to you and you put them on. The inside of the cloak was red and made out of the finest silk, the outside was all black with red clouds on it.

Overall it was very comfortable but you didn't have enough time to admire the cloak because you and Itachi were then given two rings. You saw Itachi put his on his left ring finger and you put yours on your right index finger.

Lastly, you were given a little vial of dark blue nail polish. You furrowed your brow, but took it anyway. Everything had its own little quirk and it looked like blue nail polish was the Akatsuki's. Pein waited expectedly as you and Itachi applied the nail polish.

When you were finally done Pein walked in front of you and to the other members of the Akatsuki he said, "Welcome the new members, Mizuke and Itachi." Everyone mumbled a 'welcome' and then Kisame stepped forward.

Pein nodded and said, "This is your partner." Then he left and so did all the other members, leaving you, Itachi and Kisame alone in the room.

"I don't like you." you said bluntly to Kisame's face and grabbed Itachi's arm protectively. Strangely, you felt like you were in grade one fighting over who go the last candy.

Kisame gave you a little glare and said, "I don't like you either." Itachi said nothing as you dragged him out of the room with Kisame trailing far behind. Your worst fears had been confirmed and now you were stuck with Kisame.

You walked to Itachi's room and sat down on the bed. Today was a sweet and sour day. Licking your lips you realized that you were hungry for something sweet and sour. Some pork might be nice...

Itachi sat down beside you and leaned his head on yours. Suddenly, you remembered something you forgot to do before. Taking your ninja head band off your head you took out a kunai and made a line go across the leaf sign. Itachi did the same with his and now you both looked at your head bands.

"I would have never guessed we would be here if someone asked me half a year ago." you said quietly. Itachi nodded and then said, "I can't believe we thought our lives were complicated before. Now we're missing nins."

Smiling you said, "Well, I guess it all turned out to the best because I'm pretty happy. If we had remained at the village we would have never had such an amazing adventure. And I doubt we would have been able to travel around so much and see Earth Country." Itachi agreed with you and then said, "The only thing that is bad about this is that Sasuke is now stuck in the village and surrounded by complete idiots."

You chuckled, but then became quiet when you realized they could twist his mind up so much he would no longer be the sweet little boy he was now. Sighing you realized that the only person who could help Sasuke now was his best friend Naruto. You had to rely on him to keep Sasuke happy.

After a long amount of silence you said, "Wait, what are we doing!? We just became members of the most powerful organization in the ninja world and we should be celebrating! Lets go eat."

Itachi did not argue and you dragged him to the kitchen to get some food. When you opened the large fridge you took out some ramen and sushi. Then you and Itachi ate the food happily, until Kisame walked in and began eating too. You were going to send him a low growl, but when Itachi gave you 'the look' you just sighed.

Soon the tension was unbearable and you felt like screaming to let it out. The long silence was broken by, "We are going out on a mission early tomorrow morning." Kisame was the one that said it and after that there was a long silence before Itachi said, "I don't like you either." Then he walked away.

You were shocked, Itachi usually showed his dislike for people by glaring and with small insults; he was never usually this blunt. Curious, you got up and followed Itachi in hopes of finding out why Itachi had said what he said.

Racing after him you finally caught up with Itachi, he was in his room. You walked in silently and whispered, "I'm glad your expressing your feelings openly, but don't you think that was a bit uncalled for?"

At first Itachi did not reply but then he said, "I know Kisame from before. When Sasuke was five he came into the village and tried to steal some scrolls. That day me, my dead father, and Sasuke were at the scroll storage building when he broke in. He scared Sasuke so much ever since he got skittish every time he saw something blue or shark-like."

You stared in shock, but then said, "Small world eh?" Itachi said nothing and then you continued with, "If we're lucky this mission will be involved with Konoha and we might get a chance to see Sasuke. Without Kisame of course. I'm sure we can knock him out and leave him somewhere during that time."

Itachi looked up at you then and gave you a small nod. After that you sat in silence for a while until there was a knock on your door. "Pein wants to see you." said a voice that sounded like Hidan's.

You and Itachi walked into the main room where Pein was waiting for you. Kisame was there too and you guessed this was a mission briefing. "I know there are some personal issues between the three of you, but you have to put them all aside on this mission." began Pein. When no one contradicted him he continued with, "You will be going to Konoha to give this letter to the Hokage, personally."


	29. Chapter 28 Sasuke the epic

Chapter 28- Sasuke the Epic

Sasuke sat on his bed quietly. He had been sitting like this for a few hours now, and he had missed dinner. When he was called down he told his mother he had a lot of work to do even though he didn't.

The past week had been just like this. Sasuke got through school and after that sat quietly in his room. The reason for such a mood swing was the death of his father and the disappearance of Itachi and Mizuke. Right when he had needed them to be around him they vanished.

So, here he sat trying to make some sense of things. His friend Naruto had been acting strange too. Whenever they trained he purposely let himself get hurt, as if trying to make Sasuke feel better. Sighing, he got up and decided he had spent enough time wondering and it was time to get some answers.

Then Sasuke put on some warmer clothing and began to wait until his mother went to go to sleep. He didn't have to wait long soon enough he heard her soft breathing coming from her room. Quietly, he snuck out of his room and out the door. When he was sure no one noticed him he began walking down the street, but kept to the shadows.

Soon he was out of Konoha and he began heading west toward the mountains. If Mizuke and Itachi would be somewhere it would be near the mountains. He wasn't a hundred percent sure of this, but it was his best shot.

ItachiItachiItachi

"You want us to go to the Hokage and give him a letter in person!?" you said, just to make sure you had heard your orders right. Pein nodded and gave you a sealed letter. You felt like mumbling 'your insane' when you took it, but resisted because since this was yours and Itachi's first mission you needed to make it perfect. No matter how hard it was.

Within the hour you were all standing at the entrance to the secret base and ready to head out to see the Hokage. This was way too insane for your liking. All three of you were missing nins and you would have a hard time getting near Konoha, let alone the Hokage.

The only good thing about this mission was that if you did get into Konoha you might be able to see Sasuke, and somehow that made the huge risk worth it. You had no idea you had become so attached to the little creature while you were back in Konoha.

ItachiItachiItachi

Sasuke was running faster and farther then he had ever had before. This was the first time he had been out of the village by himself, and it was both good and bad. During the day time it was great because he was alone in nature and no one bothered him, but at night everything suddenly turned creepy and evil.

He increased his pace as he felt come chakra up ahead. It was too far for him to be able to tell whose it was, but he could tell there were three people. When he was close enough he stood behind a tree silently and tried to figure out who the three people were. The first one he recognized instantly to he his brother and the second he knew was Mizuke.

The third one seemed familiar too, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then he heard Mizuke say, "Nothing you can do now will make us like you, sharky." Sasuke then had a horrible flash back. In it he saw himself, Itachi and his father in a scroll storage building. A blue skinned man with sharp teeth had broken in and nearly killed them all. He was alright, but the experience had been extremely traumatizing.

Sasuke's thoughts then turned to the worst and he thought that shark man had captured Itachi and Mizuke for some horrible reason. In his mind it all made perfect sense. Why else would they leave Konoha so suddenly?

He also knew that if they could have Itachi and Mizuke would have escaped by now. They must be in big trouble. He had to save them!

ItachiItachiItachi

You, Itachi and Kisame had been walking through the forest all day now, and you were all getting grumpy because of the silence and tension. Kisame had tried to ease the tension at first by talking about food but you had shut him up by saying, "Nothing you can do now will make us like you, sharky."

Then you had spent the next hour walking silently, each alone on your own thoughts. However, your not-so-peaceful silence was disturbed with, "AAAAHHH THERE'S SOMETHING ON MY FACE."

The scream came from Kisame, who now had a weird black blob sitting on his face. He ripped it off and tried to throw it against a tree, but it stuck to his hand. While you were watching Kisame freak out over a simple Black Moth Jutsu you realized someone must have cast it and drew your sword.

Itachi activated the Sharingan but then there was another scream. "Itachi-san!!! Mizuke-san!!!!!!! RUN" There was no way in hell that could possibly come from Kisame.

ItachiItachiItachi

Sasuke sat in the tree a few feet from the walking form of Kisame. Then he took out a small scroll and said, "Black Moth Jutsu!" A black blob shot out of the scroll and onto the unsuspecting face of Kisame. He began screaming and Sasuke nearly fell out of the tree in laughter.

Then when he saw Mizuke and Itachi he yelled their named happily. Then he remembered they were hostages and told them to run. They both turned to face him and he could see happiness light up in their eyes. Then they both ran over to him and gave him a big hug. He was so happy.

Now, he felt better then he had ever left before. However, the happiness was disrupted with, "Who the hell is the little brat?"

ItachiItachiItachi

Sasuke was here! As soon as you saw him you rushed over to him to give him a big hug. Itachi did the same and now the three of you were in a big group hug. However, Kisame's gruff voice interrupted with, "Who the hell is the little brat?"

You turned to glare at him and then you said, "None of your business." Itachi cast Kisame a glare and then coolly let go of Sasuke. You pulled him closer and then said, "He stays with us." Then you and Itachi began walking toward Konoha.

After all, you still had a mission to complete. Now, the tension was completely gone as you listened to Sasuke chatter on and on about what had happened. Finally, when he finished he looked toward the both of you eagerly. You and Itachi stared at each other, until you looked away and Itachi smirked.

Then you sighed and began, "Okay, so after we left your house we went over to what used to be my house. Then I tried to burn this fat guy and we were taken to court. After that we sat in the jail for who knows how long and we were then taken out of the jail and into the courtroom. Soon, the trial began and they began asking us different questions. Then there was an explosion and in came by 'beloved' fiancé. He went all kookoo and went on a little killing spree. After that he......." You paused, not sure if Sasuke knew that Sephiroth had been the one that had killed his father or not. Clearing your throat you continue with, "After that he was going to attack us, but a nice man named Tobi came and saved us. He also gave us a place to stay and we got to meet a lot of new people."

You chose not to include the fact that those people were all S-Ranked criminals. Then Sasuke said, "So, where are you going now? And why is shark-man with us?"

In the background you heard Kisame mumble 'my name is Kisame damnit.' You looked at Itachi, who gave you a small glare and then said, "We have some business in Konoha, and shark-man was one of the people we met. He is with us, because we had no choice in the matter." Sasuke seemed to accept that fact for a while and so you walked in silence for the next few hours.

Now, you were near Konoha's main gates and you needed to get into your disguise. What? Did you actually think the three of you would waltz in there wearing your Akatsuki outfit? Geez.

So, you, Itachi, Kisame, and Sasuke now stood by a large tree near Konoha. Itachi's plan had been for all of you to change into Anbu clothing with masks, and say you had an important message to deliver from the Anbu leader. It was a pretty good plan.

"Transformation Jutsu!" the three of you had said at once and transformed. Sasuke looked at all of you in wonder and then you told him he had to stay in this tree or he might be in danger. Sasuke agreed and Itachi put him on one of the tall branches of the tree. There he would not be seen and he would not be able to get down easily. After saying your final goodbye's you left toward the village

As you walked through the village you got many odd looks from people, but that didn't matter because there were odd looks and not I-think-you're-a-fake looks.

Soon, you were at the large door that lead to the Hokage's office. There were many guards around the area and you had to pass through many inspections to finally get inside. So far you had done all of the talking because you would not insult the guard like Kisame did, or glare coolly at everyone like Itachi.

Luckily, you had passed all of the inspections and you were let into the Hokage's office. When you said that it was extremely private the Hokage sent everyone out of the room and when you were sure he could not hear your conversation you gave him the letter.

He narrowed his eyes at all of you when he was done reading the letter. "Members of the Akatsuki make house calls now?" he said bitterly. You chuckled and said, "Apparently." The Hokage put the letter down and then said, "Tell your leader that he can attack all he wants, but Konoha will stand."

You shrugged and then said, "Okay, well uhh.... have a nice day?" The Hokage shook his head and pressed a button that alerted his guards he was in danger. You openly sighed when you saw guards burst into the room from every angle. The three of you made no move to defend yourselves as they began closing in.

You knew Tobi was going to come in any second. How? Well, the day before your mission he had been looking at you and giggling about how he was going to save you. You had been correct and the swirly mask of Tobi appeared in front of you.

You expected him to transport all of you out of the office immediately but instead he gave you a big hug and said, "Tobi missed you!!!" You could practically see every person in the room sweat drop. Then he picked you up, threw you over his shoulder and everything went black.

Seconds after Tobi put you down on a tree branch and disappeared. You were about to scream about how it was not nice to leave people in trees but then Sasuke appeared out of no where and gave you a big hug.

Not a very good idea considering the fact that you were both sitting in a tree. You fell fast, but instead of smacking into the earth you fell onto something soft, that moved. You looked up to see you were looking into Itachi's eyes and his face was only inches from yours.

You laughed nervously and untangled yourself out of his grasp. Just as you got up Tobi and Kisame showed up. Then Tobi gave you another bone crushing hug and then said, "Bye!"

It had been a few hours since Tobi had left you and it had begun to rain soon after. So, now you were all grumpily walking through the forest toward the Akatsuki base.

But to clear things up, this was no ordinary little rain cloud, but it was a full fledged freezing rain, black skied, cold, wet storm.

By the time you had finally made it to the Akatsuki base you were soaked to the bone and in no mood to talk. Pein was waiting for you inside and he stopped you the second he saw Sasuke. "Who is this?" he asked when you were inside. Itachi said, "My little brother, is there a problem?" Pein narrowed his eyes at both of them and then said, "You can't just bring people in here like it's a hobo shelter."

You cut in my saying, "We're sorry but we couldn't just leave him with the idiots in the village, he's family and he won't be a problem. He's not the loud type and he doesn't need much space." Pein sighed and mumbled something like 'I'm getting soft' and walked away.

When he was far away you have him a high five and led him to your rooms. Using earth bending you made a hallway between yours and Itachi's rooms and in the middle of the hallway made a door that led to what now was Sasuke's room. After getting some lights and a make-shift bed in there you led him inside.

He seemed very happy and he went to sleep immediately. Smiling at the scene you went to sleep too, and Itachi went soon after you. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, you could just feel it.


	30. Chapter 29 Tobi The horrible truth

Chapter 29- Tobi, the horrible truth.

"See how you like it." whispered a familiar voice into your ear as you woke up. Someone was poking you repeatedly in the face and was ultimately the reason you were waking up.

You opened your eyes to see who it was and found yourself looking into the cheerful dark blue eyes of Sasuke. However, beside him stood Itachi and you guessed he had been the one that had whispered something in your ear.

Glaring at both of them you shooed them out so you could get ready for the day. Now that Sasuke was here you would be a lot busier then usual since you had to make you he didn't wander somewhere he shouldn't.

You could just imagine how horrible it would be if Sasuke found Hidan, or Zetsu. They would probably try to kill or eat him alive. Shaking the thought out of your mind you walked out into Itachi's room through the new hallway you had built the day before.

You saw him and Sasuke sitting on the bed quietly. Well, as quiet as Sasuke got anyway. When you walked over to them Sasuke jumped up off the bed and ran over to you.

He then began bombarding you with random questions that were anywhere from 'What time is it.' to 'What did Itachi whisper into your ear.' to 'Can we go find Naruto.' You answered what you could, but the rest you just pretended you didn't hear him say.

Soon enough you realized that you were doomed, Pein would find out about how 'quiet' Sasuke was within the hour and send the three of you out of here. So, while he was in mid question you interrupted with, "Let's play a game."

Sasuke's eyes lit up and he began looking toward you expectedly. Smirking and looking at Itachi you said, "You know how Itachi is so quiet all the time?" He nodded and then you said, "He's actually practicing a very important ninja skill that everyone should know. It's the ability to listen, and I think you would be a much stronger ninja if you practiced it."

Sasuke nodded, but seemed a bit confused now so you said, "The game is called 'True Silence' and it is between two people. The two people have to be as quiet as they can and the first one to talk or make a loud noise looses. Since I have to talk with a few people, I can't play but Itachi can. You want to beat your brother don't you?"

Sasuke's eyes lit up again and he looked at his brother smugly. When he turned away you gave Itachi a sadistic grin. He wouldn't dare to not play the silly game because then Sasuke would talk and talk and talk. Then Sasuke turned back to look at you and you said, "On the count of three the game begins. One. Two. Three!"

ItachiItachiItachi

Sweet, sweet silence surrounded you, Itachi and Sasuke as you walked down the long hallways of the Akatsuki base. It had been three hours since the game began and there hadn't been a peep out of either of them.

You guessed Itachi didn't mind because he was always quiet without the game but Sasuke looked like he was in severe pain. You could almost see the questions building inside his head and threatening to burst out of his ears. For a while you feared he would start screaming out questions, but his will to beat his brother kept him quiet.

Suddenly, out of no where Tobi appeared in front of you and said, "Pein wants to see you!" Then he grabbed you and disappeared from the hallway. Once again everything went black and then after a few seconds you saw you were in a room.

It looked like your bedroom but you knew it wasn't because everything was in a different place. Looking around you wondered where Pein was, since Tobi had said he wanted to see you.

Turning around to face Tobi you said, "Uh..... Where is Pein?" Tobi said nothing but then in a deep voice that sounded nothing like his usual one he seriously said, "I lied, he doesn't want to see you right now."

Confused at the change of tone and voice you backed away a step and then said, "Tobi? Are you okay?" He seemed to chuckle a bit at what you said but then he took a few steps forward and said, "I have been watching you for a while now."

Creeped out you said, "What are you talking about?" This time Tobi let out a deep chuckle and then said, "Since you were ten."

Gasping you stepped back as if you had just been slapped. _Since you were ten! _But that's impossible; the only person who could know about you would be.... Madara. Staring wide eyed at Tobi you whispered, "Uchiha Madara."

He disappeared from your view and you heard him whisper into your ear, "Bingo." Wiping around you felt your fear turn into burning anger and you yelled, "You!!! You're the reason.... the reason... I don't have a family! How dare you! You.... you.... I hate you!!!!"

He made no comment but instead disappeared from your view again. Inside your head you heard Gonyonomaru raging. Madara was the reason he was not in his home world. Filled with rage you searched for Madara's chakra. He must pay for what he did.

ItachiItachiItachi

Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other silently, after all they were still playing and neither of them wanted to loose. Sasuke because he wanted to prove he was better then his brother and Itachi because well, his abnormally large ego.

However, they were very surprised to hear Mizuke yelling in a room not too far away from them. Rushing over to the room they were surprised when Mizuke looked toward them with so much hatred it was insane. Her glare softened when she recognized them, but then she left the room in search of something.

ItachiItachiItachi

You had never felt so angry before. Never before had you imagined that you would ever get to meet the person who kidnapped you those years ago. When you saw someone open the door you cast them a hateful glare, that then softened when you saw it was Itachi and Sasuke.

However, you were still very angry and you had to find Madara so you ran out of the room in search of him. Luckily, they did not seem to run after you and you were able to pin point Madara's chakra up ahead in the training room.

Bursting in loudly you looked around to see him standing in the middle. His mask was still on but when you walked closer he took it off. He had burning red eyes, a hundred times more deadly then Itachi's and shoulder length unruly black hair.

He smirked at you when you gave him a low threatening growl. "You must pay." you bit out slowly and his smirk turned into a grin before he said, "It's been a while since someone has dared to threaten me." Frowning you charged at him with your sword drawn. This was far too personal to settle from a long distance.

ItachiItachiItachi

Confused, Itachi wondered what on earth had made Mizuke so angry; he had never seen her like this before. Furrowing his brow he began walking in the direction she had ran off. In such an angry state she would not be able to think straight and she might do something foolish.

ItachiItachiItachi

You were beyond reason now; you were just concentrating on defeating Madara. Not caring whether or not you got hurt you kept charging and charging at Madara. Your left arm had a deep gash in it but you fought on as if it was just fine.

Making plans or using special techniques was too much right now because your mind was completely blinded by anger. You knew this was probably not a good thing, but you really just did not care. "You know how this is going to end." said Madara from behind and then disappeared when you whirled around to hit him.

Not replying to his little comment you shot forward to the place where he reappeared. After disappearing again you yelled into the air, "Coward! Come out and face me like a true opponent."

He then suddenly appeared in front of you with a kunai and said, "As you wish." Then before you could react the kunai was imbedded deep in your stomach. You jumped back and grabbed your stomach in order to slow down the blood flow, but the injury was too deep and you fell to the ground with a thud.

Madara walked over to you and you could see his shoes as he said, "Is that what you wanted?" You tried to stop yourself from coughing up blood but failed and had a nasty fit of coughing. Groaning you tried to look up at him and then he knelt down to your level. "This didn't have to happen, my little elemental. If you had listened to what I had to say." he said while absently stroking your cheek.

Finally finding your voice you said, "You MUST pay." Then you grabbed his hand and using earth bending several earthen arms shot out the grab him. He disappeared and you took that chance to stagger up on your feet.

You had lost a lot of blood by the looks of it but you would never give up. Taking in a shuddering breath you extended your hands in front of you and earthen spikes shot out of the ground in the entire room. Madara reappeared on one of the spikes and looked down at you.

Smirking you let more spikes appear where he was standing and with each step he took more and more spikes appeared. Suddenly, he appeared behind you again, but since you knew he was going to try that sooner or later you turned around and threw your sword at him.

It barely missed him and now on his left arm there was a shallow wound. Grinning you ran at him with a kunai.

ItachiItachiItachi

Itachi marched through the halls quickly with Sasuke running behind. He had heard some commotion coming from the training room and he was headed there now. When he got there he was surprised to see Tobi with his mask off appearing behind Mizuke, and he saw her throw her sword at him.

Another thing was that the once level training room was now completely covered with earthen spikes. Then Mizuke charged at Tobi with a kunai and he disappeared again. He heard her yell, "Come out here now! You owe me this, you son of a bitch!" Itachi was slightly taken aback by hearing her swear, she had never sworn in front of him before and that meant she was really upset.

ItachiItachiItachi

At the back of your mind you felt Itachi come into the room, but you couldn't let him interfere, this was your battle. Searching of Madara's chakra you felt it reappear back at his room and you wasted no time in picking up your sword and running there.

When you ran past Itachi he tried to stop you, but you jumped over him and out the door. No one had the right to stop you now, every single fibre of your being wanted to destroy Madara for taking you away. If he hadn't taken you away, you would have a family and you would probably not be considered an S-ranked criminal.

Not bothering to open the door to Madara's room you burst in through the wall. As soon as you did someone grabbed you from behind and everything went black. After a few seconds you saw you were in a nearly pitch black room that had one lamp in it.

Madara was leaning against the wall casually and you heard him say, "There, now we can talk." Once again he disappeared and you had no time to react as he reappeared in front of you with the Sharingan activated.

Suddenly, everything began to turn red and you mentally swore for looking into his eyes. Now you were under the effects of the illusion and there was little you could do about it. When you looked up you found that you could no longer move your limbs so you settled for glaring at Madara. He walked over to you, walked around you once and then said, "Now was that so hard?"

You were about to mutter something nasty under your breath but found that you couldn't talk. Madara stood in front of you and said, "There was a reason I kidnapped you when you were ten." You looked at him sharply; this definitely got your attention. Madara continued with, "I needed a pawn for my plan to work, and you were the perfect person. After I kidnapped you I intended to keep you hostage until you were old enough but you escaped and I had to accept the fact that I miscalculated. However, now you're strong enough to fulfill your part."

You raised an eyebrow at him, what the hell made him think you were going to help him in the first place? Madara saw your look and then said, "I know that you don't want to help me in my cause but I know what you just need a little persuasion. How about in return for helping me I let you keep Gonyonomaru."

Finding that you could speak again you said, "What? That's impossible, he's a part of my soul and you can't get him out!" Madara chuckled and then said, "Yes, he is a part of your soul but I can get him out. A few years back I built a device; it devours the human part of the soul and traps the demon part of the soul within itself."

Gasping you realized that if he used this device on you, you would be dead so you said, "No deal! I don't care what you do to me, I will never help you." Madara frowned and then said darkly, "Oh, but you will."


	31. Chapter 30 You are mine forever

Chapter 30- You are mine forever

Okay, quick little note.... I was thinking some more about the story and I decided that I should put in a timeline to make things more clear... Here it is! I'll update it later when there are more chapters.

16 years ago- (Chapter 12) The demon takes over Sara's body.

7 years ago- Mizuke kidnapped by Madara.

September- (Chapter 1-7) Mizuke and Itachi become friends.

December- (Chapter 8-11) Mizuke's birthday, Plot begins.

January- (Chapter 13-14) Escape, new life in Earth Country.

February- (Chapter 15-22) Sephiroth part.

March- (Chapter 23-29) The Akatsuki Part.

You hated yourself for this. You should have seen it coming. After all anyone _that _cheerful had to be hiding something. You kept beating yourself up over your underestimation.

But you hated _him _more. He was the reason for everything that went wrong in your life. He was the reason you had no family. He was the reason you couldn't use your earth bending powers. He was the reason you got attacked and imprisoned by Sephiroth. He was the reason you had been kicked out of Konoha and classified as an S-Ranked Criminal.

But.... he was also the reason you met Itachi, your best friend. Sighing, you sat in the room quietly and waited for Madara to come. Ever since that day when you had discovered Tobi's real identity you and Madara had a meeting every week. Madara walked into the room calmly and you barely resisted the urge to attack him on the spot.

But you had swore you would never do that, or else. Madara walked over to you and looked you in the eyes. It took every ounce of your energy to stop the angry growl that wanted to escape your throat. Closing your eyes and taking a deep breath you calmed down a bit but then a horrible wave of deja-vu washed over you.

Flashback

"No deal! I don't care what you do to me, I will never help you." Madara frowned and then said darkly, "Oh, but you will." Then he walked a few steps away from you, turned to face you and then said, "We have 72 hours in here, I can wait."

You then smirked and in a childish voice mimicked, "We have 72 hours in here, I can wait because I have nothing better to do with my time then creep people out." Suddenly, you felt a hand grab your throat roughly and before you ran out of air you bit out, "Ya, go straight for the throat. You're not smart enough to think of something else, you bastard."

The comment got you thrown across the floor and into something sharp. You gasped when you felt needles pierce your back painfully. Looking up you saw Madara approaching you slowly and you wondered why he looked to tall all of a sudden.

He was only supposed to be a few inches taller then you, but here he was towering over you by a few meters. Feeling your back pain going numb you staggered up and took in several deep breaths. When you were feeling somewhat better you wiped your mouth because there was a little bit of blood.

Then you straitened up and said in a confident tone, "That the best you got?" Madara made no reply but then you found many vines grabbed at you violently. You were able to jump out of their way for a few minutes, but then they increased their speed until you could barely see the green flashed that flew at you.

Finally, the vines disappeared from your view because they were going so fast and you couldn't stop the strangled scream that erupted from your throat when a hundred of them wrapped themselves around you. Blood was rushing through your ears and you could feel your erratic heartbeat.

The vines suddenly grew sharp spikes and you had to bite your lip when they all pierced your skin. After the pain numbed you looked up to Madara and between deep breaths said, "Is..... that.... really..... your.... best?" Again he made no reply but you saw the cruel smirk that grew on his lips as he made the vines disappear.

He was planning something big for sure. Falling on the ground you were surprised to see you were not dead from all the blood loss. However, you then remembered this was an illusion, even if he chose to cut your head off you would still be alive.

Looking up you saw Madara was gone, but there was a black figure approaching you. When it came closer you saw it was Itachi and for one painful second you thought he was here to save you. Your heart skipped a beat in happiness, but then skipped another once you remembered it was just an illusion.

You knew you should just close your eyes and ignore the fake Itachi but you couldn't. He walked right up to you, until he was standing over you and then he picked you up. Taking a deep breath you almost let out a happy sigh when you saw the fake Itachi felt just like the real one.

It felt so comforting but so heart breaking at once. The fake then whispered, "Mizuke, it will all be all right now, I'm here to save you." Letting out a dry laugh you said, "Yeah right, how dare you mock Itachi in such a way Madara?" The fake pretended you had not just said that and continued with, "I was able to find Madara and get into the illusion, we are after all both Uchiha's."

Oh, how you wanted to believe that. Taking another deep breath you said, "Give it up Madara, I will never join you." The fake said nothing but put you on the ground so you could stand on your own. Then the fake whispered something into you ear, "I love you."

You almost believed it too, but then you narrowed your eyes and yelled, "How dare you!" Then you threw yourself at the fake, who suddenly turned back into Madara. He grabbed your hands when you were about to punch him and forced you to look at him. He had a large smirk on his face and you wanted nothing more then you wipe it off his face.

Closing your eyes you heard Gonyonomaru say something at the back of your mind, "Madara may be stronger then Itachi but the weakness is the same, we must overpower the Sharingan." Mentally agreeing you took a deep breath and began to summon your chakra.

You felt Madara let go of you and when your eyes flew open you let out as much chakra as you could. Slowly, you saw the room coming back and the red disappearing, the pain was also disappearing. Smiling you increased the flow of chakra until the last of the red was gone and you were standing in the room with Madara.

Between breaths you said, "So, that was your best wasn't it? Pathetic." Suddenly, Itachi burst into the room and after casting Madara a hateful glare he grabbed your hand and began walking you out of the room.

When you were far away you gave Itachi a big hug and then said, "Thank you for coming." However, the voice that replied was not Itachi's and it said, "Is that the best you got Mizuke?" You stared in shock as Itachi melted in front of your eyes and turned into Madara.

Your surroundings also immediately turned red and you bit back an anguished scream when you realized none of that had happened. Madara then whispered into your ear, "That's just a taste of what I can do."

You cursed yourself for this. You were playing with fire, and you were not going to get a little burn, but your entire soul was going to be turned into ash. Finally destroying any hope you had left you said, "Why are you doing this?"

Madara looked to the side and then said, "I don't have to, you are bringing this upon yourself by resisting." Looking down you said, "Fine, I am no longer resisting. What did you want me to help you with?"

Madara smirked and walked over to you. Then he stood inches away from you and said, "You will kill the Hokage for me." Surprised you said, "Why can't you do it yourself?" He didn't reply but then continued with, "You will also flatten Konoha to the ground with your earth bending." Your eyes widened, but you said nothing and hoped for Madara to make the illusion go away.

"Now, I need you to promise me a few things." Suddenly, you were standing in the room again, and you hope you were now out of the illusion. You didn't get time to ponder this over, but Madara then did some hand signs you did not recognize and his eyes began to bleed.

Shocked, you waited to see what would happen next and then Madara said, "Swear you will never attack me, that you will kill the Hokage, that you will destroy Konoha, and that you will tell this to no one or I will send you back into the illusion." Seeing as you had no other option you said, "I Mizuke Kagamine swear to never attack Uchiha Madara, kill the Hokage, destroy Konoha, and tell no one."

Madara got an evil glint in his eyes and suddenly you felt extreme pain on the back of your shoulder. When the pain was gone you looked frantically to see what it was and saw it was the Uchiha sign in red now tattooed on you. Looking toward Madara in confusion you heard him say, "It will disappear when your tasks are complete." You nodded and you saw him leave the room.

A few minutes after him you left too and went to go find Itachi, you needed some comfort right now even though you couldn't tell him why.

End Flashback

"Mizuke, you will go to Konoha in a week." said Madara slowly. You nodded and in monotone you said, "Yes, but what of all the people in the town?" Madara chuckled and then said, "They will all die." Nodding slowly Madara took that as an answer and left the room.

When he was far you slumped on the wall. You had to find a way out of this within the week because you wouldn't know how you could live with yourself if you killed all of the people in Konoha, it would be unbearable. Sighing, you left the room and went to go look for Sasuke and Itachi. Maybe they could cheer you up.


	32. Chapter 31 The time has come

Chapter 31- The time has come

Itachi sat in his room thinking the same thing over and over again. Why was Mizuke acting so strange? She was usually very happy and cheerful around him, but now she always seemed distracted and unhappy.

She only smiled in front of everyone else and when she thought no one was looking she wore a sad frown on her face. He would have asked her about it but every time he was alone with here someone interrupted.

It was usually Tobi, who spent an awful large amount of time around her now a days. So, this evening he planned to take her to a secret underground room he had found to talk.

ItachiItachiItachi

This was hard. Really hard. You were always trying to be smiling and happy around everyone but it was just so _hard._ All you wanted to do was sit in the corner and mourn over your misfortune.

Itachi had wanted to talk to you about something many times, but that idiot Madara kept interrupting him and dragging you off somewhere. However, now Itachi was acting very strange and was avoiding every other member of the Akatsuki.

He had left Sasuke with Deidera and was now leading you down the halls quickly. He made many turns until you finally came to some stairs that led down into a room. But it was not just any room, it was _that _room.

The one where you had made your horrible deal with Madara. Why was Itachi bringing you there? The room was just as dark as you remembered it to be and you felt like running out of the room as quickly as you could. Looking around nervously you heard Itachi say, "Mizuke, you have been acting very strange lately, I know something is wrong."

Taking a few deep breaths you said, "Really? Well, ummm.... I've been... very... busy.... lately..... I... uh... I've been thinking a lot that's it." Itachi did not buy it for a second and walked directly up to you and then said, "Tell me."

Looking down you said in a completely dejected tone, "I cant." He put his hand on your chin and made you look at him before saying, "Why not." Sighing, you pulled your cloak down a bit and showed him the blood red tattoo on your back. He looked a bit surprised but then he bit out angrily, "Who did this to you!?"

You had not expected him to be angry so after a few moments of silence you said, "I cant." He shook his head and pulled you into a hug. Finally, you were able to relax and you let out a small sob. Soon the sob turned into full out crying. You hadn't cried in years and now it felt so strange. Itachi said nothing but he didn't leave either. After a few minutes you calmed down and said, "The person who did this was M-"

Gasping in pain when the red tattoo began to burn like hell and you grabbed onto Itachi to stop yourself from falling. He looked at you worriedly and in your head you heard Madara's voice say darkly, "Did you think the tattoo was just for show?"

Taking in a few deep breaths you said, "I'm sorry, I can't.... say it..." Itachi nodded and helped you walk out of the room and toward yours. Then you climbed into your bed and fell asleep.

That night you woke up when you had a horrible nightmare where Madara put you into the illusion again. When you opened your eyes you almost screamed when you saw two red eyes looking into yours.

When you got yourself together you said, "Madara, what are you doing here?" He said nothing for a while but then said, "Its time to go." Biting your lip you remembered today was the day you were headed to Konoha to do your task.

Putting your cloak on you walked out of the room, but not before casting the sleeping form of Itachi and the other room a quick glance. Madara led you to the entrance of the base and said, "Don't try to run because I can always find you." You nodded sadly and began walking.

ItachiItachiItachi

When Itachi woke up that morning he jumped out of bed when he did not feel Mizuke's chakra in the room beside his. After looking around he saw she was not anywhere in the base. After telling Sasuke to stay in his room he ran over to Tobi's room. He should know something since he spent so much time around Mizuke.

When he got to the room Tobi was leaning against the wall with a hand on his mask. Itachi cast him a glare and said, "Who are you." Madara chuckled and took of his mask, revealing the Sharingan.

Itachi saw red, he was the one that hurt Mizuke. How dare he! Suppressing his anger he said, "Uchiha Madara, where is Mizuke." At first Madara said nothing but then said, "She is off on a mission."

Itachi's glare hardened and he realized that instead of talking he should be looking for Mizuke so he walked out of the room. When he was at the entrance he looked around for her chakra and found it was a couple of hours walking distance ahead and began running.

ItachiItachiItachi

You were walking through the forest in dead silence. It was as if nature itself knew the deed you were going to commit. Crossing your fingers you hoped someone would jump out of the bushes and attack you. That way you could let yourself get hurt, and then got back to the base claiming you were too inured to fight the Hokage.

However, nothing jumped out at you and you were now near Konoha's main gates. Not bothering to change your appearance you ran into town and straight for the Hokage's office. Since there was nothing you could do your goal was to start fighting the Hokage, let him injure you, imprison you and that way you wouldn't be able to destroy Konoha.

Taking a deep breath you jumped over the many guard all around you and through the wall. Running down the hall you made it to the last door and burst in. The Hokage was there and he didn't look happy with you.

Smiling sadly you got in a defensive stance and said, "I have been sent to kill you Hokage-sama." He said nothing but got up and stood a few steps away from you. Then after a pause he said, "You don't want to." You scoffed and then said, "Of course not, but orders are orders." He sighed and then said, "Who sent you." Biting your lip you tried to say Madara's name but instead you fell onto the ground in pain.

As the Hokage stood over you, you smiled and said, "Don't let me do this." Suddenly, the pain returned and you felt yourself loosing control of your body. You gasped when you saw yourself standing up without your own will.

Looking at the Hokage with wide eyes you said, "Quick! Knock me out so I can't do anything!" The Hokage looked at you calmly but then narrowed his eyes when your chakra surrounded you like a shield. Closing your eyes sadly you said, "Too late."

ItachiItachiItachi

Itachi reached Konoha soon after Mizuke and he immediately ran over to the building that had a hole in it. Jumping in and avoiding the guards he ran into the Hokage's room and saw Mizuke say, "Quick! Knock me out so I can't do anything!" and then after a chakra shield surrounded her she said, "Too late" and charged at the Hokage. He watched as Mizuke and the Hokage exchanged some blows before Mizuke froze up suddenly and screamed, "MADARA!!!!!!!!!"

ItachiItachiItachi

You stared in horror as you watched your body run to attack the Hokage, he blocked all of your blows and you knew you had to stop this before it got too far. Without thinking you stopped, and screamed, "MADARA!!!!!" Suddenly, pain like you never left before ripped through your shoulder and everything went black.

ItachiItachiItachi

Itachi saw Mizuke's pained expression as she fell to the ground. He ran to catch her and the Hokage watched as he picked Mizuke up carefully and said, "Forget this happened, it is not of her will." Then Itachi jumped out through the wall and out on the street.

People screamed and some ran after him but he was too fast and he was out of the town within seconds. When he was deep in the forest he stopped and looked over Mizuke, who had a high fever, an erratic heartbeat, and shallow breathing. Looking at her shoulder Itachi saw it was all covered in blood and a red pattern was growing on her skin.

Activating the Sharingan he saw that the tattoo was feeding of Mizuke's chakra and trying to consume her. If he had not been disciplined to act cool in situations he would have sword loudly right now. Itachi knew he didn't have much time before the tattoo consumed Mizuke, so he did the only thing he could think of that could help and took out a kunai.

He knew this would hurt Mizuke but it would not kill her. Concentrating hard, Itachi dug the kunai into the tattoo and on top of it drew the kanji for life. Then he activated the Sharingan and once he saw where the chakra paths were he began directing Mizuke's chakra toward the new symbol he had drawn.

ItachiItachiItachi

Black, black and oh, more black! You felt like you were floating through darkness and there was nothing you could do about it. So, you tried to recall what happened to send you into the darkness but found you couldn't. Then you tried remembering what had happened the day before, but to your horror you knew nothing. Then out of the darkness a deep voice that sounded familiar said, "You can not escape, you _will _fulfill your task."

Gasping you realized it was Madara and before you could say anything to the invisible voice another softer voice said, "Mizuke, live." Itachi. Slowly, memories began flooding back and you began to piece together what happened. You had been in the Hokage's office, and then you said something...... but then nothing. Sighing, you continued falling though the darkness.

ItachiItachiItachi

It was slowly working, the chakra was now flowing directly to the kanji and the red tattoo was beginning to recede. Allowing a small smile to form on his face Itachi sat down beside Mizuke and waited. It was all he could do now. The rest was up to her.

ItachiItachiItachi

It felt like it had been days in nothing. Falling through the darkness did not end and now since you had nothing better to do began talking to yourself. It first you felt silly about it but then you realized that if you didn't talk you might go crazy. The silence was driving you insane!

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and in front of you was the kanji for life. Wide eyed you walked over to it, but then froze upon finding that you were walking and not falling. Slowly walking over to the sign you reached out carefully and touched it with your finger. The second you did that everything turned white and you were falling again.

Deep Breath. Open eyes. Ugh. Color? Why is everything so bright..... and colourful... Why aren't you falling? Taking another deep breath you looked around. Everything was so bright and happy looking and it was way to strange for you.

Feeling like you had spent eternity in blackness and now being in full colour was confusing. At first you tried to stand up, but then decided against it when you felt pain in your shoulder. You saw someone walk over to you and you were extremely happy to see it was Itachi.

Giving him a wide smile you said, "Hey, where are we?" Itachi sat down beside you and then said, "In the middle of a forest. How do you feel?" Smiling wider you said, "Great! Umm, how long have I been out?" Itachi replied quickly with, "One day."

You dead panned, _one day!? _It had felt like an eternity! Shaking that off you suddenly remembered that Madara was the reason you were out in the first place and looked around frantically.

Itachi cast you a confused look and then you said, "Where is... M..... Madara." Then you braced yourself for ripping shoulder pain but were surprised to find none. Looking at your shoulder you found it was bandaged and you asked Itachi about it.

He did not reply but instead he got up and glared at bushes. Heh. I can actually imagine Itachi doing that. Looking toward the bushed you stiffened when you heard a deep chuckle. Madara.


	33. Chapter 32 What shall we do now?

Chapter 32- What shall we do now?

This was the perfect situation to jump up and run around in circles, but you knew that was not a good idea. For one, that would leave you completely open to any attacks. Two, it would make you look like a complete retard.

So, you settled for glaring at the spot where Madara's evil chuckle came from. He walked out of the bushes quietly and you secretly hope they were poison ivy.

That way he would have a nasty rash after this. Imagining Madara suffer you forgot to stop the creepy little chuckle that came out of your lips. Both Uchiha's turned to look at you while you were off in your own little world where Madara was suffering horribly.

Finally sobering up you looked at both of them confused and then snapped, "What!?" Madara looked like he shook his head but then he said, "I see Itachi has found a way around the blood seal I placed on you." Unconsciously putting your hand over your bandaged shoulder you said, "Ha, I'm free!"

Madara shook his head and then said, "Quite the opposite, next time I will make sure to use a much stronger seal on you." Your glare hardened and you heard Itachi say, "There will not be a next time." It would have had more impact if it had not been said in complete monotone, but whatever.

While the two men glared at each other you staggered up on your feet. Since they continued to glare at each other you briefly wondered how far you could run before they noticed you were gone.

Then Madara straightened up and said, "Enough wasting time." Then he ran at you but Itachi stood in his way. Thinking fast you conjured up some clones and they all ran into different directions. Now your chance of getting caught was one in ten instead of one in one. The real you was headed toward the river, from which you could easily escape.

ItachiItachiItachi

Back where Itachi and Madara were, they were both trying to over power each other using illusions. Basically, they were glaring at each other and trying to show off. Men, such idiots.

After you realized no one was chasing you, you increased your speed and tried to get as far as possible. Suddenly, you felt massive chakra from behind and you spun around to see it was Madara.

Glaring you said, "Fire ball jutsu!" Blowing a huge fireball at Madara you took out some kunai and threw them through the flame at Madara. He dodged all of them, but by now you were a mile away.

The crazy amount of adrenaline was pushing you forward you bet you wouldn't stop running until your legs fell off. You did not think, you just ran, ran, ran. Once again you felt massive chakra behind you but this time you did not turn around to attack.

Increasing your speed you briefly wondered where Itachi was. Madara was getting closer to you and you felt panic creeping into your mind slowly. Soon you could almost feel Madara's breath on your neck and you totally freaked.

A quick plan formed into your head and you knew this was your only shot at escape. You jumped away from Madara a few steps and then took out some explosive kunai with strings.

Tying them to your feet quickly you smirked when you saw Madara's confused look. Then you jumped up and let gravity do its job. Gathering as much chakra in your feet as possible you felt the ground shake under you when the kunai blew up.

Luckily, your chakra saved you from any damage but the explosion had propelled you up very high. Getting two more kunai on your feet quickly you pulled their strings to make them go off again.

This now sent you flying extremely fast through the air. You felt like a bullet and you briefly wondered if this was what it felt like to fly. Soon you were approaching ground again and you repeated the exploding process to keep you in the air.

After a few minutes you were out of exploding kunai and had to land on the ground. You knew Madara was very far away so you ran through the forest as fast as your feet could carry you without breaking.

ItachiItachiItachi

Itachi saw the massive explosions in the air and for a second he wondered if Mizuke was suicidal. It was possible, after all who in their right mind would tie explosives to their feet? He saw Madara running after her but he jumped out in front. He needed Mizuke to be able to escape for now. Glaring at Madara Itachi said, "Chidori." Running at Madara he tried to get him with the lightning jutsu, but suddenly Madara disappeared.

ItachiItachiItachi

You were very jumpy, you felt like every branch of bush was going to attack you all of a sudden. But after a long time of running you relaxed a bit. Well, that was before you ran full speed into a red eyed, long black haired, Akatsuki member named Uchiha Madara.

Resisting the urge to scream, "You cheater!!!!" you tried to back away from him but he grabbed you with both of his strong hands and everything went black. Great, we're back at this. Soon you were standing in a pitch black room and you heard someone walking around you in the darkness.

You were willing to bet that someone was Madara. Looking around in the darkness you expected to see two Sharingan eyes to meet yours but instead you saw two crystal blue ones. Gasping you remembered who had such eyes, Sephiroth. Glaring you mentally smacked yourself for forgetting that Madara had captured Sephiroth before you became a member of the Akatsuki.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and then said, "I see you have come back to me." You almost began to laugh but then in monotone said, "Never, _elemental._" You spat the last part like it was a curse and immediately ran at Sephiroth to try and punch him. He dodged and you wondered how you would fight in the darkness, it was the crystal caves all over again but there was probably no way out.

ItachiItachiItachi

This time Itachi did really swear, and loudly too. Madara had disappeared right in front of him and there was nothing he could do about it. Activating the Sharingan he looked around and far away he saw Madara's and Mizuke's chakras rise and then disappear.

Gritting his teeth he began to think of a plan, since it was likely Mizuke didn't have one. She had told him repeatedly that she was never going to think of a plan again. Once he had a good one he began looking for Mizuke's chakra. When he found it he began running toward it, even though it was deep underground.

ItachiItachiItachi

Itachi was right, you didn't have a plan. You were just going along with the flow. And by flow you were running around in the darkness aimlessly, hoping not to run into a wall. Sephiroth could somehow see because his attacks were always almost hitting you. He must be used to the darkness, but you hoped that Madara wasn't.

Chances were that he was probably in the room, trying to watch you. Suddenly, you stopped running and said, "Great Dragon Fireball Jutsu!" This was a very hard jutsu because it took a lot of chakra and if you lost concentration the fire could engulf you. The reason you were risking using this jutsu was that the fireball could light up the area and then you could see where everything was.

Taking a deep breath you began blowing out fire and it began to take on the shape of a fiery dragon. Jumping back you saw the dragon look at Sephiroth and jump at him. Taking that chance to look around you gasped when you saw you were standing in a prison. There were chains everywhere and there was dried blood all over the floor and walls.

At the far left you saw there was a black tunnel you and guessed it was the only way out of here. Then a black figure caught your eye and you saw it was Madara, leaning against the wall casually. Suddenly, the light went off and you were surrounded by black again.

Somewhere behind you, you heard Sephiroth coughing and swearing loudly. But you stood frozen looking toward the spot where you had seen Madara. Without making a sound you began sneaking toward where you had seen the black tunnel. You didn't even breathe, in fear of it making a sound.

If you were lucky you could make it out to the tunnel, but you knew the chances of that happening were one in a million. The sound of Sephiroth angrily storming around in the room made it impossible to try and concentrate on the sounds that might be close to you.

If Sephiroth had been quiet you might have heard the chuckle behind you, or the sound of a kunai being taken out of a cloak.

ItachiItachiItachi

Itachi had the urge to smack himself in the forehead. The place where Mizuke's chakra was coming from was so far down inside the mountain it wasn't even funny. This entire situation was making him act and feel _waaaayy _too far out of character. He had to end this quickly or he might have.... have.... _emotions_. Insert shudder here.

Itachi stepped back a bit from the mountain and then said, "Amaterasu." The mountain began to burn away and now all he had to do was wait until the flames got down further into the room.

ItachiItachiItachi

You could feel the wall now. It was smooth and silky and soft... and wait... what? Oh, crap. Jumping back from the 'wall' you got a kunai in your hand. Ready to defend yourself you began edging to the side, hoping the by pass the object and get to the tunnel. Suddenly, you heard Sephiroth scream, "I have you now!!! Prepare to die Mizuke Kagamine!!!!!"

Huh? Furrowing your brow you wondered what he meant by that, no one had you right now and by the sound of Sephiroth's voice he was pretty far away. But then that must mean..... Sephiroth got Madara!!!!! Allowing yourself a little smile you began moving toward the wall and you got there.

Feeling your way down the wall you soon made it to the tunnel. However, you were interrupted by two things. One was the girly yelp that seemed to have come from Madara, and at the end of the tunnel it way to black to be normal.

Sure everything around you was black, but this was the I'm-so-black-you-cant-see-me black. Suddenly the strange black turned white and you could see there was light at the end of the tunnel. Man, that sounds so corny.

Running toward the tunnel excitedly you were shocked to see a red eyed, black haired, Akatsuki member standing in your way. Your first reaction was 'Oh crap it Madara' but then when you looked closer your reaction was 'Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, why do you look so much like Madara?'

ItachiItachiItachi

Finally, he saw the room and there stood Mizuke at the front of it. It first she looked completely horrified and then extremely happy. She ran over to him, stood beside him and then she got this very strange smile on her face. Then she extended her hands in front of her and then he felt her chakra rise.

ItachiItachiItachi

Standing beside Itachi you got an idea. You could collapse the room using earth bending! So, you extended your hands in front of you and then clenched both hands into a fist. The result was instant and the entire mountain caved in over the room. For extra measures you clapped and the mountain sank into the ground about a hundred feet.

That should make sure the room was completely destroyed and so were the two people inside. You saw Itachi activate the Sharingan and then say, "Sephiroth just died but Madara is gone."


	34. Chapter 33 Five Questions

Chapter 33- Five Questions!

It had been a week after the whole Madara incident. You and Itachi had returned to the Akatsuki base, only to find that Madara had disappeared. So, you had spent the last week always looking over your shoulder and attacking everything that came at you suddenly.

That something was usually Deidera, who now never snuck up on you again. The night was the worst because you woke up every fifteen minutes to make sure no one was in your room.

As a result you had really large bags under your eyes and it was only after Itachi decided to keep watch over your room one night that you got some sleep. Finally, you were sick of living in fear and you decided to invent a miniature version of the shield you had back in Konoha.

ItachiItachiItachi

Itachi was getting worried about Mizuke. She barely got any sleep and she had nearly snapped Deidera's neck off when he snuck up on her. He didn't know what to expect next so he just made sure she ate and slept everyday.

Sasuke had also noticed Mizuke's change in character and he was trying to spend as much time with her as possible to make sure she was sane.

Today, Itachi and Sasuke were looking for Mizuke because she had suddenly screamed 'EUREKA' in the middle of breakfast and ran off. When they found her she was in a bright white room that had a ton of scientific equipment in it. This used to be Orochimaru's dirty, disgusting room filled with random poisonous crap.

ItachiItachiItachi

The only place you could think of where you could invent something was the laboratory. Unfortunately, the lab used to be Orochimaru's room, and it was really gross. Thus, making you spend the last hour cleaning the room frantically. Now that it was clean it looked perfect.

Well, aside from the pile of garbage in the corner. You swore you had seen it move when you were looking away, and you knew you had to get rid of it. However, now was not the time to do that. You felt Itachi and Sasuke walk into the room slowly, but you had to make the shield now.

Taking some wire you connected it to the little battery you had found. Finding some more circuits and wires you began to connect everything together.

ItachiItachiItachi

Itachi and Sasuke looked at Mizuke as she worked. She looked so happy, as if she had just forgot everything that had happened in the past few weeks. Itachi watched carefully as Mizuke began constructing a device that looked familiar. After looking closer he saw it was a smaller version of the electromagnetic shield Mizuke had back in Konoha. So that was her idea, and it was a good one.

ItachiItachiItachi

Almost, almost, almost, and......, "Victory is mine foolish mortals!!!!!" You saw the confused look you got from the Uchiha brothers after you said that, but then you pressed a little button on the side of your new devise. She shield was beginning to form and it needed more chakra to sustain it. Putting your hand on it you began pouring chakra into the shield as quickly as you could.

This time you did not run out of chakra, like you had back in Konoha. Keeping the steady flow going you smiled when the shield grew larger and larger. Soon it would be large enough to cover the entire Akatsuki base.

When you were done you let go of the device and turned to face Itachi and Sasuke. Smiling widely you said, "There, now we can live in peace."

ItachiItachiItachi

Itachi was glad to see Mizuke smiling again; she hadn't in such a long time. However, he was not glad to see her stumble forward and fall. He ran to catch her as she fell and found that she was out cold. Carrying her to her bedroom Itachi put Mizuke to bed and brushed the hair out of her eyes. She looked so peaceful and happy in her sleep.

The next day- April 1

"Wow I missed this." mumbled a female voice by Itachi's ear. He felt himself being poked in the cheek and when he opened his eyes he saw two happy light blue ones meet his. "Good morning." Mizuke chirped happily as Itachi rubbed his eyes. Itachi mumbled a good morning back and then got up.

When he was ready Mizuke looked at him with an evil glint in her eye. He was glad to see her happy again, but maybe this was a bit too much. Itachi walked out of his room and in the middle of the hallway Mizuke broke out in a fit of hysterical giggles.

Ignoring her Itachi walked into the kitchen calmly. Mizuke followed him in after composing herself and Itachi glared at everyone after they burst out laughing. What was wrong with these people?

ItachiItachiItachi

It was April first, April Fools Day and you could not resist creeping into Itachi's room and drawing all over his face. It was really fun, and your favourite part was when you wrote 'I love Kisame' all over his forehead.

The tension between you and Kisame was almost gone now. He was just a little pain in the ass now, and he was actually really funny. Sasuke still didn't like him though, and Itachi always cast him long, blank stares.

When Kisame had seen what you wrote on Itachi's forehead he jokingly said, "I don't swing that way Itachi, sorry." That made everyone burst out laughing again and Itachi turned to face you. Then he said in a deadly low voice, "Mizuke, what did you do." You laughed nervously and then began sprinting down the hallway away from the kitchen. Once Itachi saw what you did you were dead for sure.

ItachiItachiItachi

Itachi cast everyone in the room one last glare before walking down the hallway after Mizuke. She was frantically looking for somewhere to hide and had decided that the best place to do this was under his bed. Pretending not to notice she was there Itachi sat on the bed, making it sag down slightly.

He heard her little gasp for air and then got up from the bed. Then he walked over to the side of the bed and looked under the bed.

ItachiItachiItachi

You gave Itachi a weak smile when he glared at you. Climbing out slowly you gave Itachi a confused look when he went to go lock his door. Backing away slowly when Itachi disappeared from your view you were not very surprised to walk into him. He grabbed you from behind and put you on the bed.

Then he took out a black felt marker and you knew what he was going to do. Trying to escape Itachi pinned down your hands with his left and uncapped the felt slowly. You gulped when Itachi began drawing on your face, while looking deadly serious.

After a while you stopped struggling because when you did it gave you a weird black line on your face. Finally, when he finished he let go of you and looked over your face. Satisfied with his work he stood up but when you were about to run over to your mirror he stopped you and said, "Come."

Following after him you saw that he led you to the kitchen where all the other Akatsuki members were. You covered your face but then in monotone Itachi said, "Show everyone your new look Mizuke." You gulped and then uncovered your face.

At first everyone was silent and for a second you wondered if what Itachi wrote might have been offensive. Then Kisame grinned at you and said, "I didn't know that...very interesting." You looked at him wide eyed and then yelled, "What did he write!? Tell me!"

Kisame just chuckled and you looked at all the creepy looks everyone was giving you. Hidan winked at you, Deidera blushed, Zetsu grinned at you, and Kisame just began to laugh.

That's it, Itachi is going to pay. After a while Itachi let you look in a mirror and you totally freaked when you saw it said 'Itachi's property' over and over again on your face. After washing it off you glared at Itachi who just said, "I was simply returning the favour."

You hmp'd at him and then said, "So..... Now what?" Itachi didn't reply for a while until he finally said, "Want to go get breakfast?" You nodded and the both of you went to the kitchen, which was now empty. You got yourself some food and ate in silence. Half way through your meal you said, "Oh no! We were so busy in February that we forgot to celebrate Valentines Day!"

Itachi nodded slowly and then he said, "What of it?" You ignored Itachi and then said, "Thank goodness too, I'm horrible with the whole 'love the world' idea." Itachi raised his eyebrow at you and you said defensively, "Don't give me that look! Your horrible with feelings too!"

Then Itachi smirked and said, "Who said I am horrible, maybe I just don't show it often." You laughed and then said, "Yeah right! You know what? Actually, if you're so good with feelings how about we have a contest." Itachi smirked and then said, "We can ask each other five questions each and if the other person doesn't say their true feelings they loose." You smirked back and said, "Deal!"

ItachiItachiItachi

Now you and Itachi sat in Itachi's room quietly. Your little contest was about to begin, but first you had to put the stakes. "Okay, if I win I want you to move the nasty living trash from Orochimaru's old room." You said boldly. You were definitely not going to touch that thing; it might try to eat you.

Itachi then said, "When I win I want you to do everything I say for an hour." Accepting that you shook on it and you asked the first question, "How do you feel toward your many infinite fan girls?" Itachi frowned and then said, "I hate them all." You looked and him expectedly and then you said, "Why?" He continued with, "They are all so needy, weak and clingy."

Accepting that for an answer you waited for him to ask you your first question, "How do you feel toward my fan girls?" You were confused for a moment but then you said, "Hmm.... I feel... like they are the dirt they are and that they should stop bothering any poor soul they might be stalking."

Itachi nodded and then you asked your second question, "How did you feel when you were told that we couldn't be friends anymore?" Itachi thought for a moment and then said, "I was angry, because I really liked spending time with you." You smiled softy at him and then he said, "Do you feel jealous of any of my fan girls?"

Laughing you said, "Of course not! Why should I feel jealous when I'm the one you spend most of your time with?" He didn't say anything so you asked him your third question, "How do you feel about me when I purposely try to annoy you?"

Itachi seemed to narrow his eyes slightly before saying, "I feel it is strange and there is no need for such behaviour." Trying not to look offended you heard him ask you your fourth question, "How did you feel when I responded to the question just now?"

You knew you couldn't lie because that would mean you loose, so you sighed and said, "I felt.... unhappy." He kept looking at you so you continued with, "Because.... I think it's perfectly normal for me and it makes me happy."

Itachi nodded and then you asked him the fourth question, "Why do you act so cold and uncaring in front of others?" He replied with, "It's my way of keeping unwanted people away from me."

Your eyes were cast downward and you heard Itachi say your fifth and final question, "How do you feel toward me?" You tried not to look freaked out, you really did, but since you were so surprised by the question you couldn't stop yourself.

After a minute or so of thinking you finally said, "I feel that you are.... to put it simply, a nice friend but way too emo." Itachi smirked and then said in a satisfied tone, "You're lying. I win."

Your jaw hung slack and then you yelled, "What! How did you know!?" Itachi's smirk widened slightly and he said, "I didn't, but you just proved it to me." You smacked yourself in the face. You fell for it again, the first time was back at the donut stand in Konoha.

ItachiItachiItachi

"You missed a spot." came Itachi's droning voice from behind you as you washed his floor. Since you had lost the contest you had to do everything Itachi said for an hour. It had only been five minutes and already Itachi had made you clean his room, wash his floor, and dust his shelves. When you finished you turned to glare at Itachi and you saw he was holding a clock.

You gasped when he destroyed the clock and said, "Now I command you not to look for a clock or leave this room until I say so." You glared but then said, "Yes, Itachi-sama." He made you add the 'sama' every time you addressed him.

Then he walked over to you and said, "Dance." Your jaw fell to the ground and you screamed, "WHAT!? Are you insane!!!!!????" Itachi just kept looking at you calmly and then said, "I'm not going to repeat myself."

You let out an angry sigh and then said, "Only, if you dance with me." Itachi raised an eyebrow at you and was going to say something but then you interrupted by saying, "Ha! You can't dance can you!"

He glared at you and then said, "Willing to bet on that?" Letting your pride get the better of you, you said, "Yeah! If you can't dance then I don't have to do anything you saw for the next hour." Itachi nodded and then said, "If I can you will have to do anything I tell you for the entire day." You smirked and then said, "Deal."

ItachiItachiItachi

"I don't like you." you said grumpily as Itachi ordered you to cook him another hamburger. This was the tenth one but he hadn't eaten any yet, he kept saying they were not perfect enough for him to eat.

It had been two hours so far and there were still twenty two hours of Itachi being in control. Needless to say, Itachi could dance and you lost the bet. Putting the stupid hamburger on a plate you resisted the urge to throw it at Itachi.

He looked at the burger, poked it with his fork and then put some of it in his mouth. You sighed happily when he finally ate the hamburger. Then he got up, and told you to follow him out of the room. You did and you were horrified to see that he led you to the living garbage pile in Orochimaru's old room. Then he smirked and said, "Pick it up."

You looked at him, then the pile. How did he expect you to pick that thing up? It was almost bigger then you! You looked at him pleadingly, but he just stared at you. Covering your nose with a scarf you walked over to the pile slowly. First you poked it, then touched it with your hand. Then you tried to pick the top half of it up, but then something furry reached out and grabbed you.

Scared nearly to death you jumped on the nearest thing to you. That 'thing' turned out to be Itachi and he glared at you when you looked out from behind him. You cast him another pleading look and he walked out of the room. Following behind him happily, you saw that he was leading you back to his room. He sat down on the bed and he motioned for you to come sit beside him.

Obeying you sat down beside him and he turned to face you with a small smirk on his lips. This was not the usual I'm-better-then-you smirk, but this was the I'm-going-to-do-something-bad smirk.

He said, "I am willing to offer you a deal. If you do what I ask you to do now, I will not tell you to anything for me for the rest of the day." You looked intrigued and then said, "Your saying if I do one last thing I'm free?" Itachi nodded and just as you were going to ask him what this 'thing' was he said, "Kiss me."

Insert fan girl screams here. You looked at Itachi with wide eyes, until you realized he was serious. Blushing deeply you began to get closer to Itachi. At first you reached for his cheek with your hand.

He looked deep in your eyes and then put his hand over yours. Taking a deep breath you began leaning toward him slowly. Soon you felt his soft lips on yours and you were shocked when Itachi began deepening the kiss. When he kiss ended you looked at Itachi in complete surprise, a light blush still on your face.

"Ya!! Go Mizuke and Itachi!!" yelled Deidera. You and Itachi turned to the door, where almost all of the members of the Akatsuki were watching you. You turned to glare at Itachi, this was his entire fault. Then you saw Itachi get up, and slam the door shut. After that he walked back to the bed, sat down beside you and then said, "Sorry, I forgot to lock the door."

You glared at him but then he said, "I know you liked the kiss even though you're glaring at me." You tried to deny it, but then gave up and shook your head. Itachi smirked at you and then said, "I liked it too."


	35. Chapter 34 Your life shall be hell

Chapter 34- I'm here to make your life hell.

It had been a month, a sweet, sweet month. You were very happy with the way things had turned out. After your and Itachi's little kiss you were worried things would be really awkward with you, but they weren't. You actually seemed closer now and Itachi was always doing something sweet.

Sometimes it was a little note on your bed stand, or a kiss on the head. If you were lucky, it was even some dinner. In other matters, you had learned a new earth bending technique. You called it 'Metal Freeze'. It was pretty simple, but it was hard because it required a lot of concentration.

The way you used it was that when someone threw a shuriken or kunai at you, you stopped it in mid air using earth bending. Since mental was just like earth it worked perfectly. Now, you were learning how to stop the metal in mid air, and then turn it around to hit the enemy. So far it was going pretty good, but it took a lot of energy.

However, there was one thing that was not perfect with your life. You hadn't been outside in a month, and you missed seeing a color other then brown. After talking with Itachi about it, you decided to risk going outside for little bit. It was 1am and no one was up, not even Zetsu, who was always usually sneaking around the base.

You and Itachi made sure to take the long way around to the entrance of the Akatsuki base. When you were there you took a deep breath and opened the secret door. Moonlight bathed the entire forest around and you wondered if you had seen anything more beautiful.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air you gave Itachi a huge grin before looking up at the moon. Everything was so beautiful and you wanted to go further out, but you knew it was too dangerous for now. Looking around one last time you walked back inside into the safety of your shield. However, you didn't see the two red eyes that stared at you in the darkness.

ItachiItachiItachi

You sat in your room quietly and waited for the sound. Any second now. Almost..... In......3......2....1. Sigh, any second now..... "Nice try." Wait. What!? That wasn't the sound you were looking for.

You were hoping for a horrified high pitched scream and a distinct metal 'snap'. You slowly turned around and saw Itachi standing beside you with five mouse traps in his hand. You chuckled nervously and attempted an escape; your little Itachi mouse trap was a complete and utter failure.

Itachi saw you jump across the room and toward the door but he blocked it and smirked at you. You glared at him and then he said, "I didn't know we had mice." You cracked a smile and then you said, "We do, they go by the name of Itachi and they are _really_ bothersome." Itachi put the mouse traps down and walked over to you.

Then he disappeared, only to appear behind you and he whispered, "I'm bothersome now? I guess you don't want any breakfast?" You resisted the urge to groan and then you said, "Fine, then you're just a nuisance." Itachi then wrapped his hands around your waist and whispered huskily, "Are you sure about that."

Gulping you blushed a light shade of red and then mumbled, "Fine, you're a necessarity." Itachi smirked in your hair and then said, "Let's go have breakfast." You eagerly followed him and he led you to the kitchen slowly.

When you were there you got the usual blank stare from Sasori, Pein, and Kakuzu. Then the usual small smile from Deidera, Konan, and Zetsu and the usual wide smirk from Hidan, Kisame and Madara. Woah. Back up a step. The usual wide smirk from Hidan, Kisame and _**Madara**_.

Your first reaction was 'kill kill kill' then your second 'think think think'. You decided to go with your second reaction but drew your kunai anyway. Everyone in the room gave you a confused look when you growled threateningly at Madara.

Then they turned around and when they saw him they paid no attention but instead went back to their meal. Madara stepped forward and then said, "Long time no see my little elemental. Everyone else leave."

At that comment you saw everyone in the room get up and leave, except you and Itachi. You glared at him and then bit out, "What do you want?" He chuckled but then said, "What I wanted a month ago, your power." You smirked and then you said, "Ha! In your dreams, but then again I don't think I want to know what you dream about."

The corners of Itachi's mouth tugged up and your smirk widened. Madara, without his mask on, narrowed his eyes at you and then said, "You know who would win in a battle, so why don't we just skip the whole bloody process and you come with me."

You looked up at Madara through slitted eyed and then in a deadly low monotone voice you said, "Care to test that theory?" He looked slightly taken a back when you threw several kunai at him. They all missed him but then using earth bending you turned them around to hit him from behind. This time he barely dodged them and he gave you a quick glare when he threw some shuriken at you.

You raised your hands, stopped the shuriken in front of you and then with a cruel smirk you shot them back at Madara. One hit him on the arm and he looked at the blood for a few seconds. I guess he wasn't used to seeing his blood anymore. Then he disappeared and you felt sharp metal digging into your neck. Hissing you used earth bending to rip the kunai out of his hands and onto the floor.

However, everything went black and you swore for letting Madara get his hands on you. Sighing angrily you looked around and found yourself in an empty room with one chair in it. Madara was behind you and he said, "Sit down."

Just to humour him you sat down and raised your eye brow at him. He walked toward you and then he said, "I am tired of this game, you will obey me and you have no choice." You stared at him blankly and then said, "Oh really? How?" Madara smirked and then the next few things that happened were a blur.

You felt Madara's coldm lips on yours, and you reached over to back hand him for doing such a horrible thing. Then he grabbed your hands and somehow you were now tied to the chair with your hands behind your back and Madara was awfully close to your face. Acting like a child you screamed, "Ahhhh get it off!!! Get it off!!"

Then you spat on the floor to try and get the kiss out of your mind. Shuddering and looking completely horrified you heard Madara say, "Now that I have your attention....."

You interrupted by screaming, "My attention!!!?? Hell, if you wanted that all you had to do was wave your hand in front of my face not... not.... _that_." Madara ignored what you said and continued with, "I have the upper hand right now and you know I can continue what I just did if you don't listen."

You felt the blood drain from your face and you felt like screaming 'Pedophile' as loud as you possibly could to snap some sense into Madara's head. Then Madara walked over to you, put his hand under your chin to make you look at him and then he said, "What's your answer?"

You gave him a huge smile and then you said confidently, "My answer is that by now you should know _never_ to have a smoke bomb on you while im around." He narrowed his eyes at you, but then they disappeared behind the thick smoke that surrounded you when you made the smoke bomb go off.

Seriously, and here you thought Madara was smart. Knowing you had to get out of the chair you got up, with the chair, and walked over to a wall, where you smashed the chair against the wall. Thinking fast you earth bended an opening in the wall and ran out.

When you were at the surface you looked around and you resisted the urge to yell like a pouting child. You were on land, but when you looked around you saw water, water and more water. The sky was crystal clear and you saw that no matter which way you looked there wasn't even a trace of land in the horizon.

"So now you see where we are." you heard Madara's voice behind you. Turning around to glare at him you said, "I don't care if you send me out on the moon, I refuse to help you."

Then you earth bended some earth onto your feet and jumped up a few feet. "Ya see this? I can stand on air! You know how? The earth on my shoes is keeping me up." you yelled cheerfully. Madara sighed and then he said, "Fool, you think this is a regular island?"

Looking at him blankly you waited for him to explain. He looked at you calmly and then he said, "This is no longer the ninja world. Even if you do get away from me you will never find your way back." You narrowed your eyes. There was a chance he was lying, but if he was telling the truth you were in deep, deep trouble.

Deciding he was telling the truth you stepped back down on the ground and said, "Okay, im listening." He openly smirked and you curled your hands into fists when he told you to sit down again. You sighed, but did what you were told and Madara told you he would place another blood seal on you. It was the same thing as last time; kill the Hokage, and flatten Konoha.

You grumpily agreed, but you had a plan. That's right, you were back to thinking of plans. Desperate times call for desperate measures right? He waited for you to say the deal and you said, "I Mizuke Kagamine swear to kill the Hokage and destroy Konoha." Bracing yourself for ripping shoulder your pain, you were surprised to feel pain on the left side of your face instead. Clutching you face you hissed when you felt blood dripping down onto your hand. Madara smirked and then before he disappeared he said, "You can stay here until the time comes."

ItachiItachiItachi

It had been five days. Five freaking days of sitting there, on some friggin island. After a few hours you had been able to stand up, because the pain wore away and you walked outside to see your reflection in the water. What you seen surprised you, on the left side of your face was a thin red line that led down from your eye and down to the bottom of your cheek.

Your eye had also changed, well both of them actually. Your eyes were now both blood red. So, now you sat by the ocean waiting for your food. Madara dropped in every morning to give you your daily food supply. Today, he was definitely late because it was now mid afternoon. Maybe he ran into some enemies, or maybe he just wanted you to suffer. Yes, that must be it.

ItachiItachiItachi

Itachi stared at the Uchiha in front of him. He was carrying a bag of food out of the fridge and he was about to leave but then Itachi stood in front of him. Grabbing Madara by the throat Itachi said, "It's been five days, where is Mizuke."

Madara smirked and then said, "Somewhere safe don't worry, now let me pass or she wont get her food." Itachi ignored the comment and in a second he had a dagger to Madara's throat. Madara chuckled and then said, "Are you sure you want to do that? If you kill me Mizuke will have no food and she will die in the little island she is at."

ItachiItachiItachi

You giggled happily as you swan around in the water. What? You had nothing better to do and the beach was perfect. The only thing you had to keep in mind while swimming was not to loose sight of the island because it was only about five meters wide and four meters across. Im serious, it was actually this tiny.

Taking another deep breath you put your head under water and looked around. There were fish everywhere, and there were tonnes of colourful coral growing around you. Reaching forward you picked up a starfish and re-surfaced. Then you chuckled maniacally. So what if Madara didn't show up? You had a ton of starfish and other sea creatures you could munch on. Now, how to make a fire? You did still have some bits of chair in the underground room.....

ItachiItachiItachi

Itachi let go of Madara and he stepped back, only to disappear with a poof a second later. Itachi hated for being this weak, it was pathetic. Here he was, a perfect Uchiha, not in control of the situation.

ItachiItachiItachi

Madara walked up the tunnel to the surface of the island, only to see Mizuke was not there. Then he heard an evil chuckle from behind him and he saw Mizuke had a fire, and she was cooking some star fish. She turned to face him and then with a triumphant smirk she said, "Ha, I bet you didn't know there was an endless supply of food here?" Madara sighed, put the food on the beach and left.

The second he left Mizuke ran over to the bag, ripped it open and began munching on the food. What? Food is food and star fish can't replace pancakes.


	36. Chapter 35 Randomness saves the day!

Chapter 35- Randomness saves the day.

Itachi paced around his room slowly. He had been doing this for about half an hour now, trying to think of a plan. However, one thing this story has taught me is that plans don't usually work, and it's best never to even think of them in the first place. Why doesn't Itachi know this? We'll never know.

So, here was Itachi thinking of a plan, but all the while forgetting it wouldn't work when Madara walked into his room looking rather disturbed. Why would he be disturbed? He had just watched Mizuke eat a starfish. Nuff said.

Itachi turned to glare at him with his trademark Uchiha glare, only to receive the same trademark Uchiha glare from Madara. They stood like this for a while until, "Tic-Toc-Tic-Toc- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"

Both Uchiha's jumped out of the way from the massive explosion that threatened to destroy the entire Akatsuki base. Then they ran out into the hall to see what had happened.

"Beep- This is a recorded message and chances are that if someone in hearing this I, Mizuke Kagamine am not here, I am also willing to bet that Uchiha Madara is listening. Well, if you are I think you're a horrible person and I hope you die a horrible and painful death. Also, did you really think I would leave the Akatsuki base completely unprotected? If you do not bring me back soon a series of explosions will go off that will destroy the entire mountain and set the entire forest all around on fire. Beep."

The message ended and everyone gathered around looked at least slightly shocked. After the shock wore off everyone turned to glare at Madara, since it was his fault you were gone.

ItachiItachiItachi

You sat with your fire and awesome pile of random sea creatures you had caught. Looking at your make-shift calendar you gasped. Today was the day you had set the recorded explosion and message to go off. If you had been at the base you would have programmed it for a few days from now but nooo by now the base had probably already exploded. Shrugging you tended to your fire and put some clams to roast.

ItachiItachiItachi

Madara looked around as he received various glares and threats from every member in the Akatsuki. He resisted the urge to smack himself in the face and went to go get Mizuke; she was the one who could stop the explosions.

ItachiItachiItachi

"Yeesssss, my clams are ready." you said happily. You were really hungry and you really needed this meal to fill you up. Picking the clam up you got out your make-shift coral spoon and you were about to dig in when, "Mizuke, you are coming with me."

Looking at Madara you yelled, "Noooo!!! Five more minutes, let me eat!!!!" Madara ignored your comment and picked you up, making you drop your clam. Sighing you let your hopes of getting food down and waited to see where Madara would teleport you to.

Everything went black and then you were standing in the middle of the Akatsuki base. Itachi saw you and your first reaction was to run over to Itachi, which you did. You gave him a huge hug, which he returned slightly.

However, the happy moment was ruined by, "Come on, deactivate the bombs." Turning around to glare at Madara you said, "Hehe, only if you make the blood seal go away, seriously I look like a retard with a freaking red stripe going down my face." He narrowed his eyes at you and then said, "No, you will get rid of the bombs or-"

"Or what!? You'll take away my food, well you can't get rid of every single fish in the ocean. Or maybe you'll put me in the illusion again, well I don't care. I will never _ever _help you." you interrupted angrily.

Suddenly you felt yourself being thrown across the room and into a wall. You hissed in pain as you got up, your arm hurt a lot. Normally, such a little throw would have no effect on you, but you were far from normal right now. The blood seal had weakened you greatly and you guessed that a piece of paper could be stronger then you right now.

Madara glared at you from across the room and then he said in a deadly deep voice, "Do you want me to continue what I began five days ago, we both know I could." He was referring to the creepy little kiss. Everyone looked at you confused, since they had no idea what Madara had meant.

You looked at Itachi and then at Madara. After sighing you said in monotone, "Fine, I'll de-activate the bombs." Smirking, Madara left the room and you went to go find the remaining bombs. They were all hidden in various parts of the base only accessible by earth bending.

Just when you were finishing with the last bomb Itachi walked up to you and said, "What did he do to you?" You gave him a sad smile and said, "Nothing yet." Itachi walked up to you and traced the red blood seal on your left cheek. You said nothing, but finished de-activating the last bomb.

Then you looked up and Itachi and said, "I guess I have to get back to Madara now, if I stay anymore my fire will go out and my clams will get cold." If Itachi looked confused at your statement he didn't show it but instead he said, "Don't go back, I wont let him get you again."

You smiled as how sweet that sounded but then said, "Its okay, I got a plan." Uh-oh. A plan!! Are you insane!? Do you not get the moral of the story!!? Sigh, it's your problem not mine. Itachi continued with, "I found this in the garbage pile that was in Orochimaru's old room." Then he gave you a bracelet that had the kanji for 'Invisibility' on it."

Your eyes widened and you wondered if it actually made you invisible. As if reading your mind Itachi said, "It doesn't make you invisible, but it hides any trace of chakra, meaning if you ran away no one could find you using any chakra seeking techniques."

Mouthing a 'wow' you put the bracelet on and Itachi nodded when he felt your chakra disappear. Then you turned to Itachi to say something, but then you felt yourself being embraced in a gentle hug. Smiling you returned the hug and you heard Itachi say, "Run Mizuke, run far away from Madara, if luck is on our side we may see each other again in a couple of years." Not quite understanding what Itachi meant you said, "Aren't you coming with me?" Itachi shook his head and then turned around and disappeared.

ItachiItachiItachi

You looked at the spot where Itachi had been for the longest time, until you realized you had to get away from Madara while you could. Sighing sadly you turned around and ran toward the exit of the Akatsuki base. When you made it there you turned to run straight toward Konoha. You had to tell the Hokage what was going to happen so he could get a counter weapon for Madara. It was unlikely anything could get Madara but it was worth a shot.

ItachiItachiItachi

Madara paced the halls of the Akatsuki base, he knew Mizuke could not have escaped because he had not felt her chakra leave. However, he didn't feel her chakra at all, and Itachi's was far away but alone. Narrowing his eyes Madara activated the Sharingan to see where she could be. After about five minutes of looking he swore under his breath. She was gone.

ItachiItachiItachi

You looked at Konoha's gates for what seemed like the millionth time. Quickly changing your appearance you walked into town calmly. No one seemed to suspect you, and everything around you was normal.

Now, how could you see the Hokage again? Security was probably extremely strong after your little stunt a month back. So, you just sat against the wall of a building beside the Hokage's office and waited. He would have to come out eventually and then you would talk to him.

It was midnight. Mid freaking night. The Hokage _still_ had not come out of his office and you were getting pretty sleepy. Finally, you saw the doors open and the Hokage walked out alone. Jumping up you ran over to him and made your disguise go away. He sighed and then said, "We meet again."

You smiled a bit but then you said, "I'm going to get straight to the point. Madara, he is our common enemy and a huge problem. As you know he wants to destroy Konoha using me and I know a way to destroy him." The Hokage narrowed his eyes at you and then said, "Why should I trust you?"

Smirking you said, "You shouldn't, I said nothing of trust, I just said we could help each other." He nodded and then said, "Let's go somewhere else to discuss this." You gave him a wide smile and followed him as he led you to a secret room you had never even heard of.

"So you're saying you want me to get rid of the blood curse Madara put on you in return for you helping us defeat him." the Hokage said uncertainly. You nodded and said, "With the blood curse I will be of no help, I'll just be a puppet at his disposal."

The Hokage thought for a moment and then he said, "How do I know you won't betray me." You scoffed and then said, "Pfft, do you really think I would come to you if there was any other thing I could do to get rid of Madara? I need your help, or I'll be stuck with this creepy red stripe forever."

He was silent for another moment and then he said, "The only way to get rid of a blood curse placed by an Uchiha as strong as Madara is to make him remove it, im sorry." You looked unfazed and then you said, "I already knew that, is there anything you can use to over power the blood curse?"

Another minute of silence and then, "Aside from death the only thing you can do is get an even stronger blood curse that will make you do the opposite of the first one." That got you thinking, death was the only way. Sighing you got up and said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." The Hokage narrowed his eyes at you and said, "Where are you going." Giving him a wide grin you said, "To die of course."

ItachiItachiItachi

So, what was a good way to kill yourself and come back to life? Nothing bloody would work but it would have to be something quiet. After finding a good spot to sit down you made a clone of yourself. Your idea was to choke the clone while the clone choked you to kill you both at the same time. Then you would get a battery to shock you back to life.

Putting the battery down and wiring yourself up to it you set the shock timer for a minute from now. Standing in front of your clone you both began to choke each other. Your vision was getting blurry and you couldn't breath, that was the same for the other clone. Suddenly, everything went black and you could no longer feel your body. However, a second later you took a deep breath and screamed when you left yourself being shocked by the battery.

Ripping the wire off yourself you ran over to a stream to see if the blood curse was gone or not. You were happy to see it was gone, but there was blood dripping from your eye. After wiping it off you saw there was no trace of the blood curse and you happily went to go find yourself a place to sleep. You couldn't wait for morning to come so you could tell Hokage how you killed yourself.

ItachiItachiItachi

Man, you wished you had a camera right now. The look on the Hokage's face when he saw you was priceless. He looked like he had just seen a ghost and his mouth hung open when he saw that the blood curse was gone. You gave him a wide smirk and rushed over to see him.

He invited you in and you told him how you shocked yourself back to life. He looked surprised and then he asked you, "How did you know an electric shock would bring you back to life?" You shrugged and then said you had seen a bunch of boys kill a rat and then revive it by shocking it back in the academy. He nodded and then you said, "Well since the blood curse is gone I guess I'm going to go find Itachi. I just wanted to drop in and say good bye."

The Hokage nodded and you walked out of his office happily but not before saying, "I was bluffing, I have no idea how to kill Madara by the way."

ItachiItachiItachi

Itachi was walking through the forest silently. He had no idea where to go, but he didn't care. It was all silent around him and he was feeling rather bored. He usually had to deal with a hyper Mizuke or an over talkative Sasuke, but there it was nothing. After a few days he got used to the silence and that's why he was so surprised when a bunny flew out of no where and smacked him on the face. Yes, a bunny.

ItachiItachiItachi

"Stupid Itachi, why the hell did he have to wander so deep in the forest!?" you grumbled as you walked after Itachi's chakra. Then you saw a cute little bunny jumping around and you got an evil idea, so you caught the bunny. Since your chakra was now untraceable you bet Itachi had no idea you were only a few hundred feet behind him.

Running as silently as you could you found a good place to watch Itachi and when he walked close to you, you threw the poor bunny at him as hard as you could. Itachi looked so surprised but then he narrowed his eyes and drew a kunai. You giggled happily and jumped down from the tree you were sitting on.

Meanwhile, the bunny got up off the ground, shook itself and then ran off away from the crazy female that threw him. You walked over to Itachi and gave him a wide grin while pointing to your eyes.

His eyes widened slightly and before he could ask how you got rid of the blood curse you said, "Guess what!? I killed myself." He raised an eyebrow at you and you explained what had happened over the last few days. At the end of your story Itachi got up, grabbed the sides of your face with his hands and gave you a rough kiss.

You stared at him in shock until he finally said, "Don't you ever try to do that again." You nodded and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Then you and Itachi made a small camp and went to sleep. It had been a long day and you had a feeling tomorrow was going to be an even longer one.


	37. Chapter 36 When will this end?

Chapter 36- When will this end!?

"You're finally awake," whispered a deep voice into your ear as you woke up. Thinking it was Itachi you mumbled, "Shhh, don't make me get that rabbit and throw it at you again."

The deep voice chuckled and then said, "How did you get the blood seal off?" Snapping back into reality you realized it was not Itachi. Crap, Madara found you. Within a second you stood up and jumped back a few steps from Madara.

His long unruly hair hung loosely on his shoulders and his Sharingan was activated. Looking around you saw Itachi just woke up and he also jumped up when he realized Madara was here.

"So answer my question." Madara demanded. You stared at him blankly for a minute until remembering the question and then saying in a childish voice, "That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Clearly, Madara was in a bad mood because he frowned, and tried to grab your throat.

Since you had expected this you jumped to the side and then said, "That's old, do you have any new moves?" Madara's frown deepened and then he said, "You have gone too far, it's about time someone taught you a lesson. How about we begin from where we left off on the island."

Now it was you who frowned and you bit out, "Don't you dare." Madara sneered and then said, "You brought it upon yourself." Suddenly your little camp was turned into a battle field when Madara lunged at you, but Itachi threw a fireball at him while he was in mid lunge. At the same time you also threw several kunai at him that had explosive tags on them. In short then entire area was obliterated. Jumping away from the scene you looked intently to see from where Madara would jump out. After all, he was still inside the smoke.

For the longest time nothing moved, there wasn't even any wind. Itachi had activated his Sharingan and after a minute of looking around he said, "He's gone." Sighing you walked over to Itachi and then said, "Why can't he just leave us alone once and for all?"

Itachi made no reply but instead looked ahead intently, is if expecting Madara to pop up any second. After about ten more minutes of silence you said, "Lets get out of here I don't think Madara is going to show up for a while." Itachi nodded and the both of you began walking back toward the Akatsuki base, it was your home after all.

By nightfall you were just walking inside the Akatsuki base, where you were met by Pein. He motioned for you to follow him, and you did. Then he led you to the main meeting room and then he said, "You have a new mission, you must go to the far east edge of Fire Country by the Higashima mountain bridge where you will meet with some informants of ours."

Nodding you and Itachi went to go eat some food and then went to bed; you would leave for Higashima tomorrow.

ItachiItachiItachi

It was such a lovely morning at the Akatsuki base, there was no fighting or arguing. Just sweet silence and peace until..... "AAAAAHHHH GET IT OFF!!!!" You had woken up feeling great that morning, but when you opened your eyes there was something black and fuzzy on your face.

It also happened to have eight long legs and eight bright eyes. Since you had just woken up you had no chance to really think what to do through, so you did what your instinct told you. Unfortunately, your instinct must really be screwed up because what you did was take out a kunai from your bed stand and attempt to stab the spider, which was on your face.

So, you just tried to stab yourself in the face. Luckily, Itachi had heard you yell and came into the room. When he saw the freakishly large spider he walked up to you and flicked it off your face. Phew, disaster averted. The second the spider fell to the ground you threw a kunai with an explosive tag on it. I just can't get over how smart you are. _Booooooooom. _

So now you and Itachi stood in a half destroyed room surrounded by a ton of smoke. When the smoke settled Itachi glared at you and you said, "Hehe, umm, good morning?" He just shook his head at you and walked out of the room.

After you were finally ready to leave for your mission you and Itachi left as quickly as you could. You wanted to get this mission over with as fast as you could because Sasuke was now spending waaaaay too much time with Deidera and Sasori, who were trying to get him to choose between puppetry and clay bombing.

Also, all the colourful language that was coming from Hidan's mouth was not helping. You didn't want little Sasuke swearing like a retard in every sentence. Now that you thought about it all the Akatsuki members were a horrible influence on Sasuke. Except to Zetsu, he just kept trying to eat Sasuke.

ItachiItachiItachi

Higashima was not very far away so you and Itachi didn't have to walk that much, but the problem was the fact that the forest was so dense you had to cut your way through. Your original idea was to fireball your way out of here, but then you realized you would set the entire forest on fire.

Your second idea was to jump from tree to tree to make your progress faster, but the vines were so dense that was no way to even stand on a branch. So, you and Itachi had to go through the long and painful process of cutting through every single little vine in your way. It had been two hours so far and your arms were getting pretty tired. The only good thing about this type of terrain was that if Madara decided to attack you here, he would be limited with his attacks.

"Finally! We're free of the wretched vines!!!" you practically yelled when you and Itachi entered a clearing. The bridge was only a small distance away and you were very excited to see who this informant was.

Soon you were standing beside the bridge, you dared not risk stepping on the bridge because if you did then if it was destroyed you would fall into the very violent looking river below. At first you and Itachi waited silently for the informant to show up, but then you suggested that you play a game instead. Itachi obviously refused; seriously did you think Itachi would want to play a game? Pfft.

Around midnight you were falling sleep standing up when you saw a dark figure walk onto the bridge. Both you and Itachi stiffened when the figure walked up to you and began taking its dark hood off.

"What!? Are you serious? If this is a joke this isn't funny because getting here was huge pain in the ass, just like you Pein." You yelled when you saw that the hooded figure was actually Pein.

He glared at your outburst and then said, "I do not joke, but we had to meet in private." Both you and Itachi looked at your leader expectedly. This was very interesting and you wondered why the leader of your organization needed to meet privately. "I am not the leader of the Akatsuki," began Pein, which made you stare at him in shock while Itachi gave no reaction.

Then he continued with, "Uchiha Madara is and I know that he is your enemy right now." Both you and Itachi nodded and then Pein concluded with, "I wish to help you get rid of Madara once and for all."

*Sigh* I wanted to leave it as a cliffy so badly, but it would be too short so.....

To say that you were shocked would be an understatement. Pein had just said that he wanted to help you get rid of Madara, Pein of all people! Of course you and Itachi accepted, but tried not to sound too eager.

So, now the three of you were going over your plan to get rid of Madara. Since Pein had served under Madara's power for so long he knew that Madara's power was weaker during the white moon. It was the opposite of the blood moon, which made Madara ten times more powerful. Luckily, the white moon was a few days from now and that was the day when you had chosen to strike.

Pein also knew that Madara was burned by the touch of Moonglow, an extremely rare mineral that could only be made by elementals. It was the cost for being immortal, even the most powerful beings have a weakness and it just turns out that Madara's is a rock. When Pein finished explaining you exclaimed excitedly, "I know where we can get a ton of Moonglow!!!! The crystal caves back in earth country by our old house!"

So then it was settled, you and Itachi were going to have to go to earth country, get some Moonglow and then come back in time for the white moon. It was Pein's job to lure Madara to the great Dandonji River, and that was where you hoped to finish him off.

After going your separate ways you and Itachi began running toward earth country. You had to make it there and back in two days, and that was no where enough time. It would usually take you at least five days to complete the journey. So, you and Itachi were thinking of anything that would increase your speed and decrease your time.

For one, you agreed not to sleep, eat, or get water for as long as you possible could. You also agreed to not talk because talking took some energy and you needed as much as you could get.

However, in the morning of your second day of tireless running a figure all dressed in black interrupted you. You and Itachi got ready to fight, and end the fight as quickly as you could, but then realized you didn't have to because the figure said it had a message and package for you. The figure gave you a letter and scroll and then left. Making sure there were no traps on the scroll you and Itachi read the message, "Mizuke, my sources tell me you have found a way of defeating Madara, but it is far away so I have a scroll for you that will teleport you to the Dandonji River from wherever you are. As backup, my people will be in the area if things get out of hand. Sighed, Hokage."

You looked at the letter in surprise, how had the Hokage found out about your plan? Shrugging it off you and Itachi resumed running, but now there was less tension because now you only had to make half of the distance in two days.

"Home sweet home." You whispered when you saw your white house on your lot. However, you and Itachi did not liger there but instead went to the cave and to the Moonglow.

Once again you were happily surprised by the beauty of the caves, they never stopped amazing you. But the feeling around then was different now because you knew that the crystal statue in the middle was of your queen, who had been murdered by a dark elemental. Bowing to her statue as a sign of respect you walked over to a wall and got some Moonglow.

When you tried to earth bend it you saw that you easily could and so you earth bended as many weapons as you could out of it. You made kunai, shuriken, and your favourite was a smoke bomb filled with Moonglow dust. Itachi took some dust for himself and a couple of kunai.

When you were finished you cast the statue one last glance and took out the scroll the Hokage had given you. "Ready?" you asked Itachi, who just nodded. Opening the scroll you began to chant the teleportation words and everything went black.


	38. Chapter 37 The epic finale

Chapter 37- The epic finale.....

Deathly silence hung in the air at the great Dandonji River. It was as if life itself was waiting for the end. As it happened, you and Itachi teleported to the river and the silence engulfed you.

Never before had you seen anything so still and lifeless before. Not even when the wind blew did the trees around you make noise. For a second you wondered if you had gone deaf from the tension. Y

ou and Itachi hid behind a few trees and waited for Madara's arrival. Pein had promised to bring him here, and you sure hoped Pein would live up to it. You also hoped that this was not all a huge trap made by Madara.

After half an hour of waiting in the silence you nearly had a heart attack when there was the sound of talking up ahead. "So where is Kisame, you said he was drowned in the river. You got him out of it right?" said Madara's annoyed voice.

Apparently he didn't like it when he thought any Akatsuki members died. "He's lying on the beach on the other side of the river," replied Pein's cool and calm voice. Madara hmph'd and began walking down to the other side of the river.

Taking your opportunity you and Itachi jumped out from behind the bushes and before Madara could react you and Itachi stood side by side and cast one huge fireball at him. Then jumping away from each other you went to the opposite sides of Madara and Pein charged at him with a few shuriken.

Madara's face contorted in anger and then his mouth turned into a cruel smirk and he said, "You dare turn on me? I made you as strong as you are now." Pein said nothing but instead jumped to the side when you and Itachi charged at him with kunai.

Madara jumped far to the side and quickly looked at the horizon, the sun was setting and he only had a few minutes before the white moon, how he hated that white moon. While Madara was glancing at the horizon you, Itachi and Pein nodded at each other and stood in a large triangle around Madara, he was in the middle.

Then you did a couple of seals and a barrier formed around Madara, who looked unfazed considering he could simply teleport out of there. Then you picked up your smoke bomb, pulled the tag on it and threw it directly at Madara, who barely gave it a glance.

However, when it exploded Madara's eyes snapped open and he made a strange hissing noise. Wasting no time you and Itachi ran into the barrier with two Moonglow kunai in your hands. Since Madara was distracted with the Moonglow smoke he was barely able to dodge your attacks.

Then you both turned around to attack him again and you were able to stab him in the arm. However, since when you stabbed him you were leaning forward Madara was able to grab your arm and pull you toward him. With his free hand he drew a kunai and he stabbed you in the stomach as hard as he could.

The blinding pain made all your thoughts freeze and for a terrifying moment you had no idea what to do next. Itachi saw all of this, so he was able to kick Madara away and pull you up to stop you from falling.

You stared at Itachi and weakly tried to pull the kunai out. Meanwhile, Pein was sparring with Madara and they exchanged a few words that you didn't hear. When you finally pulled the kunai out you lurched forward and coughed up a bunch of blood.

After you were done you got Itachi help you up and you did a few seals and then said, "Chakra block." Then you firmly put your hand on your wound and sealed the blood.

It was strong enough to let you keep fighting, but it would only last an hour at most. Taking a deep breath you nodded at Itachi and you both joined the battle field. Pein was having a hard time blocking Madara's attacks and he was slightly injured.

Then he jumped back and you and Itachi jumped at Madara from both sides. You pulled out your Moonglow kunai and he pulled out his own, then you two began to spar with them.

However, for a split second Madara's arm slackened and he fell back a bit. Looking toward the horizon quickly you saw the sun was gone and the white moon was rising quickly.

It was a full moon and it shined with so much light that it looked like a little sun in the sky that lit everything with a shade of white. Smirking you charged at Madara again, and Itachi did the same.

He easily jumped out of the way but he had a deep frown in his face. Wasting no time you and Itachi ran straight at him and threw several shuriken at him. He gave you a look that said 'is that it?', but then Pein appeared behind him and tried to slash him in the back.

Surprised, Madara barely missed the attack and he jumped back to look at the three of you. Then he said, "What a strange group you make, an Uchiha, elemental, and my old subordinate." Narrowing your eyes you said, "Doesn't matter what we make, it's what we do that counts."

Then Madara laughed a dry laugh and then said, "Are you saying that with your petty little actions it will make people respect you and take you back? They wont, and who will you come crawling to? Me." You growled at him but then Itachi put a hand on your shoulder and said, "Don't waste time." You and Pein nodded and then charged at Madara again.

Suddenly, Pein froze and fell to the ground with a dull thud. You jumped over to him to see what was wrong but you saw he was bleeding from his heart. Trying to stop the bleeding with your hands you heard Madara say, "Don't bother, you can't stop a blood curse."

You looked at him in shock, you had no idea Pein had a blood curse on him. You looked back at Pein who whispered weakly, "I'm sorry I couldn't be more help." Then he closed his eyes and you felt this chakra drop down. He was alive, but barely. You needed to wrap the battle up quickly or he could die.

Stepping away from Pein you took a deep breath and nodded at Itachi. Clutching your kunai harder you run at Madara as fast as you could. Then you jumped up so you could be above him and threw the kunai at his head. He blocked it easily with his own kunai but then you used earth bending to turn the kunai back around and at Madara's arm.

When it made contact he hissed in pain and jumped away from you. However, Itachi was ready and he threw several kunai at Madara and they all hit him.

A little bit of blood dripped down from his mouth and you wasted no time in running at him with another kunai. At the same time Itachi took out a little pouch of Moonglow dust and threw it at Madara.

The effect was horrendous, he sucked in everything near him into his teleportation technique and unfortunately for you that something was you. At the same time his technique screwed up and did not send him where he wanted to go.

ItachiItachiItachi

"Hey what's that?" said a male voice near you. "I don't know, hey everyone come check this out." yelled a female voice that was father away.

You opened your eyes and saw two people leaning over you. The man had shoulder length brown hair and the woman had waist length black hair. Groaning you staggered up but then stiffened when you felt yourself being pulled down roughly.

By now there was a sword around your neck and you heard everyone gasp when they saw you. Well, more specifically when they saw you and Madara. "You dare show your face again!?" yelled someone in the crowd and you wondered if this was some village where Madara had done something horrible and then disappeared.

Madara then got up, and pulled you up with him. The sword was still against your throat but it was not pressed had enough to cut your skin. You took a closer look at everyone around you and you noticed that they looked familiar. Where exactly were you?

Then Madara tightened his grip on you and said, "If you attack me, she dies." You gulped and looked at everyone pleadingly, after getting so far you didn't want to die by Madara's hands.

One man stepped forward out of the crowd and then said, "Why have you come here? Why is Mizuke with you?"

Huh. Okay, this was weird. How did this person know your name.... someone seriously needed to explain all of this to you. Madara chuckled beside you and then said, "It doesn't matter, but if you don't back off I will kill your precious earth elemental."

After that the man narrowed his eyes and you felt Madara's grasp come off of you. Looking back you saw ten earthen arms surrounding Madara, and then out of no where water ran over him and then froze.

Impossible, the only people who could do that without jutsu were elementals. Could this really be.... your clan? You backed up a step and looked at everyone with wide eyes; you had never expected to see your clan again.

Sure you had imagined it but you had never thought it would actually happen. Then the man smiled at you and then said, "Mizuke, you have returned to us?" You stuttered a bit and then said, "I... don't know I got here by accident is this.... is...... are you the elemental clan?"

The man nodded his head and said, "Welcome back, we missed you." You gave him a smile but then your smile turned into a look of horror when you felt yourself being pulled back and you saw the vision of your clan disappearing.

Everyone looked upset and then the man took something out of his pocket and threw it at you. The last words you heard before everything went black were, "We are proud of you."

ItachiItachiItachi

"Mizuke, wake up." said a familiar voice next to you. Your cheeks felt wet and you wondered why your stomach was in severe pain. Then it slowly began to come back to you. You had been fighting with Madara when his teleport technique backfired and then.... then... your clan. You had seen them.

But that's impossible; it must have been a dream. You opened your eyes slowly and saw that they felt like you had been crying but you didn't remember that. Itachi looked down at you worriedly and you said, "What happened?"

He was silent for a moment but then he said, "You disappeared, but then reappeared a few moments later, but Madara wasn't with you. Where did you go?" You shook your head and then said, "I don't know.... I think I saw my clan..."

Itachi looked at you curiously but then you said, "It was probably a dream." Itachi shook his head and then said, "If it was then where did you get this?" Then he handed you a round gem with a small button on it.

You took it from him in shock and then said, "Were did you get this!?" He replied with, "I found it lying beside you." Excitedly you pressed the button on the gem and a screen popped out of the gem. It was a still picture of a bunch of people. But not just anyone, your clan.

With shaking hands you reached toward the image but only to find that your hand went through it. It had to be some sort of hologram. Itachi looked at you and then you said, "My clan."

After you got over the shock that you had just seen your clan for the first time in seven years you and Itachi took care of Pein's injuries. His blood curse was gone and you instantly knew Madara was no more.

Then you healed each other's injuries and now you sat on the ground thinking of what to do next. "Do you want to go back to Konoha? I'm sure they will not try and get rid of us." you said to Itachi slowly.

He looked at you and said, "Is that what you want?" You smiled slightly and then said, "No, It's just so uneventful in Konoha. But I think we have to go back to the Akatsuki base first, Sasuke's there remember?" Itachi nodded and you began to walk slowly to the base, while carrying Pein at the same time.

After about a day of walking you made it back to the Akatsuki base, where you were greeted by everyone there. When they saw you they began clapping and then Konan said, "You have defeated Madara, we are thankful for that." You smiled and Itachi nodded. You were then all invited in to have a celebrating feast and that was when you and Itachi instantly knew, this was definitely home.


	39. Chapter 38 Afterward

Chapter 38- Afterward

"Itachi noooo I don't waaaannnaaaa." You complained as Itachi glared at you and began to drag you to the exams. After you had stayed at the Akatsuki base for a while Pein ordered you to enter the exams so you could become Jounin.

When you had first entered the village everyone turned to look at you and clapped. At first it was creepy, but then the Hokage came and explained that you two were now the heroes of the village, even though you were also members of the Akatsuki.

So, here you were getting dragged to the exams by Itachi. After all your experience fighting Sephiroth and Madara this would be nothing. When the actual fighting part of the exam began you and Itachi did great and at the end you were promoted to Jounin.

Then you and Itachi went to go see Sasuke, who was having his Chuunin exams right now. He was in a group of three with Naruto and Sakura. His exam went by smoothly and he became a Chuunin.

Now it was evening and you were all excited to celebrate your success. So, you went to the best possible place to do that. The donut stand. Epic.

After that you left the village quickly, now that your task was complete you could go back to the Akatsuki base and continue living in peace. Well, that is if you consider Hidan's swearing, Kisame's retardness, and Zetsu's trying to eat people 'peace'.

By early morning you had made it there and you were welcomed by everyone. However, when I say everyone I mean _everyone_. The Hokage was there, all your classmates were there, and a ton of other random people too.

You and Itachi looked at the scene in confusion. Why weren't they trying to kill each other or something? And how on earth did they get here before you!? It just looked so unnatural to see the Akatsuki standing peacefully beside the Hokage.

"Welcome home." said Pein slowly. You and Itachi nodded and then said, "Uhh.... what's going on here?" This time the Hokage spoke and he said, "Now that Madara is gone we no longer have to be enemies."

You furrowed your brow and then said, "Seriously? It's that simple? It can't be." Now it was Kakuzu who spoke and he said, "He offered us a deal, we stop being criminals if we accept being a part of Konoha. The Hokage made us our own group, we are the elite hunters and our job is to hunt down other criminals."

You mouthed a 'wow' and then Itachi said, "So now none of us are enemies of the law?" The Hokage nodded and there was silence for a few minutes until, "I'm hungry."

That night you woke up with the sound of an explosion all around you. Jumping up from the shock you looked around to see who caused it and you saw Sasuke run out of Itachi's room with a ball of clay in his hands. Needless to say, Sasuke learned the art of clay bombs.

Itachi stumbled out of the room, glared at Sasuke, and then smacked him in the head. Then Sasuke ran out of the room and back into his. Itachi looked at you coolly and you began to laugh at him, his room just got destroyed and he had no where to sleep.

Then you said, "Haha now you have to sleep in Sasuke's bed!" A second later you heard Sasuke slam his door shut and yell, "You're not going anywhere near my room!" and then a mumble that sounded something like 'I don't want to get suffocated in my sleep.'

So then Itachi looked at you and your bed. Glaring at him you said, "No way, this is my bed. Go sleep with Kisame or something, a night in the same bed might make you two closer."

Then you burst into a fit of giggles when you imagined how the night would turn out. You were pretty sure they would kill each other over who got to sleep in the bed. Of course, Itachi would win but he would probably take one look at Kisame's hideous bed and then walk away.

While you were off in your own little world Itachi had already gone under the covers and had already taken one of your pillows. When you finally realized this you yelled, "Hey!! I said no!"

You were about to throw your head back and scream 'Kisame' at the top of your lungs to make Itachi go away but Itachi covered your mouth and said, "You wouldn't dare."

Smirking through his hand you mumbled something that sounded like 'Oh hell I would.' Then Itachi took your other pillow, you had two, and put his head on it. "Hey, Gimme my pillow!" you snapped at him.

He said nothing and he looked like he was asleep. So you took advantage of the situation and took out a pen you randomly had on your bed stand. Might as well draw all over Itachi's face.

After propping yourself up on one arm you uncapped the pen and dramatically began nearing it to Itachi's face. However, he was not actually asleep so when your pen was almost at his face he grabbed the arm you were propped on and pulled it, making you fall into him.

"Mph mmph hhhhh." you said intelligently as you were smothered by Itachi's chest. He said nothing but instead put his hand over you, leaving you trapped in his grasp. You waited for a moment and waited for him to move, but eventually you ran out of air and couldn't breathe.

So, you began shifting around until you were in a more comfortable position. Finally, when you were able to breathe you closed your eyes and made a mental note to kill Itachi tomorrow for making you sleep in such an awkward position.

"Woah, are they asleep?" said a male voice beside you. "No, they would kill you if they were, come on lets get out of here or they will wake up." replied another male voice farther away.

"Awww, but they look to peaceful and cute, lets take a picture!" was the whiny reply. The other male made a choking noise and then yelled, "Are you insane!!!!!!?????" _Snap. Snap. Snap._

"Okay done," were the final words you heard as the people walked out of your room. When you were sure they were gone you opened your eyes and looked around. You were in your room, but then you looked toward Itachi's room you saw half of it was blown up.

That was when you remembered what happened at night. Sasuke had blown up Itachi's room and then Itachi decided to sleep in your bed. After that you remembered trying to draw on his face, but he pulled you toward him and then you fell asleep.

Turning slightly to look at Itachi you saw he was still asleep and he looked so peaceful. Smiling at him you saw him shift and then open his eyes. Then your smiled turned into a glare and you said, "What part of no do you not understand?"

He raised his eyebrow at you and said, "What part of it doesn't matter do you not understand?" You huffed and then said, "That's it, I am going to kick your ass." Itachi smirked and then said, "How? You are still trapped in my grasp."

Sticking your tongue out at Itachi you were about to kick him but you were interrupted by, "Woah!!!! Deidera how did you get these pictures without getting killed!?"

You and Itachi jumped out of bed to go see what was going on, only to regret that a few seconds later. All over the hallways were pictures of you and Itachi sleeping in your bed.

You twitched, Itachi stared blankly at the pictures and all the other members of the Akatsuki gave you creepy grins. Backing away slowly you stopped when you remembered that the reason you were out here in the first place was that someone had said Deidera got pictures. Meaning, Deidera was responsible for this. Little prick.

Turning to look at Deidera you took out a kunai and said, "Deidera, prepare to have his shoved up your ass." Deidera looked at you, the kunai and then began running down the hall as fast as he could. You chased him eagerly, while Itachi just stood there and glared at everyone.

"Itachi, this is delicious!" you exclaimed as you began eating the cheese cake Itachi had made while you were off chasing Deidera, who was now getting Kakuzu to stitch up his ass. When you caught him he begged for mercy but you just chuckled evilly and stabbed him in the butt.

Itachi sat down beside you and also began eating the cheese cake. No one else was in the kitchen, probably because they were afraid you might try to get them too. When you were done you and Itachi went back to your rooms to decide what to do for the day.

Well, for one you needed to get Itachi a new bed. Deciding to start with that you and Itachi went on a miny quest to get a bed. Finding the pillows and bed covers was easy because they were in the storage area, but for some reason there were no extra beds.

So, then you and Itachi began looking around in different rooms to look for un-used beds. After finding none you and Itachi went to see Sasori because he didn't need a bed and he might give it to you.

However he said that he needed it because Deidera insisted on having somewhere to rest when he came to see him. Then you went to Zetsu, plants didn't usually need beds. He said that when he brought his food over he wanted them to have a bed to lie on while he ate them.

Disturbed, you left and now you stood in front of the only bed available. Madara's bed. After looking at it for a really long time you said, "Can we burn it instead?" Itachi gave you blank stare and then said, "Where an I going to sleep?"

You shrugged and said, "Anywhere but on this bed." Then Itachi smirked and said, "I will let out burn it of you let me sleep in your bed from now on." You glared at him, looked at the bed, back at Itachi, then the bed again.

Finally, you sighed and said, "Fine, but you stay on your half and I stay on mine." Itachi agreed and then went your separate ways. Itachi went to go move his stuff into your room, while you went to go see how Deidera and his new ass hole were doing.

Sasuke and Deidera chuckled evilly. Their plan was working perfectly. Mission Mizuke x Itachi was going great. Deidera closed his closet with a push. All those beds they had found and put in there took a lot of space.

They had made sure that the only bed that was available in the entire base was Madara's, which they knew Itachi would never sleep on. Sasuke got a pat on the head from Deidera as he said, "Great job on blowing up Itachi's bed Sasuke." Then Deidera smiled evilly and sat down.

However, then his smile turned into anguish when he remembered he had a huge hole up his butt. After sitting down on a cushion he said, "Okay phase two, you remember your part right?" Sasuke nodded and then froze when Mizuke walked in. You looked at Deidera and Sasuke, they looked suspicious.

Shrugging of off you said, "Hey Deidera, sorry about you know, turning you into an 'it'." Deidera smiled and then said, "Don't worry about it, I'm fine, un" Nodding you said your goodbyes and then left.

Itachi was walking down the hall peacefully, when suddenly he heard a yell. Mizuke was also walking down the hall when she heard a yell. So, they both ran toward the sound and saw each other. Another yell came from the room in front of them so they charged in to see what was going on. However, the second they were inside the door behind them was shut and someone said, "Dark Prison Jutsu!"

Then before you and Itachi could react you were trapped in the jutsu. You ran over to the wall to try and bust through but then you heard Sasuke say, "Don't even try to get out. Deidera put a bunch of bombs around your room, so if you try to get out they will all go off." Trying to figure out what Sasuke had to do with this you heard Deidera say, "Yeah, just stay in there and be good, un!"

ItachiItachiItachi

"So, you know any good time killing games?" you asked Itachi for the hundredth time that day. As usual he didn't reply and you began asking him again but suddenly he snapped, "No, be quiet."

You pouted but then walked over to Itachi and said, "I know one." He made no reply and you continued with, "It's called Ginger Bread Run, in the game there are two people. One that is the ginger bread man and the other is the fox. They try to get each other and the goal for the fox is to touch the ginger break man, but the goal for the ginger break man is to escape."

Itachi said nothing for a while but then he finally said, "I'm the fox." You nodded, happy that he decided to play and backed away a few steps. One poke and you lost so you had to very careful.

Itachi stood a few feet in front of you and then he lunged at you. You jumped to the side and tried to stay near the middle of the room, where you had more chance to get away. He had almost gotten you many times but you always missed by a millimetre.

By now you were panting slightly, but Itachi didn't look tired at all. Once again he lunged at you and you had to jump over him to stop him from hitting you. However, he saw that coming and he jumped too, making you fall on the ground with him over you.

Smiling up at him you said, "Now I'm the fox." Immediately he jumped up and stood in the middle looking at you quietly. Smirking you charged at him and he dodged you easily, but then you flipped around and threw yourself at him. The move made you both fall on the ground like it had before, but now you were on top.

Apparently, Itachi didn't like this because he flipped you over so he would be on top. You were going to complain but then Itachi leaned in and kissed you lightly. When he pulled away you smiled and said, "Why the sudden change of attitude?" He said nothing but instead he lay down on the ground beside you.

At that moment Deidera chose to deactivate the Jutsu, setting you free. You and Itachi immediately walked out, but when you looked at the wall in front of you there was an arrow pointing left on it.

For some reason Itachi began following the arrow and you went after him curiously. There were many more arrows after the first one and after about twenty minutes of walking you walked into a lit room. In the middle of the room was a note and it said, "Mizuke and Itachi, as you are reading this me and Sasuke are getting as many things to defend ourselves to protect us for when figure out what we did. Enjoy and please have mercy on us. Love Deidera and Sasuke."

Confused you looked at Itachi, who was no where in sight. Looking around frantically you resisted the urge to yelp when someone grabbed you from behind and gave you an embrace.

You relaxed when you saw it was Itachi and then you whispered, "Hey Itachi, you okay?" He didn't reply as usual but instead whispered huskily into your ear, "I love you." At first you just stood there, completely shocked but then you found your voice and whispered, "I love you too." Then Itachi hugged you tighter and said, "Be mine." You smiled and said, "Forever."

Authors Note: Yeeeeyy it's over. Happy ending. *Grins* I hope everyone liked it! Hehe the story was only planned to go on for 28 chapters... but it turned into 38 instead and the Tobi/Madara part was only supposed to last a few chapters but I accidentally miscalculated how strong he was. Lol. :D Thank you for reading!


End file.
